El jardín de los sueños rotos
by Ginevre
Summary: Porqué Ginny abandonó a Harry, e incluso a su propia familia, es un absoluto secreto para todos. Pero cinco años depués ella ha regresado por la puerta grande y custodiando un oculto tesoro que nadie conoce. Pero no todos están dispuestos a permitir que lo haga, sin más. Cuando un misterioso y bellísimo jardín se cruce en su camino por sorpresa, su vida cambiará para siempre.
1. Regreso

**_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

_Y por supuesto, todos los personajes, objetos, lugares, edificios, etc... creados por la magistral J.K. Rowling, y que yo tomo prestados para crear una historia propia basada en el maravilloso y mágico mundo pottérico que ella creó, son suyos y sólo suyos. Infinitamente agradecida quedo por ello._

_**1.- Regreso.**_

Aquel día Gales estaba de fiesta, y por ende todo el Reino Unido. Por fin, después de que la mayoría de los aficionados ingleses al buen quidditch lo hubiesen deseado y demandado durante años, después de que las Holyhead Harpies lo hubiesen anunciado a bombo y platillo una y otra vez, sin conseguirlo… la hija pródiga regresaba para jugar en la liga de Gran Bretaña. Sí, Ginevra Weasley, tras haber comentado por activa y por pasiva a todos los medios de comunicación deportivos para magos y brujas que no quería ni oír hablar de regresar a su tierra natal – nadie sabía porqué y ella no estaba por la labor de revelar sus motivos - había fichado por fin por las Holyhead Harpies, proveniente de los Moose Jaw Meteories candienses, y prometía dar tanto espectáculo en la próxima liga como lo había dado siempre el equipo del que procedía.

¿Qué porqué ahora? Nadie lo sabía, ni se lo había preguntado durante demasiado tiempo: lo importante era que su heroína había regresado para darlo todo por ellos; y eso sí contaba de verdad.

Para presentar a su fichaje estrella oficialmente, las Holyhead Harpies habían negociado y preparado un partido de quidditch amistoso, nada más y nada menos que con los legendarios Chudley Cannons que, a pesar de no haber cosechado muchos éxitos durante los últimos años, su aura de grandeza no había disminuido ni un ápice siquiera. Así que aquel iba a ser un partido que, sin duda, alegraría el verano a multitud de aficionados.

El Ministerio de Magia inglés había anunciado ya un sinfín de medidas de seguridad para garantizar la seguridad de todos sus asistentes, dirigidas ni más ni menos, que por Harry James Potter, famoso sin duda por su glorioso pasado y por su más que prometedor futuro al frente del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, cargo que iba a ocupar dentro de muy poco, en sustitución de Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien pasaría a asumir el más alto cargo de representación de magos y brujas: Ministro de Magia.

Por si fuera poco, El Profeta se había encargado de señalar en grandes titulares de uno de sus diarios, reforzado por un amplio reportaje en sus páginas centrales lleno de especulaciones que, precisamente, la famosa jugadora de quidditch iba a estar "protegida" por aquel que en otro tiempo fue su prometido, y cuya relación había quedado, al parecer, en agua de borrajas. Así que una gran cantidad de magos y brujas, ya fueran fans de este emblemático deporte o no lo fuesen, asistirían al partido tan sólo por el morbo de averiguar qué trato se dispensarían dos de los representantes más importantes y queridos del panorama mágico tanto inglés como irlandés.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Con esta perspectiva de fondo, y a falta de tan sólo dos días para la llegada del acontecimiento más esperado del verano, la tía abuela Tessi ojeaba El Profeta distraídamente, mientras aguardaba que su sobrina más querida, Ginevra, se reuniese con ella en la cocina para la comida. De vez en cuando hacía pequeños aspavientos, signos de aprobación o de desagrado, según le parecían las noticias que iba encontrando en el periódico.

Cuando Ginevra Weasley entró en la cocina por fin, de la pequeña y acogedora casita que ambas habían alquilado para vivir durante su estancia en el Reino Unido, aunque sus pasos fueron totalmente silenciosos, la tia Tessi notó su presencia de inmediato. La mujer se quitó las menudas gafas de lectura _nada acordes con su rostro amplio y regordete, que le daban cierto aspecto cómico que ella no se esforzaba por ocultar_ y con movimientos pausados y tranquilos indicó a su sobrina que se sentase frente a ella, ante la mesa ya dispuesta para la comida.

Pronto ambas mujeres comenzaron a comer en silencio, la mayor observando a la más joven con insistencia, lo que la otra se empeñaba en no notar.

- Seguramente, además de haber diseñado el dispositivo de vigilancia y protección para el partido, él estará en el estadio como parte de los aurores que velarán por la seguridad de todos los magos y brujas que allí se congreguen – la tía Tessi soltó por fin, incapaz de continuar mordiéndose los labios para no sacar un tema que tanto le inquietaba.

- Oh, no, no estará – Ginny respondió sin alzar el rostro para mirar a su tía siquiera. - ¿Cómo va a estar allí el tan cacareado relevo de Kingley Shacklebolt como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? Seguramente, él tiene mejores asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Ambas mujeres sabían a la perfección de quién estaban hablando, así que no se vieron en la obligación de tenerle que nombrar.

- ¿Cómo es que eres consciente de que él va a convetirse en el nuevo Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? – la tía Tessi preguntó a Ginny, enarcando una ceja. – Llevas años repitiendo que no sabes nada de él, ni quieres saberlo.

- ¿Y por qué me lo nombras, entonces? – la pelirroja reprochó a su tía con un gesto cariñoso. - Es muy fácil, tía –respondió después con desdén. – No hay día en que en El Profeta no recuerden esta noticia y la recalquen por activa y por pasiva. Es más, no se puede leer un puñetero periódico en este país sin enfrentarse a páginas y páginas llenas de chismorreos sobre ese hecho.

La mayor no pudo evitar preguntarse, entonces, si su sobrina habría leído también las numerosas páginas que todos los periódicos mágicos habían empleado en especular sobre cómo y porqué se rompió la relación entre él y ella de un modo tan abrupto; y el porqué de la "huída" de la chica a un país al otro lado del Atlántico. ¿Quizá para olvidarlo?

- No blasfemes, jovencita – su tía la reprendió, en cambio, agitando un dedo ante su nariz, de forma amenazadora.

Ginny sonrió, divertida.

- Tienes razón, tía. Ese farsante no lo merece – afirmó, rotunda.

- ¿Farsante? Una cosa es cómo te trató a ti, querida; pero otra muy diferente es todo el bien que otorgó al mundo mágico acabando con ese demente; y cómo desempeña su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia; ese hombre es el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Y eso no se lo podrá quitar nadie, jamás – la mujer afirmó con fervor.

- Olvidaba que estoy ante una de las más fans, qué digo, fanáticas, del Salvador, que existe en toda Gran Bretaña – la chica afirmó con cierto retintín, mascando aquellas palabras como si supiese que no iba a ser capaz de digerirlas una vez que las hubiese tragado.

Su tía permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, observándola.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? – le preguntó, de pronto, mudando su alegre desenfado por una actitud seria y preocupada. - ¿Y por qué ahora, precisamente?

Por fin se había atrevido a alcanzar el kid de la cuestión, con aquella pregunta clara y directa.

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tía… Echaba de menos mi hogar…

- ¿Ese hogar de los Weasley del que llevas renegando casi cinco años? ¿Te parece de recibo enviar a tus padres y hermanos tarjetas de Navidad una vez al año, mandarles una carta de vez en cuando preguntándoles cómo están y no visitándoles jamás?

- No seas tan dura conmigo, tía… Sí, me equivoqué al alejarme de mi familia; pero no podía revelarles la verdad, se la habrían contado a él, y eso era inaceptable. Además, también ellos podrían haber venido a visitarme a mí, si lo hubiesen deseado.

- Ya… si lo has estado evitando todo lo que has podido… por si acaso… Ademas, ¿Por qué no podías revelarles la verdad? Lo mejor es que hubiese estallado la bomba, a ver qué sucedía después.

- Yo sé bien lo que habría sucedido: él se habría enterado de la noticia nada más la hubiesen conocido ellos y habría renegado de mí, o conociéndole, más probablemente habría accedido a casarse conmigo sin quererlo. Yo no deseaba ninguna de ambas cosas, tía, ninguna.

La tía Tessi sacudió la cabeza lentamente, apesadumbrada.

- Sabes que vivo por y para ti… que nada de lo que me queda me importa tanto como vosotros dos… Pero aún así, no puedo evitar sentir que te equivocas.

- Y yo sé que no lo hago; tú no le escuchaste decir todas aquellas cosas tan terribles, como lo hice yo. De todos modos, el tiempo no puede volver atrás para cambiar todo lo que sucedió para ver qué pasaría; no existe giratiempos capaz de retroceder tanto hacia el pasado, ni quiero que lo haya.

- Tú sabrás, pequeña, tú sabrás – la mujer acabó rindiéndose una vez más, exasperada.

Ginny abrazó a su tía con calidez, agradecida, y las dos mujeres concluyeron su comida hablando de temas mucho más ligeros y poco trascendentales.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

En el Cuartel General de Aurores, Harry James Potter repasaba una y otra vez el esquema de organización que había diseñado para garantizar la seguridad del evento de quidditch que le había sido encomendado. Para él no era más que un mero trámite añadido a sus funciones, antes de asumir definitivamente la dirección del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; pero Kingsley había recibido mucha presión por parte de varios personajes importantes y adinerados de la sociedad mágica para que fuese él, y no otro, quien dirigiese el operativo de protección de dicho acontecimiento, para dar más "caché" al evento, si cabe.

Así que, aunque siempre cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de todas las operaciones que diseñaba y dirigía, sin dejar absolutamente nada a la improvisación, se obligó a poner especial énfasis en aquella, por otro lado intrascendente a nivel de peligro, si se eliminaba de la ecuación mágica a los típicos fanáticos exaltados de su equipo, las frecuentes lipotimias debidas al calor, y contingencias semejantes. Y para aquello, que Merlín le contase para qué demonios hacía falta la élite de aurores del Ministerio de Magia, porque él mismo no lo sabía – se dijo para sí con cierta rabia – aunque después hubo de reconocer que no era su cometido opinar sobre aquello, sino cumplir con la misión encomendada.

Perdido en sus pensamientos más oscuros, recibió una llamada a la puerta de su despacho con un leve sobresalto.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – la cabeza de Ron Weasley asomó por una rendija de la puerta que el auror acababa de entreabrir, y le ofrecía una alegre y sincera sonrisa, que Harry agradeció de inmediato.

- Pasa y no hagas el payaso – el moreno ordenó a su subordinado, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Estoy analizando desde todos los ángulos posibles los pros y los contras de todos los lugares estratégicos que he elegido para apostar a los aurores que llevarán distintivos del Cuartel General de Aurores, para que los espectadores del partido puedan identificarlos sin problema – explicó, pensativo. – Es mucho más fácil ocultar entre la gente al resto de aurores que se moverán entre el público de incógnito, porque con ellos dispongo de más movilidad y margen de maniobra.

- Ha sido una gran idea lo de apostar aurores de incógnito – Ron asintió, conforme. – Desde que me enteré de que el Ministerio de Magia había exigido que los aurores fuésemos al partido con el brazalete de una figura indeterminada de luz blanca y reflectante que, en teoría, debe representar un patronus vigilante, por poco se me descuelga la mandíbula de incredulidad. Y mucho más atónito me quedé cuando tú aceptaste este despropósito sin rechistar siquiera. Tenías un as en la manga, como siempre – le ofreció una mirada ladina que el otro le devolvió del mismo modo, divertido.

- Con los años, he descubierto que en ciertas ocasiones, es mejor no pelear contra la burocracia y la política; hay otros modos más efectivos de sortearlas a favor de la cordura – Harry explicó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Por eso tú vas a convertirte en el jefe, y no yo; yo no puedo con tanta tontería, simplemente – dijo con alegría. - Harry… - Ron pidió a su mejor amigo, mientras se sentaba en la silla que había ante la mesa del despacho que él ocupaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirme, capaz de ponerte tan serio de repente? – el moreno le preguntó, adoptando también una seriedad casi solemne, comenzando a preocuparse.

- He estado pensando mucho sobre esto antes de decidirme a hablar contigo y… - por un momento, se atragantó con su propia saliva, nervioso como estaba por aquello que intentaba decir y no sabía cómo hacerlo. – He decidido que quiero hablar con ella – confesó por fin, mirando a los ojos de su mejor amigo con cierto temor. – Ya sé que no existe explicación, ni justificación posible a todo el mal que ella te causó, pero es mi hermana y…

- No es que quieras hablar con ella, Ron, es que debes hacerlo – Harry le sonrió, conciliador. – Es cierto que ella me abandonó de un día para otro, sin una explicación siquiera… Pero abandonar a su propia familia para largarse a Canadá así, sin más… Debes hablar con ella, debes hacerla entrar en razón, explicarle cuánto sufrimiento ha causado a tus padres, quienes tan poco lo merecen. No sé qué demonios hice yo para merecer su castigo, pero lo que sí sé, es que tus padres jamás han hecho nada para dañarla, y que es totalmente injusto el trato que están recibiendo por su parte – dejó claro, categórico.

El pelirrojo asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con él.

- Entonces… ¿no te molesta?

- ¿Por qué narices me va a molestar? Yo estoy apunto de casarme con Cho, soy feliz con ella, y no me importa en absoluto el pasado.

Ya… - se dijo Ron para sí. – Por eso cada vez que ella aparece en alguna conversación te hartas de decir tacos, cuando normalmente tú te comportas como un perfecto caballero inglés. - Pero guardó silencio, a sabiendas de que nadie iba a sacar a Harry de su empecinamiento.

- De acuerdo con lo de mi hermana, pero, ¿por qué demonios vas a casarte con Cho, cuando sabes perfectamente que no la quieres? Y dudo que ella te quiera a ti, tampoco.

- El amor está bien para ti y para Hermione, pero no para mí; es un sentimiento totalmente superfluo e inútil – el moreno respondió tranquilamente. – Yo lo que quiero es casarme con una mujer buena y cariñosa para los hijos que pienso tener con ella; que los quiera, los cuide y los eduque como merecen. En ese sentido, Cho es tan buena como cualquier otra. Que me quiera a mí, o que yo la quiera a ella, no es importante, en absoluto.

- Sí, claro, tan cariñosa y atenta como Chang se comporta con Teddy – el pelirrojo dejó caer, molesto.

- Lo que le está sucediendo a Teddy no es por culpa de Cho, Ron, no seas injusto con ella. Teddy está teniendo problemas en Hogwarts, problemas que no debería tener, en realidad, porque es un muchacho inteligente, amable, y un buen chico en todos los sentidos. He de investigar a fondo los sucesos de Hogwarts, no me parece normal que sufra tantos percances, ni que se lleve tantos castigos "accidentales".

- Porque no lo es, Harry. Alguien está saboteando a tu ahijado, quien ahora es tu hijo porque tú eres la única persona que le queda en este mundo, después de la muerte de Andrómeda. Que no se te olvide – Ron le recordó con dureza.

- Tienes toda la razón… Averiguar qué está sucediendo en Hogwarts en torno a él debe ser una de mis prioridades.

- Y salvaguardarlo de esa arpía, también.

- Ya estamos de nuevo. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Cho, Ron? ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que esté dañando a Teddy de algún modo? – Harry quiso saber, clavando una mirada inquisitiva en su mejor amigo.

- Ninguna; tan sólo sé que, desde que él ha vuelto de Hogwarts para sus vacaciones de verano, tú casi lo has abandonado en manos de esa "señorita rica", por decir algo amable de ella; y a él no se le ve contento, en absoluto. Esa chica es arrogante, fría y calculadora, condescendiente… No me gusta ni un pelo, no.

- También voy a remediar eso. En cuanto pase esta locura del maldito partido de quidditch y mi nombramiento como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica sea firme, dedicaré mucho más tiempo a cuidar de Teddy y a hacer cosas con él. Te lo prometo.

- A ver si es verdad – Ron respondió, aún molesto. – Al menos, habla con él y díselo; le alegrarás.

- Eso haré. Gracias, Ron. Y en serio, habla con Ginevra cuanto antes, todos los Weasley necesitáis arreglar vuestra situación con ella.

El pelirrojo asintió con un fuerte cabeceo y salió del cuarto para continuar con su trabajo.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Aquella misma tarde, después de concluir el trabajo del día, Harry se escabulló como pudo hacia el jardín secreto que había creado justo al lado de su casa, la casa que compró hace cinco años tan cercana a La Madriguera, con la que había pretendido sorprender a Ginny antes de pedirle en matrimonio… y de la que jamás había podido hablarle siquiera, cuando ella le dejó.

El jardín secreto había sido una creación posterior a aquel aciago acontecimiento; había nacido como un lugar oculto, que tan sólo él conocía, el único lugar del mundo donde Harry regresaba cada tarde, hiciese sol, viento o lloviera, y donde se permitía dar rienda suelta a todo el dolor que sentía; día tras día, en un triste ritual…

En realidad, el jardín no era más que un pequeño círculo ajardinado rodeado por altísimos setos, con un precioso banco de piedra rodeando la práctica totalidad de su contorno interior, y un pequeño cenador en el centro. En los coquetos jardines crecían hermosas flores de todas las variedades y colores; pero la reina del lugar, sin duda alguna, era la rarísima y bellísima variedad de rosas color perla, que dominaban allí donde alcanzase la vista, durante todo el año.

Como cada tarde desde hacía más de cuatro años, Harry cortó con delicadeza una de aquellas magníficas flores y la retuvo por un momento pegada a su pecho, con mimo, para depositarla después en el centro del cenador. Tras ello, y algo nuevo en él a pesar de tanto sufrimiento que siempre le acompañaba hasta aquel lugar, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y rompió a llorar, desesperado.


	2. Pánico en el estadio

_**2.- Pánico en el estadio.**_

Harry respiró hondo; no estaba dispuesto a aceptar nada que estuviese relacionado con ella, excepto el hecho de haberse visto obligado a gestionar la seguridad del estadio que iba a usar el equipo para el que ella trabajaría de ahora en adelante. No quería saber nada de su vida, su trayectoria profesional, o de sus intenciones; aspiraba a quitársela de encima lo antes posible, que ya era mucho decir.

Pensando en todo esto, se colocó el estrafalario brazalete en su brazo izquierdo; refulgía con una luz tan blanca y potente que convertía a todo auror que lo usase en un blanco perfecto para cualquier varita maliciosa; si sus chicos se veían obligados a exponerse de aquel modo, él sería el primero en hacerlo. Kingsley le había dicho que él no tenía porqué llevarlo, que bastaba su sola presencia en el estadio para que todos los magos y brujas allí reunidos reconociesen su identidad y su autoridad de inmediato; pero él tenía muy claro que, o él mismo era el primero en sufrir aquella aberración, o no lo haría nadie. Y que no lo hiciera nadie no era una de las opciones que le habían permitido escoger; en realidad no le habían dado ninguna, él había interpretado las órdenes recibidas con su propio criterio; al menos había logrado introducir la cordura en aquella operación, a través de los aurores infiltrados de incógnito entre el público.

¡Maldito brazalete! Se sentía como una estrella de Navidad en la punta de un abeto lleno de adornos. Con el carácter agriado ya para el resto del día, caminó hacia la puerta principal que daba a las gradas del estadio. Nada más traspasarla, comprobó que este estaba a rebosar de magos y brujas dispuestos a pasar quizá el mejor día del verano, que reían, alborotaban, lanzaban cánticos de ánimo a sus respectivos equipos… Tan distraídos como estaban, y fue llegar él, y todo el mundo giró su cabeza para fijar la vista en su persona, emocionados. ¡Maldito brazalete! – se dijo una vez más.

Sin prestar la más mínima atención a todas las miradas expectantes que seguían fijas en él, localizó a su subordinado más cercano a la posición que él ocupaba, y le hizo las señas pactadas, liberando una cadena de señales entre todos los aurores con identificación del Ministerio de Magia, que concluyó poco después cuando, de su otro lado, le llegaron los mismos gestos, identificativos de que todo marchaba según lo planeado. Sobre la posición de los aurores de incógnito no había problema: había elegido a los mejores del Cuartel General, y ellos sabían perfectamente qué hacer.

Así que se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una postura de descanso militar; había llegado el momento de centrarse en el terreno de juego.

Los Chudley Cannons, como los visitantes que eran en aquel estadio – a pesar de que el recinto no pertenecía a las Holyhead Harpies, sino que había sido montado por el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos para tal evento, con intención de que fuesen adoptadas en él todas las estrictas medidas repelentes de muggles- , habían saltado ya al terreno de juego, y se dedicaban a exhibir con pavoneo sus túnicas de un naranja refulgente bajo los potentes rayos de sol del verano, lo que hacía que la bala de cañón que había grabada en cada una de ellas, pareciese salir disparada hacia allí donde su portador emprendía una veloz carrera. En aquella ocasión, la doble C en negro que remataba sus túnicas, no parecía ser más que una mera circunstancia.

El equipo se dedicó a realizar rápidos vuelos alrededor del perímetro del campo, para verdadero deleite de los espectadores; en algunas ocasiones estos vuelos fueron demasiado rasantes al césped, de un modo intencionado, para arrancar exclamaciones de temor y admiración, cuando el jugador en cuestión remontaba el vuelo sin problemas, arrogante.

"Menudos payasos" – Harry se dijo para sí. Aunque tuvo que reconocer que durante gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia, este equipo había sido su propia guía e inspiración. Sonrió por un momento con tristeza: ni él era un adolescente ya, y muy poco era capaz de impresionarle a estas alturas.

De pronto, una intensa ovación hizo centrar toda su atención en el fondo del campo: las Holyhead Harpies habían comenzado a ocupar también el terreno de juego, bajo la emoción que los intensos gritos del locutor del encuentro no dejaba de dedicarles, llenos de alabanzas y de ánimo; una gran parte del estadio había prorrumpido en vítores y aplausos. Las anfitrionas habían hecho su aparición ondeando al viento aquellas túnicas color verde oscuro que tanto impresionaban, aunque mucho más lo hacía la fiera garra dorada sobre su pecho.

Pero algo no iba bien; tras varios vuelos espectaculares de las aguerridas chicas que componían el equipo anfitrión, el público había enmudecido. Se obligó a escrutar a las jugadoras para intentar detectar qué estaba sucediendo, alarmado, y al hacerlo cayó en la cuenta de que la gran estrella por la que todos se habían congregado allí aquella tarde, Ginevra Weasley, brillaba, pero por su ausencia.

- ¡Magos y brujas del Reino Unido y de Irlanda! ¡Amigos del quidditch, ese deporte regio y legendario! – escuchó que la voz del locutor, ampliada por el micro, llamaba la atención del público con veladas promesas de buen espectáculo por el tono que empleaba.

Y se vio obligado a contener una carcajada, al imaginar a la reina de Inglaterra, toda regia y solemne ella, y muggle, por supuesto, pero la única reina existente en el Reino Unido, arremangándose las faldas para subirse a una escoba con intención de ponerse a golpear pelotitas voladoras. A veces las arengas de los locutores para despertar el ardor deportivo en sus oyentes, eran más que ridículas; pero a la gente parecía no importarle.

- ¡Amantes del buen deporte! – el hombre continuó, enardecido. - ¡A continuación, lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando! ¡La magnífica! ¡La única! ¡La inigualable cazadora cuyo espectacular e imparable juego todos hemos deseado contemplar! ¡Ante ustedes: Ginevra Weasley! ¡Cazadora estrella de las Holyhead Harpies durante la próxima temporada! ¡Démosle un cálido aplauso de bienvenida!

El público rompió a ovacionar y a aplaudir a la joven pelirroja, cuando esta entró en el campo como un meteoro y lo atravesó de punta a punta, para después dar un par de vueltas alrededor de todo el perímetro, saludando con la mano, radiante.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se detenía abruptamente, su estómago subía a su garganta, y un terrible nudo constreñía su columna vertebral como una serpiente perversa. Pero cualquiera que recordase haberle visto en aquel mismo momento, tan sólo alabaría su impasibilidad, su entereza y profesionalidad; nada más, en absoluto.

Aunque la famosísima cazadora pronto se reunió con el resto de su equipo, quienes la recibieron con palmadas en la espalda de compañerismo, los vítores y aplausos entusiastas no cesaron durante varios minutos más.

"Regresa tal y como se marchó: alejada de todo aquello que en algún momento fue o le importó" – Harry afirmó para sus adentros con tristeza. El auror hizo una vistosa señal con su brazo derecho, dirigida a todos los aurores del estadio para que intensificasen su vigilancia; y él mismo se centró en esa tarea.

- ¿Están ustedes preparados para el mayor evento deportivo del verano? – el locutor preguntó al público.

Se oyó un "Sí" rotundo y excitado.

- ¿Están dispuestos a dejar que sus corazones lleguen al borde del infarto?

"Sí" – se oyó de nuevo, más fuerte si cabe.

- ¡Empecemos pues! Pero no sin antes recordar a jugadores y espectadores las faltas que restarán puntuación a ambos equipos.

Los abucheos se oyeron por doquier.

"Tú sí que eres tocapelotas" – pensó Harry – "Todo el mundo conoce a la perfección esas faltas que al final siempre se acaban cometiendo; déjate de historias y vamos al asunto".

- Está prohibido hacer al contrario blagging, blatching, blurting y cobbing a todos los jugadores; bumphing a los golopeadores; flacking a los guardianes, haversachking, stooging y quaffle pocking a los cazadores, y snitchnip a todos menos a los buscadores. Y por supuesto, ¡prohibido usar las varitas contra el contrario, las escobas o las pelotas, chicos y chicas!

Ante esta última frase, la gente prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Que empiece la fiesta! – el locutor gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y el estadio se vino abajo en aplausos y ovaciones.

Los jugadores de ambos equipos corrieron a tomar sus posiciones en el campo, e inmediatamente después el árbitro del encuentro liberó las dos pesadas bludger, que comenzaron a rondar el terreno de juego en busca de jugadores a los que golpear sin piedad. La switch dorada no se manifestó, por el momento. Nada más aparecer la roja quaffle en escena, Ginevra Weasley se hizo con ella en una arriesgada maniobra y sin pensarlo siquiera, la arrojó por encima del hombro a su compañera mejor situada para anotar un tanto, en una jugada de Reverse Pass que hizo enloquecer al público. Totalmente alerta, de inmediato su compañera batió al guardián del equipo contrario sin apenas darle tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los espectadores comenzaron a corear el nombre de Ginevra Weasley con auténtica devoción, pues no sólo había comenzado a demostrar que era la mejor, sino que también era capaz de mostrar generosidad y compañerismo en aras del buen juego de su propio equipo.

En su puesto de control, Harry bufó por lo bajo, infinitamente molesto.

El guardián de los Cannons ya iba a poner la quaffle en funcionamiento de nuevo, cuando un terrible estruendo se adueñó de todo el estadio; el ruido fue tal que el público comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados lleno de alarma, esperando que una de las gradas, o quizá varias, se hubiesen hundido, dando con los huesos de decenas de magos y brujas en el suelo. Pero nada de esto había sucedido; en cambio, el hueco de los tres aros de ambos equipos se llenó de una luz cegadora. En un principio no podía distinguirse silueta alguna en estas seis figuras, pero cuando el cegador brillo comenzó a atenuarse, poco a poco una marca que todos bien conocían, pero que creían haber dejado atrás y olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo, encogió todos los corazones: la Marca Tenebrosa se reveló no una, sino seis veces, ante las atónitas y aterradas miradas de todos los espectadores.

Harry no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, pero no se frenó a pensar en lo que veía o sentía por ello, sino que inmediatamente hizo aparecer un majestuoso patronus en forma de ciervo, grabó en él un mensaje claro y conciso, y lo hizo recorrer todas las gradas en busca de los aurores que debían escucharlo y actuar en consecuencia.

"Los que lleváis lo brazaletes, impedid que la gente se dirija en tromba hacia las salidas, y que se atropellen en su huída; contened cualquier agresión producido por los espectadores debido a los nervios. Y los de incógnito, reuníos conmigo en el campo de juego y tened prestas las varitas para repeler cualquier ataque proveniente de agentes externos que pueda producirse" – decía sin más.

En su rápida carrera hacia el campo de juego, el auror, como había previsto, se topó con gente aterrorizada, que no pudiendo abandonar el campo a través de un traslador o de la desaparición, pues debido a las aglomeraciones que se creaban durante los partidos de quidditch estaba totalmente prohibido hacer ambas cosas dentro del estadio, había optado por apresurarse a alcanzar las salidas, en un desesperado intento por protegerse. Intentó pasar entre todos ellos, pues los aurores se estarían encargando ya de calmar al público y retenerlo hasta lograr que el desalojo del recinto se hiciese de un modo seguro y ordenado; pero al no conseguirlo y darse cuenta de que la situación empeoraba por momentos, conjuró un nuevo y esta vez gigantesco patronus, que dirigió hasta el centro mismo del campo, y que inmediatamente bramó con su propia voz:

- ¡Todo el mundo quieto!

Había conjurado al animal a la desesperada, con la alocada esperanza de evitar atropellos que causasen heridos, y quizá muertos; pero no había creído en el rotundo éxito que iba a lograr su iniciativa: nada más escuchar al animal, y girarse sin poder evitarlo para verlo, habiendo reconocido la voz del auror, la mayoría de la gente que corría alocadamente hacia la salidas, se detuvo en seco, momento que él aprovechó para reanudar su rápida carrera hacia el centro del campo, donde muy pronto se reunió con todos sus hombres que, hasta hacía unos momentos, habían permanecido de incógnito y que ya habían acordonado todo el perímetro del campo para proteger a los catorce jugadores, al árbitro, y a todo el personal allí congregado de posibles ataques, ya fuesen de mortífagos, como en un principio todo indicaba, o no lo fuesen.

- ¡Ningún mortífago va a atacar a nadie hoy aquí! – Harry prometió, tajante, usando todavía su majestuoso patronus para ampliar el volumen de su voz, y darle eco. - ¡Todos ustedes están protegidos por la élite del Cuartel General de Aurores! ¡Así que tranquilícense, y vayan creando poco a poco una fila en cada salida del campo para abandonarlo sin contratiempos! ¡Hay aurores ya apostados fuera del recinto! ¡Así que tampoco ahí nadie será atacado! ¿Entendido? ¡Mantengan la calma, y márchense a sus respectivos hogares nada más salir del estadio! ¡El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica les informará de los resultados de la investigación realizada sobre lo que aquí ha sucedido nada más obtenga un resultado! ¡Tienen mi palabra!

Un leve y persistente murmullo se adueñó de las gradas, nada más Harry hubo terminado de dar sus indicaciones; la gente parecía poco convencida, pero para la mayoría, la palabra de Harry era casi sagrada y confiaban en ella a pies juntillas. Así que hicieron como él les ordenaba y poco a poco el estadio se fue desalojando fluidamente, sin contratiempos.

Harry no abandonó su postura firme, ni disolvió su patronus, hasta que el último de todos ellos se hubo marchado, y tan sólo quedaron dentro del estadio los más de cincuenta aurores que él había convocado para garantizar la protección del evento, y los catorce jugadores junto al árbitro que, totalmente sorprendidos, observaban al auror con auténtica admiración. Incluso Ginevra Weasley hubo de reconocer la heroica y casi imposible labor que el hombre había realizado, al impedir que los heridos y los muertos se multiplicasen por doquier, siendo arrollados por sus compatriotas allí reunidos. Superado por el exagerado gasto de magia que aquel patronus le había ocasionado, no pudo evitar echar una rodilla a tierra, exhausto.

- ¡Harry! – Ron abandonó la formación, nada más verlo desfallecer, y corrió a ayudarle a sostenerse, preocupado.

- No es nada; ya pasó – respondió el moreno, poniéndose en pie nuevamente, sin ayuda.

No podía permitirse el lujo de mostrar debilidad ante gente ajena al personal a su cargo.

Muy lentamente, las maléficas figuras que se habían manifestado en el hueco de los seis aros del campo de juego, fueron difuminándose hasta lograr disolverse minutos después. Tras ello, un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del estadio por completo.

Todos los auores, tanto los que llevaban brazaletes identificativos como los que no, se congregaron en torno a Harry; tan sólo una veintena de ellos fueron asignados por el auror para continuar protegiendo a jugadores y árbitro.

- Ya sé que es tarde, pero os quiero a todos en el Cuartel General de Aurores hasta nueva orden – el jefe ordenó, contundente. - Yo llegaré allí en cuanto pueda.

Todos asintieron en silencio, y marcharon a cumplir la orden recibida.

Seguidamente, Harry se reunió con ambos equipos, el árbitro y los aurores que habían quedado a cargo de su custodia; no dedicó ni una sola mirada a Ginevra, quien intentó no dar muestras de especial interés por su persona, más allá de las que todos sus compañeros estaban mostrando debido a las extraordinarias circunstancias que allí se habían vivido.

Pero lo cierto, es que Ginny se sintió apunto de desfallecer. Desde aquel fatídico día en que todo había terminado entre ambos de forma tan abrupta, ella jamás había vuelto a tenerlo tan cerca, a pesar de que noche tras noche y en absoluto secreto, desde entonces, ella había soñado con él de mil maneras distintas, pero siempre bien pegadito a su cuerpo.

- Ha sido flipante – Lon Voltrood, buscador de los Cannons, afirmó, alucinado. – Tío, has evitado una auténtica tragedia – dijo a Harry con admiración.

Todos los demás asintieron con énfasis.

- No me jodas que los putos mortífagos han vuelto a hacer de las suyas – Live Meier, buscadora y capitana de las Harpies, añadió, al parecer más cabreada que preocupada por aquella muestra de malvado poder que se había manifestado en el terreno de juego.

- Sinceramente, señorita, tengo motivos para dudar de que los mortífagos tengan nada que ver en en lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí – el jefe de aurores sentenció con seriedad. – A pesar de ello, no voy a descartar ninguna línea de investigación, hasta que los sucesos aquí acaecidos queden explicados por completo y el culpable, o culpables, de ellos, paguen por aterrorizar de este modo al personal asistente al evento. Tal y como yo esperaba, no se han producido ataques, más allá de los causados por los propios espectadores, provocados por el miedo; parece más un acto reivindicativo; de qué, eso está por ver.

- Pues mira que usar la dichosa marquita para llamar la atención… - Winona Wood, la guardiana de las Harpies, lamentó. - ¿Quiénes pueden ser? ¿Detractores del quidditch? ¿Alguna asociación medioambiental, quizá?

- No adelantemos acontecimientos, señorita. Por prudencia, un auror va a acompañar a cada uno de ustedes a sus respectivos hogares. Y por supuesto, el partido queda suspendido hasta que los acontecimientos sean aclarados.

- ¡No! – Ginevra Weasley gritó, de pronto, mostrándose repentinamente nerviosa.

- ¿No qué, señorita? – Harry dirigió su severa mirada hacia la pelirroja, por vez primera.

- Nadie va a acompañarme a mi casa; iré yo sola, y punto. No es negociable – ella afirmó con rotundidad, sin poder evitar desviar su mirada por un momento.

- Usted tiene razón, no es negociable. Aquí mando yo, hasta que pueda garantizarse la seguridad de todos ustedes, y usted hará, ni más ni menos, que lo que yo ordene – él respondió con frialdad, haciendo valer toda su autoridad.

- No lo permitiré – la mujer se empeñó en negarse, mostrándose excesivamente nerviosa y empeñada en el asunto.

- ¿Pero por qué? – Winona preguntó a su compañera, extrañada. – El Sr. Potter tiene razón, es mucho mejor que alguien nos acompañe a casa, no sea que algún mortífago, o loco, o quien sea, nos esté esperando para rematar lo que aquí no ha querido o no ha podido hacer.

- Porque no, y punto.

- ¡Esto se acabó! – Harry gritó, harto de tanta tontería. – Yo mismo me encargaré de dejar a la señorita Weasley sana y salva en su casa. Los demás, acompañad al resto y, tras ello, regresad al Ministerio de Magia.

- Sí, señor – un auror aceptó la orden por todos los demás.

- Bien. Señorita Weasley, ¿piensa cooperar conmigo, o voy a tener que inmovilizarla y obligarle a que me revele la dirección donde vive, para que pueda cargármela al hombro y hacerla llegar a su casa sin contratiempos? – Harry preguntó a la chica con voz de abierta amenaza, haciéndola sentir en parte humillada.

El rostro de Ginny enrojeció como la grana y ella desvió la mirada, sintiendo una rabia y una vergüenza que le corroían las entrañas.

- No será necesario, Sr. Potter, le guiaré de buen grado – aceptó finalmente, soltando las palabras con veneno en la voz.

- Se agradece.

- En el Ministerio de Magia dentro de media hora – recordó a los aurores. – Señorita Weasley, cuando guste.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Un cuarto de hora después, Harry y Ginny aparecieron ante una modesta pero coqueta casita, situada en un pueblo de la más bella campiña inglesa. Nada más hacerlo, Harry soltó la presión que había ejercido sobre la mano derecha de la mujer, ya que había sido él quien se había encargado de realizar la desaparición y aparición para ambos.

- Sitúese entre la puerta y yo – él ordenó a la mujer, mientras enarbolaba su varita y escrutaba los alrededores en busca de amenazas.

Pasados unos segundos, cuando el auror se hubo convencido de que nada ni nadie iba a intentar agredirles allí, guardó de nuevo su varita y se encaró con la mujer, severo. Con un gesto de la mano, indicó a Ginny que abriese la puerta de la casa.

Ella, temblorosa como una hoja de otoño, extrajo una pequeña llave del monedero de piel de moke que había recuperado en los vestuarios del estadio, y tras un par de intentos totalmente infructuosos, logró encajar la llave en la puerta, haciéndola girar en la cerradura hasta que esta se abrió. Tras ello, pasó dentro y quedó paralizada, a la espera de lo que pensara hacer él.

- Buenas noches, señorita Weasley – Harry deseó a la chica, sin traspasar el umbral de la puerta. – Intente no exponerse demasiado mientras el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica trata de esclarecer lo sucedido en el estadio. Mantendré informado a su equipo de los progresos alcanzados durante la investigación.

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta ante él, tras una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

Ginny no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció frente a la puerta ahora cerrada, mirándola fijamente como si esta ejerciese una extraña atracción que ella no era capaz de evitar. Era imposible pensar, todos sus sentidos se habían adueñado por completo de ella, tomando su ser al asalto y logrando que se descontrolara.

Al notar una ligera presencia a su espalda, ella se giró lentamente, reconociendo al momento a su tía abuela Tessi, quien la observaba con la más absoluta estupefacción en el semblante; aquello fue el detonante para que Ginny estallara en un llanto desgarrador, se llevase la mano derecha al corazón y apoyase la espalda contra la puerta, para dejarse resbalar por ella hasta el suelo, destrozada.

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo de este fic que parece estar tirando de mí como loco para que no deje de actualizarlo. Pero eso sí, esta semana no habrá más actualizaciones, que se acerca el fin de semana y durante esos días no puedo, ni quiero, hacer más que disfrutar de mi familia.

Quiero **agradecer** su inmensa generosidad (y curiosidad, jeje) **a** todo el mundo que ha dado una oportunidad al primer capítulo de este fic, pero **en especial** a esas cuatro personas que me han dejado cuatro mensajes como cuatro soles, y que me han alegrado la semana: **GLLNMR, cieloskie, chiisitax y Celtapotter**.

Hasta la semana que viene.

**Rose.**


	3. Casi todo por discernir

_**3.- Casi todo por discernir.**_

- ¡Niña mía! – la tía Tessi corrió a auxiliar a su sobrina favorita, temiendo que su cuerpo hubiese sufrido un ataque de algún tipo y su vida corriese peligro.

Ginny no halló aliento suficiente como para poder tranquilizar a la mujer con palabras, pero tomó su mano con fuerza y se la llevó al rostro, para lograr que la otra la mirase y poderle tranquilizar con su mirada.

La tía Tessi, ya más calmada, mantuvo fijamente la mirada de Ginny con preocupación.

- ¿No me han engañado mis ojos? ¿Era él quien te ha acompañado a casa? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – quiso saber.

- Tía… él… él… yo… él… - Ginny por fin comenzó a balbucear, alterada. – Dios santo… - se llevó ambas manos al rostro y, por un momento, lo cubrió con ellas. – Podría haber pasado algo terrible en el estadio de quidditch, y en cambio él… ha sido como un bálsamo, tía – afirmó, devolviendo a su tía una mirada llena de admiración por el auror quien, cabezota, se había empeñado en escoltarle.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, muchacha? ¿Qué ha sucedido en el estadio de quiddich? Y ahora que caigo, ¿por qué estás tú aquí a estas horas? El partido no ha hecho más que comenzar – la tía Tessi preguntó, extrañada.

- Él asegura que los mortífagos no han tenido nada que ver en ello pero… todo el mundo ha creído que ellos iban a atacarnos en cualquier momento, cuando las seis marcas tenebrosas han aparecido de la nada en los aros del campo.

Su tía se tapó la boca con una mano para no gritar. ¿Mortífagos de nuevo? No quería ni pensar en que una pesadilla tal como la que habían vivido bajo el yugo del Señor Oscuro, pudiera volver a repetirse siquiera.

- No ha pasado nada, tía; ni siquiera lo que parecía inevitable. Él se ha adueñado de la situación en apenas unos segundos, nadie ha sufrido un ataque mortífago, finalmente, y lo creas o no, tras todo el terror inicial que la gente ha vivido, ha abandonado el estadio como si nada hubiese sucedido. Jamás había visto nada semejante – concluyó, aún alucinada. – Él es…

- ¿Él es…? – la tía Tessi insistió, ávida de que su sobrina terminase la frase que estaba pronunciando.

- Impresionante… - la pelirroja afirmó, sumida en una envolvente ensoñación.

Pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la pequeña de los Weasley sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, enfadada consigo misma.

- Tonterías. Él es el próximo Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica; así que no ha hecho más que su trabajo – concluyó con voz firme, intentando autoconvencerse de ello.

- Ya… - la mujer negó con la cabeza, mostrando cierta exasperación. – Y escoltarte a casa también ha sido parte de su trabajo – añadió con retintín.

- Por supuesto. Cada jugador ha sido acompañado fuera del recinto por un auror, para garantizar su seguridad. Él se ha visto obligado a acompañarme a mí, cuando yo me he negado en rotundo a aceptar cualquier escolta. Y he de decir que, para ello, se ha mostrado arrogante, cruel y sumamente desagradable – concluyó con cara de triunfo.

- Pues cuando se ha marchado de aquí, yo tan sólo he visto dolor y tristeza en su semblante – la mayor afirmó con serenidad.

Por un instante, Ginny miró a su tía con sorpresa; pero pronto desechó cualquier idea que le pudiese venir a la cabeza debido a aquellas palabras.

- Sea como sea, tía, el partido ha quedado suspendido indefinidamente, hasta que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica aclare todo lo sucedido en el estadio. No he podido hablar con mi entrenador, pero supongo que el próximo lunes a primera hora tendré que acudir a las instalaciones donde entrenan las Holyhead Harpies para continuar con la rutina oficial del equipo. Hasta entonces, sólo quiero apartarlo todo de mi mente; absolutamente todo – recalcó para silenciar los pensamientos que sabía que su tía estaba teniendo una vez más. – Sólo quiero disfrutar este fin de semana con James. ¿Dónde está?

- Él se ha acostado ya, completamente rendido; ha cenado pronto y, por una sola vez, ha decidido no esperarte; imagina si debe estar cansado.

Ginny asintió con la sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su semblante al pronunciar aquel nombre: "James"; un nombre que debería estar odiando con todas sus fuerzas, pero que tanto amaba, al igual que a los dos hombres poseedores de él. En público, fuese este quien fuese, incluso ante su tía, jamás aceptaría que aquel nombre era mucho más que un nombre bonito; era un desesperado intento de cercanía… de eternidad.

- ¿Tú has cenado? – preguntó a su tía con una sonrisa cariñosa.

- La verdad es que no he podido, debido a los nervios; temía cómo te sentirías al comparecer hoy ante el mundo que dejaste atrás.

- Ha sido genial durante lo poco que ha durado – ella intentó responder con naturalidad, aún sonriendo.

- Me alegro. Anda, levántate de ahí y acompáñame a la cocina; calentaré la cena- la tía ordenó, mientras comenzaba a darle la espalda para dirigirse ella misma a la cocina.

- Claro – Ginny aceptó mientras intentaba levantarse; no recordaba que todavía yacía en el suelo, es más, no sabía cómo, ni cuándo, había llegado allí.

¿Qué cómo se había sentido? Había querido morir por dentro para no sentir tanto dolor – se dijo para sí con tristeza. Pero eso era algo que tampoco confesaría jamás.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Nada más regresar al Minsterio de Magia, Harry reunió a todos los aurores que habían participado en la protección del evento de quidditch.

- Vuestro comportamiento ha sido ejemplar – dijo antes que nada, en reconocimiento al buen trabajo llevado a cabo por todos ellos. – Siento deciros que nadie se irá de aquí esta noche, nadie, sin que haya quedado confirmada o descartada la implicación de los mortífagos en lo que hoy ha sucedido. No podemos permitirnos que mañana, en cuanto salgan a la calle las ediciones diarias de los principales periódicos, cunda una falsa alarma entre los magos si, como yo mantengo, los mortífagos no han tenido nada que ver en esto. Así que más vale que tengamos una noticia alternativa que ofrecer o, si me equivoco, dispongamos de información suficiente para asegurar una gestión controlada de la crisis.

- ¿Qué propones, jefe? – uno de sus subordinados tomó la palabra, dispuesto a todo lo que él les pudiese pedir; al igual que todos los demás.

- Primero y principal: dos de vosotros, escoltad "amistosamente" a Draco Malfoy hasta aquí. Si los mortífagos han violado el pacto alcanzado entre ellos y el Ministerio de Magia, su cabecilla debe saberlo y pagar por ello. Tú no, Ron – ordenó a su mejor amigo, quien ya se disponía a partir en cumplimiento de aquella tarea. – He dicho "amistosamente"; que de buenas a primeras él te encuentre a ti, o a mí, requiriéndole para escoltarle al Minsterio de Magia, no sería más que una abierta declaración de guerra.

El pelirrojo rezongó por lo bajo, pero asintió; ya habría otro momento más propicio para buscar la vuelta a aquel maldito pendenciero.

- Ron, Samuel y Jackson: poneos en contacto con Azkabán, que os confirmen en qué fecha se hizo efectiva la salida de prisión de Augustus Rookwood debido a su enfermedad en estado terminal. Y después quiero una crónica completa, minuto a minuto, de dónde ha marchado él nada más salir de la cárcel, qué ha hecho y con quién ha hablado. Finalmente, interrogadle; pero no seáis muy duros con él.

- ¿Que no seamos muy duros? ¡Merece todo lo que le pase! ¡Por Merlín! – Ron protestó, exaltado; el hecho de que Augustus Rookwood hubiese trabajado como infiltrado en el Ministerio de Magia, concretamente en el Departamento de Misterios, hería el orgullo del pelirrojo.

- Por Dios, Ron, se está muriendo – Harry le recordó con tristeza. – La piedad es una de las principales diferencias entre ellos y nosotros.

- Tienes razón; pero no me gusta ni un pelo tener que andar con paños calientes con ningún mortífago, sea quien sea y por el motivo que sea.

- A mí tampoco, ya lo sabes – Harry respondió con voz cortante. – A partir de mañana voy a poner vigilancia a las "viejas glorias"; Draco mantiene a raya a los mortífagos más jóvenes, y cree hacerlo también con los más veteranos; pero yo nunca las he tenido todas conmigo. Bien; voy a mi despacho, a reunirme con Kingsley y con el Ministro de Magia – concluyó con seriedad. – En cuanto tengáis novedades, por pequeñas que sean, avisadme.

- Así se hará.

Sin decir una palabra más, Harry se encaminó hacia su despacho y entró en él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hacía más de media hora que dos hombres le aguardaban dentro, tal y como él había dicho a sus subordinados, y ambos habían aprovechado el tiempo para tomar sus propias decisiones sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Debemos acelerar el traspaso de poderes, tanto de mí hacia Kingsley como nuevo Ministro de Magia, como de él hacia ti, como nuevo Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica – el más mayor de ambos afirmó, convencido. – Yo ya no cumpliré los ochenta años – sonrió, divertido, - y aunque sigo estando en plenas facultades, sé que no es esa la imagen que transmito a los magos, fuera del Ministerio de Magia – dicho esto, su voz adoptó una completa solemnidad -. Ahora, más que nunca desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra, el mundo mágico necesita líderes jóvenes, capacitados y fuertes, con fama de emplear mano firme para resolver cualquier problema; esos líderes, sin duda, sois vosotros dos – aseguró a sus dos interlocutores.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, sobre todo en lo que a ti respecta, Harry – Kingsley Shacklebolt dijo al recién llegado, totalmente convencido. – Si de mí depende, el mundo mágico amanecerá mañana contigo como nuevo Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- Y contigo como nuevo Ministro de Magia - el mayor aseguró, volviendo a sonreír. - Además, ambas noticias harán que lo sucedido hoy pase a un discreto segundo plano; o que al menos, no cope todas las conversaciones del día.

Por un momento, Harry quedó pensativo, evaluando las implicaciones de lo que ambos acababan de anunciar.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Quiera yo o no quiera, sigo representando un icono de la lucha contra los mortífagos; que yo esté al frente del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica dará más tranquilidad y serenidad, aunque tan sólo sean aparentes, a la mayoría de magos y brujas; y eso, más que nada, es lo que necesitamos ahora – el auror aceptó, conforme. – Si yo aseguro, cuando tenga la certeza total de ello, que los mortífagos no están implicados en lo que ha sucedido hoy, todos me creerán.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de ello, Harry? – el Ministro de Magia cesante quiso saber, preocupado.

- Casi totalmente; el modus operandi de los mortífagos no coincide con lo que hemos visto hoy en el estadio de quidditch; a los cinco segundos de haber aparecido la primera marca tenebrosa he sabido que ellos no tenían nada que ver con el asunto; si ellos hubiesen convocado esa marca, no habría pasado ni un segundo siquiera hasta que hubiese muerto el primer mago o bruja, fulminado por un Avada Kedavra. Y eso no les conviene, en absoluto. A los cinco segundos siguientes, mis hombres y yo habríamos caído como una plaga sobre sus puntos de reunión conocidos, sus hogares y familias… y Azkabán se habría llenado hasta rebosar con ellos. Prometieron una vida pacífica, siempre y cuando se respete su particular modo de vida, y lo cumplirán. De todos modos, he hecho que traigan a Draco para asegurarnos.

- Ha sido muy buena idea – el Ministro de Magia afirmó, conforme. – Nos vamos, pues, para que tú puedas mantener una "conversación amistosa" con él. Voy a enviar lechuzas a las sedes de los principales periódicos para magos y brujas, haciéndoles partícipes de los dos nuevos nombramientos; y de paso, les pediré que se mantengan a la espera hasta que tú les envíes, esta misma noche, un mensaje con una explicación razonable de los acontecimientos acaecidos en el campo de quidditch.

Harry asintió, dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su inmediato superior.

Y los dos hombres salieron de la estancia para continuar con su conversación en el despacho que ocupa el Ministro de Magia.

Pocos minutos después, la figura de Stacy Borrows, una de las aurores de confianza de Harry, se asomó por la puerta del despacho del nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, después de haber llamado a la puerta; aunque no esperó la autorización para entrar.

- Draco Malfoy está aquí – anunció secamente, dedicando a Harry una mirada inquieta.

- Hazle pasar – él ordenó con rapidez.

A pesar de que, en su fuero interno, habría deseado hacerle esperar eternamente, - no, mejor, hacerle arder en el infierno – aceptó en recibirle rápidamente, en aras de las "cordiales relaciones" entre el grupo de mortífagos redimidos que él acaudillaba, y el Ministerio de Magia; y en el fondo, por el respeto, por pequeño que este fuera, que sentía por él.

Eran los modales del rubio lo que más le enervaba, algo que pudo comprobar inmediatamente que Malfoy se hizo notar en el cuarto; entró con aires de grandeza, dejándose caer en la silla que había frente a la mesa de despacho de Harry como si aquella oficina fuese su feudo personal, y no aquel lugar donde trabajaba el hombre que podía encarcelarlo de por vida si lo considerase necesario.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, Potter? – Draco Malfoy preguntó al auror con arrogancia mientras le dedicaba una mirada condescendiente.

Antes de responder, Harry le devolvió una mirada fría y serena, cargada de advertencia, que logró inquietar al otro, a pesar de que hubiese puesto todo su empeño en no mostrarlo.

- Yo de ti, me guardaría la pavonería para quienes pudiese impresionar – Harry dijo sin inmutarse. - ¿Os habéis portado mal, Draco? – preguntó a su vez, hablando al rubio como si de un niño se tratase, a sabiendas de que aquello lograría molestarle todavía más.

El mortífago cerró los puños con fuerza, airado y ofendido; pero pasados unos segundos, optó por preservar sus propios intereses, en vez de dinamitar todo lo que él y su "grupo" habían logrado con tanto esfuerzo tras el final de la Segunda Guerra.

- Sabes perfectamente que no hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos montado el numerito en el partido de quidditch de esta tarde; sí, sé a qué viene todo esto – el rubio respondió con cansancio. - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, entonces?

- Sé que no habéis sido vosotros, pero necesitaba que tú me lo confirmases – Harry respondió, mostrando cierta amabilidad en la voz, ahora que el otro había bajado los humos.

Draco asintió, indicando que comprendía la situación.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas por tu entorno? He de confesar que tu padre y sus viejos compañeros de andanzas me preocupan; no pierden oportunidad de provocar al Ministerio de Magia, siempre que pueden.

- Mientras vosotros cumpláis vuestra palabra de no entrometeros en nuestros asuntos, siempre y cuando estos afecten tan sólo a nosotros, todos nosotros cumpliremos la palabra dada – Draco prometió, solemne, y en parte indignado por la desconfianza en su palabra de caballero que esta mostrando su mayor adversario.

- ¿Todos? – Harry insistió con retintín.

- Todos, Potter. Sé que piensas que no soy capaz de mantener a raya a la generación de mi padre, él incluido; pero no es así. Ellos son los primeros en valorar la tregua que yo he conseguido para todos nosotros; sin los acuerdos que yo firmé en nombre de todos los mortífagos, jamás podríamos llevar la vida que nos gusta llevar; aunque sea a costa de aislarnos del resto de los magos y brujas para lograrlo. Ellos odian a los sangre sucia tanto como lo hago yo; pero no van a emprender una nueva cruzada contra los mestizos a costa de sus propias vidas, o bajo pena de prisión, una vez más. Se conforman con no admitir en su propia sociedad a individuos indeseados – Draco afirmó con una sonrisa. – Vosotros no metáis vuestras narices en nuestros asuntos, que nosotros no las meteremos en los vuestros.

- ¿Hasta cuándo, Malfoy?

- Hasta que yo lo diga – Draco se cubrió de nuevo con un manto de arrogancia; pero bajo él, había verdad en sus palabras.

- El Ministerio de Magia mantendrá su palabra – Harry prometió, solemne.

- Entonces, los mortífagos mantendrán la suya. ¿Existe alguna razón más, Potter, para que yo tenga que estar aquí casi a media noche, en vez de en la cama con mi esposa? – el otro preguntó con sorna.

- No, Draco, no la hay. Gracias por venir.

El rubio miró a Harry con ojos desorbitados por la amabilidad de estas últimas palabras; pero si hubiese sabido cuánto el auror envidiaba al mortífago en aquel mismo momento, por poseer una mujer a quien amar, una familia a la que regresar noche tras noche, no habría podido evitar sentir pena por él.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Una vez la presencia de Draco Malfoy desapareció del Ministerio de Magia, Ron entró en el despacho de su jefe con cara de pocos amigos.

- Augustus Rookwood ha marchó a su antigua casa directamente, nada más salir de Azkabán, y no ha hablado con nadie desde entonces, excepto con su casera, una mujer tan entrada en años que lo único a lo que aspira es a vivir en paz hasta que las arrugas la aplasten. Y nadie más ha salido de Azkabán desde entonces, ni lo hará en breve – Ron resumió a su jefe.

- Lo imaginaba; pero tenemos que descartar todas las posibilidades, por pequeñas que sean.

Ron asintió, conforme.

- Mira que odio a ese tipo – el pelirrojo afirmó con desdén, refiriéndose a Malfoy.

- Sabes que él jamás ha sido santo de mi devoción; pero he de reconocer que tiene lo que hay que tener para lidiar con esa panda de integristas que lidera – Harry reconoció, pensativo.

- Bueno – añadió. – Confirmado que los mortífagos no han tenido nada que ver en lo de esta tarde. Voy a redactar un comunicado, que enviaré a El Profeta y a los demás periódicos, comunicando este hecho, y que, a pesar de que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no tiene aún indicios de quién o quiénes han podido perpetrar tal atentado contra la comunidad mágica, no cesará en sus pesquisas hasta lograrlo; y que pronto tendrán más noticias. Espero que con esto y con el nombramiento exprés de Kingsley y el mío en nuestros nuevos cargos, podamos mantener la situación controlada hasta que logremos esclarecer los hechos y apresar a los culpables.

- ¿Qué es eso de nombramiento exprés? – Ron preguntó, observando a Harry con suspicacia.

El moreno asintió, devolviéndole una mirada alegre que el otro interpretó sin lugar a dudas.

- ¡Tío! ¡Felicidades! – por impulso, abrazó a su mejor amigo, emocionado. - ¡Ve a contárselo a todos los demás! ¡Ahora mismo!

- En cuanto termine de hablar contigo – Harry sonrió, agradecido; pero pronto su semblante se llenó de seriedad. – Ron… sabes a quién he escoltado esta tarde hasta su casa…

- Lo sé. Tú y ella…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Harry alzó una mano, cortándole la frase por completo.

- Ni una palabra, Ron – Harry ordenó a su mejor amigo con voz que no admitía réplica. – Toma – en cambio le alargó un papel doblado por la mitad, que Ron tomó de su mano, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Al leer en él una dirección del Reino Unido y no reconocerla en absoluto, miró a Harry con cara de haberse perdido algo.

- Es su dirección. Hoy no has podido hablar con ella debido a todo lo que ha sucedido; quizá sea mejor que haya pasado así. Ve a verla, hablad en un lugar discreto y tranquilo; cuanto antes mejor.

- Gracias… - el pelirrojo tan sólo pudo musitar, emocionado.

Y guardó cuidadosamente el pequeño papel en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cual oro en paño.

- Ojalá este asunto de la Marca Tenebrosa se resuelva cuanto antes, y yo pueda mantenerme alejado de ella, cuanto más, mejor – Harry deseó, con voz ausente.

- Si nuestra relación con Ginny se normaliza, te verás obligado a cruzarte con ella en La Madriguera de vez en cuando; sobre todo, mientras mi madre continúe cuidando de Teddy durnate el verano – Ron respondió, reflexivo – cuando tú no lo torturas con la presencia de esa arpía de tu novia.

- Bueno, ese es ahora el menor de mis problemas – Harry zanjó el tema, fingiendo que no había escuchado la pulla que Ron le había lanzado. - Salgamos a comunicar todas las novedades a nuestros compañeros – palmeó la espalda de Ron con familiaridad. – Y sobre lo de ella, no quiero saber absolutamente nada; tan sólo que finalmente tus padres han logrado ser felices de nuevo; nada más.

Ron asintió con tristeza, y ambos hombres salieron del despacho, dando la conversación por terminada.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Una hora después, la media noche sorprendió a Harry arrodillado, en su jardín secreto, destrozando con furia una rosa color perla, que hasta hacía nada había sido una bellísima y majestuosa princesa en aquel lugar de ensueño; el llanto lo asaltó de nuevo sin darle opción a poder evitarlo.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos.

Ya sé que hace tiempo que no actualizaba, pero entre el trabajo y la semana de vacaciones que he pasado fuera de casa, no me ha resultado posible hacerlo antes de hoy. Aún así, voy a publicar este capítulo sin haber podido revisarlo tranquilante, para no alargar más la situación; así que si detectáis muchas faltas de ortografía o gramática, o demasiada repetición de la misma palabra en vez de usar sinónimos, ruego me perdonéis.

**Agradecimientos:**

- a **GLLNMR** - por el review recibido en el capítulo 2. Espero que este te guste, aunque para tu gusto haya tardado demasiado en actualizar.

- a **Guest** - por el review recibido en el capítulo 2.

- a **Krisy Weasley** - por el review recibido en el capítulo 2.

- a **anatripotter** - por el review recibido en el capítulo 2.

- a **Celtapotter** - por el review recibido en el capítulo 2, y por añadir el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

- a **Gelygirl** - por el review recibido en el capítulo 2.

- a **Alioth Akane** - por añadir el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

- a **chiisitax** - por añadir el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

- a **cieloskie** - por añadir el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

- a **maicolpotter861027** - por añadir el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

- a p**han0** - por añadir el fic a sus favoritos.

- a **Fanny Taka** - por añadir el fic a sus alertas.

- a **ginnyandharry´s love** - por añadir el fic a sus alertas.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

**Un abrazo a todos.**

**Rose.**


	4. Sacudidas emocionales

_**4.- Sacudidas emocionales.**_

Aquel domingo, tal y como había prometido a Ron —pero sobre todo a sí mismo— Harry se propuso pasarlo por completo con Teddy. Su prometida, Cho Chang, le facilitó mucho esta tarea, ya que en cuanto Harry le propuso pasar un día en familia, en el campo, con su ahijado Teddy, ella se excusó diciendo que hacía tiempo que había acordado pasar ese día con sus mejores amigas. A Harry no le pareció una excusa muy convincente, pues no conocía de ninguna mujer que realmente fuese una buena amiga de su novia —aunque aduladoras no le faltaban, sobre todo debido a la gran fortuna de su padre—, pero como favorecía sus propios planes, aceptó las palabras de la morena sin rechistar; eso sí, que Cho rechazase tan rápidamente y con tanta contundencia pasar tiempo con Teddy le dio mucho en qué pensar.

Y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, precisamente, mientras Teddy se dedicaba a quitar el envoltorio a las ranas de chocolate que él le había regalado, con la intención, más que de comerlas, de comprobar si el cromo de celebridades que le salía en cada una de ellas era nuevo en su amplia colección o pasaba a formar parte de los "repetidos con los que negociar" con sus amigos de Hogwarts durante el próximo curso.

Los dos descansaban sentados al borde de un pequeño riachuelo, con los pantalones remangados y los pies metidos en el agua, dejándose refrescar y deleitándose con la suave corriente que discurría entre ellos.

— ¡Vaya! —Teddy exclamó, de pronto, asombrado, sin dejar de observar fijamente el cromo de la última rana de chocolate que acababa de desenvolver.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Harry quiso saber, alertado por el grito. Había sido devuelto de golpe a la realidad.

—El profesor Longbottom me ha sonreído —el niño aseguró, alucinado.

Harry vio que, entre las pequeñas manos del niño, se hallaba un cromo con una figura enmarcada, en cuyo pie podía leerse: "Neville Longbottom". Inmediatamente sonrió con calidez, recordando a uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo sorprendente fue que un segundo después habría jurado que la figura de la foto le había guiñado un ojo, también sonriente; tras lo que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

—Menudo figura —Harry afirmó, divertido —. ¿Ese cromo ya lo tenías?

—No; hacía mucho tiempo que lo andaba buscando; es uno de los más codiciados en Hogwarts porque casi todos los alumnos admiran al profesor Longbottom—Teddy afirmó con pasión —. Menos los Slytherin.

—Menos los Slytherin, claro. ¿Y a ti qué te parece?

— ¡Que es el héroe más alucinante que he conocido nunca! Si no te cuento a ti—el niño se apresuró en añadir, azorado. A lo que Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Yo tan sólo quiero ser como un padre para ti; nada más. — Comenzó a hacer cosquillas a su ahijado y se vio obligado a retenerlo con fuerza entre los brazos para que este no cayera al agua, pues había comenzado a retorcerse, presa de la risa. — ¿Eres feliz? — le preguntó con voz seria, sin dejar de estrecharlo en un abrazo.

—Claro que soy feliz — Teddy respondió con tanta obviedad, que Harry no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, sorprendido —. Eres el mejor padrino del mundo —añadió, rotundo—. Eres el único padre que he conocido —miró a Harry con tanta devoción, que al joven se le ensanchó el corazón, lleno de amor por él.

Por un momento, Harry mantuvo la mirada de Teddy con intensidad.

— ¿Eres feliz estando con Cho? ¿Lo pasáis bien juntos cuando ella te cuida? —preguntó por fin, preocupado.

—Bueno…

— ¿Y ese "bueno"? — Instintivamente, volvió a abrazar a su ahijado, protector —. Siempre has podido contarme cualquier cosa que te pase, lo sabes; y esta vez tampoco va a ser distinto.

—Bueno… yo no puedo ser feliz con alguien que no es feliz estando conmigo —miró a su padrino, preocupado por haberle contrariado con sus palabras; pero Harry le había pedido la verdad, y esa era la única verdad para él.

— ¿Cho no es feliz estando contigo? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? — Harry no salía de su asombro; aquella afirmación era la última que habría esperado escuchar, pues la chica no cesaba de asegurarle que era todo un placer para ella cuidar del ahijado de su prometido. ¿Ron iba a tener razón, finalmente? —no pudo evitar preguntarse.

—No hace falta que lo haga, padrino; cuando alguien no es feliz estando conmigo lo noto; y cuando está conmigo, ella es tan feliz como pueda serlo un Malfoy dando la libertad a uno de sus elfos domésticos.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de los Malfoy? — el estupor de Harry no paraba de crecer.

—Te he escuchado hablar de ellos miles, millones de veces, cuando crees que no estoy prestando atención; y también a la tía Hermione y al tío Ron; ellos dicen que son las personas más crueles que uno pueda echarse a la cara —el niño afirmó, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya soy mayor para que me sigas ocultando las cosas.

—Yo no quiero ocultarte nada; lo que pasa es que me gustaría que ciertos… asuntos, no te salpiquen —le explicó con tristeza; tomó nota mental de llevar más cuidado con las conversaciones que mantenía en presencia de un niño que acababa de demostrar que ya no lo era tanto—. ¿No será que le has cogido un poco de manía por tener que compartirme con ella, de ahora en adelante? —intentó enfocar el asunto que les ocupaba de un modo distinto.

— ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Ojalá tú te enamorases y te casases! ¡Pero con alguien que te quiera de verdad! ¡No con ella! — Teddy gritó con pasión, ofendido, algo muy raro en él. Y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, su rostro enrojeció como un tomate—. Lo siento padrino, yo no quería…. — Las lágrimas estaban apunto de saltarle de los infantiles ojos, y Harry lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando tranquilizarlo a pesar del caos que había estallado en su propio corazón.

¿Cómo un niño tan pequeño se había dado cuenta de algo que él intentaba negarse a sí mismo con tanta obstinación? Ni él amaba a Cho Chang, ni ella lo amaba a él; y aunque se empeñase en afirmar a los cuatro vientos que el amor no era importante en la vida, al menos en la suya sí lo era; y de qué modo. ¿Qué estaba intentado hacer, entonces? Y lo que más le preocupaba: ¿Cómo sus propios actos podían afectar a sus seres queridos? Aquello era algo que no iba a tener más remedio que meditar profundamente, antes de tomar decisiones tan trascendentales como la de casarse sin amor.

—Está bien, hijo, no pasa nada; nada…—aseguró a su ahijado, sin embargo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, unidos por aquel abrazo que decía más que mil palabras.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Aquella mañana de domingo, Ginny, sentada en una silla ante la mesa de la sala de estar, se sostenía la cabeza con una mano, con fastidio, sin poder evitar desviar la vista de una foto que parecía devolverle la mirada, descaradamente, desde una de las páginas centrales de El Profeta de aquel día. Aprovechando que la tía Tessi, y también James, aún dormían, la joven pelirroja daba rienda suelta a toda la agitación, toda la zozobra, que mantenían a su corazón en un naufragio permanente desde que, hacía tan sólo un día, se había reencontrado con Harry de un modo tan abrupto.

Una lágrima solitaria discurría hacia su barbilla, que se secó con el dorso de la mano con rabia, sin decidirse a pasar la maldita página que tanto la estaba trastornando y que a la vez proporcionaba tanta calidez a su maltrecho corazón. En un arrebato de furia lleno de frustración, cogió un rotulador negro que había sobre la mesa, de los que James usaba para pintarrajear lo que deberían ser hojas de papel en blanco —que demasiado a menudo no lo eran— y dibujó unas cejas de sátiro y un exagerado bigote en el rostro apuesto del hombre moreno que seguía mirándola con descaro. Inmediatamente se arrepintió y ejecutó un hechizo "_Obliteración_" para eliminar todas las marcas que había hecho tan a la ligera. En cambio, estampó un dulce beso en los labios del hombre de la foto y afirmó: —Si tú supieras…

De pronto, el sonido del timbre la sorprendió, logrando que se pusiese de pie de un salto. Nadie conocía su paradero, ni siquiera el entrenador de las Holyhead Harpies o los miembros del equipo; nadie excepto… ¿Y si era Harry quien aguardaba ante su puerta? Aquel pensamiento le producía mareos por la excitación llena de temor que le hacía sentir.

Recomponiéndose lo mejor que pudo, caminó hasta la puerta; había decidido abrirla, fuese quien fuese quien aguardase tras ella; no podía continuar viviendo siempre con aquel temor a toparse con él, no, si realmente deseaba volver a vivir en el Reino Unido. Al abrirla, quedó petrificada: del otro lado, no era Harry, sino su hermano Ron, a quien no había visto en casi cinco años, quien le ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Ron… ¡Ron! –dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, se abalanzó sobre su hermano y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

— Vaya… —él respondió, abrazándola también, emocionado —. Teniendo en cuenta que no has venido a vernos en casi cinco años, y que cada vez que yo he intentado ir a verte siempre has tenido una escusa "oportuna" para dejar la visita para otra ocasión, me sorprende, la verdad.

— Pues claro que te he echado de menos. Las cosas han tenido que pasar así, pero…

— ¿Qué cosas, Ginny? — Él la miró a los ojos con dureza, exigiendo una respuesta que no llegó, pues ella quedó en silencio—. Bueno, da igual por el momento. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡No! N-no, Ron—ella suavizó su tono de voz, intentando mostrarse tranquila—; prefiero que no lo hagas; la casa está patas arriba y…

— ¿Desde cuándo ese ha sido un problema entre nosotros? Ginny, soy tu hermano.

—Para mí sí lo es. Vamos a charlar a la cafetería del pueblo, si te parece; allí estaremos tranquilos.

—Como quieras. — Él aceptó, resignado, con el fin de lograr desentrañar el misterio que la había mantenido lejos de él y de toda la familia durante tanto tiempo, por fin.

Ginny cogió su chaqueta de un perchero que había junto a la puerta, cerró la puerta con llave, y condujo a su hermano hasta una acogedora cafetería situada en uno de los edificios más antiguos y con más encanto de la pequeña villa que ella había elegido para ocultar su gran secreto. Ya sentados a una mesa, con sendos cafés calientes ante ellos, la pelirroja cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo Ron la había localizado.

— ¿Cómo has logrado encontrarme? —le preguntó a bocajarro, suspicaz.

— ¿Te molesta que lo haya hecho? —él respondió del mismo modo.

— Esa no es la cuestión, Ron. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? —insistió, temerosa de que el secreto que había estado guardando tan celosamente hubiese sido finalmente desvelado.

— Harry me ha dicho dónde encontrarte —él dijo sin más, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Al escucharle, Ginny, sin darse cuenta, enrojeció como una colegiala. Intentó decir algo, pero Ron la detuvo alzando una mano.

—No vas a hablar mal de él delante de mí —dejó bien claro. Y Ginny soltó una exhalación, pero calló.

— ¿Vendrás a La Madriguera, a ver a papá y a mamá? —se centró en el asunto por el que había venido a verla, además de por él mismo.

— ¿Ellos querrán verme? — Ginny objetó con vergüenza.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, tonta? ¡Ellos se mueren por verte! No puedes imaginar cuánto han sufrido por ti durante estos largos años en que tú has decidido permanecer alejada de nosotros.

—Oh, Ron, lo siento tanto… —él hubiese deseado decirle "¿Y por qué lo has hecho, entonces?" pero decidió no buscar pelea con ella; al menos no aquel día—. Está bien, iré… un día de estos.

—Un día de estos, no; mañana mismo te quiero allí, si todavía te consideras mi hermana —. Aquello no era una amenaza… o quizá sí lo fuera; estaba harto de la desconfianza de su hermana pequeña, de su distancia. Su voz, más que sus palabras, afectó profundamente a Ginny, quien tomó una rápida decisión.

—Lo haré, Ron; mañana por la tarde iré a visitarles, sin falta —prometió.

—Bien. — La tomó por ambas manos, intentando transmitirle su calor y su cariño—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ginny? ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros sin darnos un motivo siquiera, por pequeño que fuera? — Había ruego en sus palabras, un deseo loco de recuperarla de una vez y para siempre. Y ella estrechó con cariño las manos que tanto adoraba, pero se mantuvo firme; no por ella misma, sino por defender su "secreto".

— Mira, Ron, sólo una cosa te pido: si todos queréis que volvamos a ser una familia, respetad mi silencio hasta que yo esté preparada para romperlo —le acarició la mejilla con ternura, rogándole con aquel gesto cariñoso que tuviera paciencia.

— ¡Mierda! — Ron sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, frustrado—. ¡Eres la mujer más cabeza dura que me he echado a la cara!

— ¿Más que tu adorada Hermione?

— Ella está fuera de todos los rankings – él rezongó, molesto. Y Ginny rió, divertida.

— ¿Vas a respetar mi decisión, entonces?

— Lo haré, si eso es lo que quieres. Y avisaré a papá y a mamá de que no te pregunten nada… ¡de lo que más desean saber! ¡Por Merlín!

— Gracias, Ron; eres el mejor hermano del mundo —volvió a besarle para reforzar aquella afirmación.

— Un blando, es lo que soy. Bueno… es hora de que me marche; tan sólo he venido a pedirte que vengas a ver a papá y a mamá, y eso ya lo he hecho. — Las defensas del joven pelirrojo habían hecho acto de presencia, de pronto—. Hasta mañana, hermanita; y más vale que no te retrases.

— No lo haré. Hasta mañana, entonces —ella afirmó, dejándole marchar, a sabiendas de que aquel reencuentro había sido tan duro para él como lo estaba siendo para ella.

Aún sentada ante el café que se enfriaba en su taza, Ginny lo observó marchar, pensativa; en aquel momento, no podía evitar sentir que le debía una, y una muy grande… a Harry. Pensar aquello la abofeteó con crueldad.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

James Sirius bajó las escaleras, aún en pijama, mientras se frotaba los ojos de forma descuidada, intentando terminar de despejarse. No sabía porqué, pero a pesar de haberse marchado a la cama lleno de sueño la noche anterior, al poco rato de haberse dormido despertó bruscamente, y le costó lo que le parecieron auténticos eones volver a conciliar el sueño. Tan sólo el constante e insistente ruido producido por su barriga había acabado obligándole a levantarse de la cama tan temprano y caminar hacia la cocina, en busca de algo con qué llenarla. Esperaba que su madre estuviese allí, o en cualquier lugar de la casa, pero despierta; se moría por echarse en sus brazos para que ella le estampase uno de sus "súper enormes besos de bruja", como solía llamarlos para que él no parase de reír. Instintivamente, revolvió aún más su rebelde pelo moreno, mientras sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda oteaban a su alrededor, y sus oídos atentos a cualquier ruido que se escuchase en la casa, por mínimo que fuera. También había deseado que la tía Tessi no se hubiese levantado todavía, para poder tener a su madre toda para él, como tanto le gustaba; pero al permanecer unos cuantos segundos escuchando, llegó a la conclusión, decepcionado, de que ni su madre ni su vieja tía se habían levantado todavía; la casa permanecía en absoluto silencio. Pero él seguía teniendo tanta hambre que acabaría con la primera cosa aparentemente comestible que le pusiesen por delante.

Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, terminó de bajar las escaleras y entró en la cocina, yendo directo a la nevera; sacó una gran jarra de leche y llenó un vaso a rebosar con ella; la habría calentado con un encantamiento de aire caliente —que había copiado de su madre, después de habérselo visto hacer en un montón de ocasiones, y que nadie sabía que podía ejecutar— pero decidió hacer caso a esta, quien le había advertido que si ejecutaba magia sin su presencia, se le podía caer el pelo. Muy en el fondo, él no creía que por ejecutar un hechizo, que ella utilizaba un día sí y otro también y que jamás la había dejado calva, fuese a caérsele el pelo; pero por si acaso, siempre había tomado la advertencia de un modo literal. Guardaba todos los hechizos que era capaz de ejecutar para la soledad y protección de su propia habitación, donde sentía que nada malo podía suceder, pasase lo que pasase.

Resignado a tomar la leche fría porque mamá tampoco le permitía usar los fogones —con magia o sin ella— buscó en la alhacena un paquete de galletas que estaba a rebosar, lo cogió entero, e hizo malabares para llevar ambas cosas hacia la sala de estar, donde su madre había hecho instalar una televisión muggle que emitía los dibujos animados que a él tanto entretenían, sobre todo en momentos como aquel.

Le vino justo para llegar hasta la mesa de la sala de estar y depositar la leche y las galletas sobre ella de un modo apresurado, tanto, que no pudo evitar que las galletas se desparramasen sobre el periódico que, seguramente, había estado leyendo su madre. Ella se ponía hecha una furia si él husmeaba en los periódicos, y siempre los escondía donde él no pudiese encontrarlos; así que encontrar uno abandonado de un modo tan descuidado fue toda una promesa de aventuras para él. Apartando las galletas con entusiasmo, fijó la vista en las imágenes del periódico, y su asombro fue tanto y tan grande, que apunto estuvo de caer de la silla donde había comenzado a acomodarse: él mismo se miraba desde la foto del periódico; no, no se había vuelto loco; había parpadeado montones de veces y cuando abría los ojos, siempre estaba él mismo devolviéndose la mirada, sonriente; eso sí, mucho mayor de los cuatro años que él tenía en ese momento; todo un adulto, quizá de la misma edad que su mamá. ¿Qué magia alucinante era aquella? — Se preguntó con la boca abierta—. Seguramente, si era capaz de descifrar alguna de las palabras que acompañaban a aquella foto, lo sabría.

Por suerte para él, era perfectamente capaz de leer cualquier texto, siempre que estuviese escrito en letras mayúsculas; las minúsculas se le resistían aún —se vio obligado a admitir—y en aquella página había un titular escrito en enormes y perfectas mayúsculas: "HARRY JAMES POTTER, NUEVO Y FLAMANTE DIRECTOR DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD MÁGICA DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA INGLÉS". Leyó una y otra vez aquel titular: esa persona no era él, sino alguien llamado Harry James Potter; pero era tan parecido a él que le había hecho confundirse por completo. ¡Y se llamaba James, como él! De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó su mente como una exhalación: ¿Y si ese Harry James Potter era su padre? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Por eso su madre había dejado el periódico abierto por aquella página, para que él lo viera? Dudaba sobre esto último profundamente, pero la primera pregunta que se había formulado, cuanto más se la repetía, más seguridad hallaba en su interior de que había hallado la respuesta correcta.

Recordó lo que su madre le había contado sobre su padre: era un hombre apuesto, amable y honesto, un héroe que había salvado a los magos ingleses en numerosas ocasiones… y muy parecido a él. Jamás le había revelado su nombre, pues decía que su padre no podía estar con ellos para protegerles… aunque tampoco nunca le había contado de qué debía protegerles. Le había asegurado una y otra vez que ella y su padre se habían querido mucho, tanto, que con el tiempo de ese amor había nacido él. Su mente bullía a una velocidad de vértigo, planteándole millones de preguntas que no tenía ni idea de cómo responder: ¿Por qué los había dejado? ¿Por qué él no podía ni siquiera conocer su nombre? ¿De qué había tenido que protegerles? ¿Y eso tan malo seguía siendo una amenaza ahora? Entendía que su padre no estuviese con ellos cuando vivían en Canadá pero, ¿y ahora, que habían regresado a Inglaterra? ¿Podría estar con ellos ahora? Algo en todas aquellas preguntas no encajaba; o más bien, en todas las respuestas que su madre le había dado para acallar la mayoría de ellas, cada vez que él se las había formulado.

A sus cuatro años recién cumplidos, conocía lo suficiente a su propia madre como para intuir que siempre que él le preguntaba por su padre, ella respondía con evasivas y con frases más dignas de uno de los cuentos infantiles que ella a menudo le contaba, que con una realidad que él fuese capaz de entender y asimilar; y siempre estaba aquella profunda tristeza en sus ojos, al recordarlo.

Hasta ahora, nunca había sabido cómo sortear las profundas barreras que su madre había interpuesto entre él y todas las respuestas verdaderas; no podía preguntar a la tía Tessi, porque se encontraba, una y otra vez, con las mismas respuestas que le habría dado su madre; las dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para responderle lo mismo, seguramente. Pero ahora tenía a quién preguntar: Harry James Potter. Si no era su padre, al menos sabría ponerle sobre su pista; pero en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que él era su padre, que su búsqueda había terminado por fin.

Armado de un valor y de una resolución que sólo los niños pueden tener, comenzó a trazar su plan: HARRY JAMES POTTER; DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD MÁGICA; MINISTERIO DE MAGIA INGLÉS. Por tanto, tenía que buscar a Harry James Potter en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia Inglés. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo alejarse de la casa sin que lo supiese su madre, ni su tía Tessi? ¿Y cómo llegar al Ministerio de Magia Inglés? Se estrujó la mente una y otra vez, y al final decidió tomar el vaso de leche con galletas; con el estómago lleno, seguro que algo se le ocurriría.

Por lo pronto, se marchó de la sala de estar de vuelta a la cocina, por si su madre lo sorprendía ante aquella foto; ella no debía sospechar nada, nada en absoluto, si quería llegar a encontrarse con su padre… por fin.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Aquella misma tarde, Teddy se entretenía ojeando uno de los comics que su padrino le había comprado aquella misma mañana; se suponía que debería estar haciendo la siesta, o eso creía Harry; pero la pura realidad era que, desde que esa mañana le había hablado de un modo tan duro, y a pesar de que él parecía no haber dado importancia alguna al asunto, Teddy sí que se la daba; y mucha.

"— ¡Ojalá tú te enamorases y te casases! ¡Pero con alguien que te quiera de verdad! ¡No con ella!"

Aquella frase revoloteaba en su mente sin cesar, haciéndole sentir miserable.

Pero es que no podía olvidar aquellos días en que su padrino había sido feliz de verdad… junto a Ginny Weasley. No recordaba bien todos los momentos vividos entonces, tan sólo retazos, pues él había sido mucho más pequeño en aquella época; pero lo que no podría olvidar, jamás, era el sentimiento de felicidad que él y su padrino habían compartido junto a aquella mujer que, de pronto, los había abandonado sin más.

Durante los años transcurridos desde entonces, no había podido evitar preguntarse un montón de veces por qué ella los había abandonado, porqué, al menos, no había dado a su padrino una explicación para convencerle, para calmarle… Los dos se habían querido muchísimo, de eso él no tenía ninguna duda… Y ahora su padrino iba a casarse con alguien que ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerle sonreír…

Se preguntó porqué Ginny Weasley volvía a su cabeza en un día como aquel, en que estaba tan preocupado por su padrino; quizá porque sabía que ella había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones, aunque él se hubiese empeñado en negarlo cada vez que se le preguntaba por el tema. O quizá porque en el plazo de tres días, el niño se había topado con el nombre de ella una y otra vez, sin descanso: en El Profeta, en la radio para magos, en aquel papel que había descubierto con ese nombre y una dirección en el despacho de su padrino, que luego desapareció sin dejar rastro…

Aquella dirección… ¿Quería decir aquello que Harry había ido en busca de las explicaciones que ella le debía? Negó con la cabeza, contundente; Harry no paraba de afirmar que iba a casarse con Cho, y que sólo eso le importaba; jamás reconocería que seguía llevando a Ginny en su mente, y quizá también en su corazón… Y muchísimo menos iría en su busca para nada, y menos para exigirle respuestas. Y si su padrino no las pedía, ¿quién quedaba que pudiese reclamarlas? Sólo él, al parecer, el único que las necesitaba lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a pedirlas. A lo mejor, si era capaz de dar a su padrino las respuestas que en el fondo necesitaba, él recapacitaría y abandonaría la loca idea de casarse con aquella mujer odiosa que ni lo quería, ni era capaz de hacerle feliz; tampoco se casaría con Ginny, pero mejor solo, que mal acompañado —Teddy reflexionó para sí.

Lo único que tenía que hacer para intentar arreglar las cosas, era conseguir esa puñetera dirección de Ginny Weasley que había visto escrita en el papel, presentarse en su casa y reclamar las explicaciones que ella les debía a ambos. Sencillo, ¿no? Así dicho parecía sencillo, pero ¿y si ella se negaba a dárselas? Paso a paso —se obligó a pensar— primero consigue ese papel, y después ya irás solucionando cada problema cuando se presente.

Satisfecho de sí mismo, salió del cuarto a hurtadillas, como hacía siempre que no quería molestar a su padrino, o para escuchar todas aquellas conversaciones que él intentaba evitar en su presencia. Siempre había deseado conocerlo todo sobre su padrino, su mayor héroe, así que lo que este le ocultaba, había aprendido a "obtenerlo" por sus propios medios. Se había convertido en un maestro en el "arte de investigación con ocultación", como él lo llamaba, algo que, en esta ocasión, iba a resultarle muy útil.

Sabía que Harry se hallaba en la gran sala de estar de la casa, conversando junto con la tía Hermione y el tío Ron —los había escuchado hacía unos minutos, cuando había ido al baño con sigilo, para aprovechar, de paso, los retazos de conversación que le llegaban— así que si se esmeraba en alcanzar el despacho de Harry sin que le viesen, allí podría buscar el papel con la dirección con cierta tranquilidad. Así lo hizo, alcanzó el despacho fácilmente sin ser detectado, y una vez allí se dedicó a buscar entre todos los documentos, los libros, en los cajones, con cuidado de dejar todo tal y como lo había encontrado para que Harry no sospechase nada… pero no había encontrado ni rastro de lo que buscaba. Frustrado, cogió el taco de papel del que su padrino, sin duda, había arrancado la primera hoja, escrita con la dirección que él estaba buscando sin éxito; agarró un lápiz y se puso a emborronar la hoja, frustrado y apunto de rendirse, cuando al fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo, por casualidad, vio que en aquel papel comenzaba a aparecer marcas de escritura. Excitado, continuó emborronando con más rapidez el papel, con mucho cuidado de no romperlo, y al cabo de unos segundos, en la cabecera del mismo podía leerse claramente: "Ginevra Weasley". Hubiese dado un grito de alegría si no hubiese temido ser descubierto en aquel mismo momento; Harry había escrito la nota en la primera hoja de un taco de papel, sobre el que se había marcado claramente, y que sólo había necesitado ser "descubierto" para mostrar todo su secreto. ¿Qué secretos podría descubrir, a partir de ahora, con aquella técnica? Negó con la cabeza, decidido; ese no era momento para pensar en nada que no fuese en la misión que había decidido cumplir. Más y más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba, arrancó la hoja que había emborronado con sumo cuidado, la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, comprobando que no se arrugase, y salió del despacho tal y como había entrado.

"Mañana obtendré respuestas; y Harry podrá volver a ser feliz" —se prometió a sí mismo, emocionado.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Aquella noche, una nueva y bellísima rosa color perla fue depositada en el cenador del jardín secreto, oculto tan cerca de La Madriguera; y los más profundos sentimientos de un hombre enamorado y pensativo la custodiaron durante horas.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hoy subo el capítulo con prisas, así que voy a pasar a los agradecimientos, lo más importante para mí, y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, esperando que el giro que ha dado la historia os guste, o al menos, no os decepcione.

**Agradezco a:**

— **Gelygirl:** por su review (la respuesta a tu pregunta es "sí", aunque esto ya lo habrás deducido en este capítulo).

— **Celtapotter:** por su review (bueno... las respuestas, poco a poco, jeje).

— **María:** por su review (ojalá sigas pensando lo mismo, jeje)

— **Vickyy Riddle:** por añadir la historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

— **lunatipola:** por añadir la historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

— **casymalfoy:** por añadir la historia a sus alertas

— **misticfairy378:** por añadir la historia a sus alertas

Nos vemos en el capítulo 5.

**Rose.**


	5. Espinas

_**5.- Espinas.**_

A primera hora de la mañana del lunes siguiente, Ginny, después de compartir un intenso entrenamiento junto a sus compañeras de las Holyhead Harpies en las instalaciones del equipo, regresó a los vestuarios rápidamente y sin esperar a las demás, agotada, pero no lo suficiente, como habría deseado, para que su mente no andase revuelta todavía con la noticia estrella de aquel día en la revista Corazón de Bruja: _"Cho Chang, única y magnífica heredera del imperio empresarial creado por su padre,—el magnate de los negocios que ha hecho su fortuna mediante la comercialización de pociones prefabricadas, Huang Chang—, fue sorprendida ayer en una de las más selectas y prestigiosas boutiques de moda del Londres muggle más exclusivo y elegante, eligiendo el vestido de boda que lucirá en su inminente enlace con el heroico, guapísimo y triunfador Harry James Potter, flamante Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Reino Unido. Aunque todavía la famosa pareja no nos ha proporcionado una fecha para la boda, preguntada ayer la señorita en cuestión, ella nos ha insinuado que esta podría celebrarse dentro de un mes, si no menos"._

El artículo que tanto le había perturbado continuaba con una sarta de especulaciones sobre el empresario Huang Chang, sobre la boda y sobre la vida personal de Cho y de Harry, bien surtido de un montón de fotos de la rica y poderosa morena, a solas o rodeada de sus mejores amigas, mientras "nadaban" entre un montón de vestidos de boda pertenecientes a una de las mejores firmas de la alta costura mundial.

— ¡Maldito Harry! —gritó para sus adentros, enfurecida—. ¡Y maldita yo! ¿Por qué demonios no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un puñetero día de mi vida, si eres la peor persona que una puede echarse a la cara? — Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras caminaba, furiosa, sin atender realmente a su camino, intentando liberar todo el dolor y la rabia que el esfuerzo físico no se había llevado consigo. ¿Por qué —¡Demonios del infierno! — vas a darle a ella lo que no quisiste darme a mí? ¿Qué te hice yo para que deseases no tener jamás un hijo conmigo y ahora "te mueras" por tener "decenas" de hijos con ella, como pregonas a diestro y siniestro en todos los periódicos mágicos del país?

— ¿Puedo preguntar a quién se refiere? — Una voz masculina, atractiva y bien modulada, se hizo escuchar frente a ella por sorpresa.

Inmediatamente, Ginny dio un respingo acompañado de un salto involuntario que apunto estuvo de hacerle caer; no se había dado cuenta de que la última pregunta la había pronunciado en voz alta, llena de amargura; y muchísimo menos de que, si hubiese continuado caminado sin haber sido alertada de su presencia, se habría dado de bruces con el hombre que parecía andar, a su vez, a su encuentro. Él, sin embargo, había frenado en seco, al escucharle, y le observaba fijamente desde la corta distancia que aún los separaba; no había intentado impedir su caída. Ella hizo valer su espléndida forma física para no darse de bruces con el duro suelo, aunque no pudo evitar parecer, por un momento, un pajarillo tratando de emprender su primer y torpe vuelo.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, "heroico, triunfador y flamante Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Reino Unido" —ella respondió al hombre en tono acusador, clavando en él una mirada asesina, una vez recompuesta. Se olvidó premeditadamente de la palabra "guapísimo", como rezaba el maldito artículo que había leído aquella mañana, nada más recibir la edición semanal de la revista Corazón de Bruja, pues lo último que habría deseado era parecer interesada por él en ningún sentido.

Harry James Potter enarcó una ceja, gesto característico en él cuando recibía una respuesta inesperada, o que no le cuadraba en absoluto; y aquella, acompañada de la pregunta que acababa de escuchar hacía tan sólo un momento, había hecho saltar todas sus alarmas.

— Oh, sí lo es, cuando es más que probable que el incidente acaecido hace tres días en el estadio de quidditch esté directamente conectado, al menos en parte, con una posible relación amorosa entre usted y Merlín sabe quién; y de la que usted va a ponerme al tanto inmediatamente, si quiere que mi Departamento impida que este se repita— él afirmó, autoritario, haciendo gala de su mayor frialdad.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos como platos, atónita.

— ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando, Potter? —preguntó a su vez, de malos modos, insistiendo en tutear al auror, como un modo de provocar su ira, a pesar de que este había dejado bien claro que no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con respecto a ella.

Por toda respuesta, él alargó a la pelirroja un trozo de papel doblado por la mitad, que ella se negó a coger.

— Puede cogerlo con tranquilidad; no oculta huellas dactilares, ni veneno de ningún tipo; El Cuartel General de Aurores ya se ha encargado de analizarlo a conciencia. Es un anónimo llegado al Ministerio de Magia, a mi nombre, esta misma mañana—él explicó —. _"Morirás si vuelves a intentar frustrar mis planes, Potter; y ella morirá si no se doblega a su único destino, que es pertenecerme. Su nuevo equipo la repudiará, el Reino Unido por completo la odiará y el mundo entero la hundirá, si ella no se aviene a brillar bajo mi luz; su vida y la de todos sus seres queridos se convertirá en un auténtico infierno si ella no me entrega su alma; como debió haber hecho desde un principio"._ —leyó en voz alta, clara y firme.

Ginny le arrebató el anónimo de las manos y lo releyó una y otra vez, incrédula. Por un momento, temió conocer el origen de aquella amenaza, aunque le pareció imposible que las cosas hubiesen llegado tan lejos; y desechó la idea con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué has supuesto que se refiere a mí? — ella quiso saber. Una punzada en su corazón le hacía sentir que él no se equivocaba al suponerlo; pero se empeñó en desecharla también.

— Ninguna de sus compañeras es nueva en su equipo; y tampoco lo es ninguna de las jugadoras del equipo de los Cannons—él explicó sin ofenderse. — El sabotaje perpetrado al partido de quidditch el pasado viernes no tenía por objeto más que sabotear la presentación de usted como nueva estrella del quidditch inglés; y de paso, llevarse unas cuantas vidas de espectadores inocentes por delante; a pesar de que esto último, gracias a mis hombres, no se consiguió. Así que se lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿qué loco se ha traído usted de Canadá, o cree que ha abandonado allí, capaz de hacer lo que hizo el pasado viernes, y mucho más, si no consigue lo que quiere de usted? ¿O debo buscarle en artículos de los periódicos del país, tal y como le he escuchado a usted decir hace unos momentos? ¿Es inglés, entonces?

— ¡Yo no he traído a nadie! ¡Ni he dejado a nadie! ¡Ni estoy con nadie! ¡Soberbio arrogante! —le gritó sin contemplaciones, ofendida—y pasó por delante de él hacia el vestuario como una exhalación, cuidando de que su piel no rozara con la de él ni un milímetro siquiera.

Una vez se hubo quedado solo, Harry exhaló con frustración; decidió que daría a la mujer unos minutos para que desinflase el ataque de indignada ira que ella misma había desatado. Pero necesitaba una respuesta e iba a lograrla, y ya no por ella —aunque tenía bien claro que su Departamento debía protegerle de todo mal, de todo ataque, como a cualquier ciudadano mago o bruja del Reino Unido— sino por las miles de vidas que habían corrido peligro en el estadio, y que podrían volver a hacerlo en la próxima ocasión, incluso sufrir un ataque, si el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no lograba atrapar a tiempo al demente, o dementes, que habían maquinado aquella agresión.

Ginny entró en los vestuarios del equipo como alma que lleva el diablo; agradeció que las demás jugadoras se hubiesen entretenido jugando un pequeño partido de entretenimiento en el que ella se había negado a participar, porque no se sentía capaz de disimular la infinita turbación que le había producido la presencia de Harry allí; y mucho más la dura y alarmante conversación que ambos habían mantenido; —bueno, que él ha mantenido, se dijo para sus adentros; porque lo que tú has hecho no ha sido más que gritarle y ser agresiva con él. ¿Y qué? Puede que ahora no, pero se lo ha ganado con creces—. Pero hubo de aceptar que en esa ocasión él tan sólo intentaba ayudarle, nada más; y ayudar a las miles de personas que, si fuese cierto lo que acababa de contarle, podían haber sufrido por su culpa.

Un profundo sentimiento de egoísmo había comenzado a abrirse paso entre toda la frustración y la irá que había sentido, mientras comenzaba a despojarse de las protecciones que llevaba sobre el uniforme de las Harpies, cuando al mirar a una de las paredes, distraída, casi se le paró el corazón: alguien, sin duda aprovechando que la totalidad del equipo se hallaba en el capo entrenando y que ninguna medida de seguridad había sido adoptada allí, se había colado en los vestuarios y había escrito en letras grandes y mayúsculas, de un rojo ferruginoso que parecía sangre: "BRILLARÁS A MI SOMBRA; O MORIRÁS".

No sabía si era sangre realmente el material usado para escribir semejante amenaza, pero no se acercó a la pared para intentar comprobarlo; en cambio, corrió hacia su taquilla movida por un impulso —no sabía bien si para hallar algo con qué borrar aquella aberración, si para encontrar algo que le diese cierta "seguridad" con la que reponerse antes de correr hacia el equipo para alertarle de su hallazgo, o simplemente como primera opción para alejarse de ello—abrió la puerta de su taquilla con ímpetu, a pesar de sus manos temblorosas, y nada más hacerlo, el horror que se presentó ante ella arrancó un alarido histérico de su garganta. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos en una marea incontrolable, y se tapó la cara con las manos, incapaz de continuar viendo aquel horror; se dio la vuelta con ímpetu e intentó correr bien lejos de allí, a pesar de que no era capaz de ver nada en absoluto. Se hubiese dado de bruces contra la pared más cercana, si unos brazos fuertes no la hubiesen sostenido y una calidez que transmitía toda la serenidad que a ella le faltaba no se hubiese apoderado de su alma. Durante unos segundos, sollozó como una niña pequeña y desvalida, mientras Harry, quien la arropaba entre sus brazos, contemplaba, lleno de asco y de indignación, la macabra escena que se mostraba ante ambos.

Alguien había decapitado un augurey, o fénix irlandés, como era comúnmente conocido, lo había desmembrado, y se había dedicado a sujetar cada parte del mutilado cuerpo, cabeza incluida, en la parte interior de la puerta de la taquilla de Ginny, en una postura macabra y obscena. Y con parte de la sangre derramada, que yacía salpicada por doquier, había escrito bajo él: "MORIRÁS, PEQUEÑO FÉNIX", sin duda refiriéndose a la jugadora.

—Vámonos de aquí– Harry pidió a Ginny, intentando obligarle a caminar para que le acompañase fuera de los vestuarios, sin dejar de protegerla entre sus brazos.

—Hay una infinita crueldad en lo que han hecho, Harry; un infinito sadismo—ella respondió, entre sollozos.

—Lo sé. Pero te juro que nadie te dañará, Ginny; yo no lo permitiré—él dijo con voz firme; aunque su corazón sangraba por una nueva herida, una más. —Salgamos—repitió; y por fin ella se dejó llevar, abrazada aún a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Una vez se hubieron encontrado totalmente fuera del edificio, Harry estrechó a la chica en un último abrazo y después la soltó suavemente; la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que ella lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

—Esto déjamelo a mí, Ginny—dijo con autoridad, pero con voz tranquilizadora— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Sin que ella pudiese responder, ya todas sus compañeras de equipo, incluso el entrenador, habían rodeado a ambos, alarmados por el estado lamentable que parecía mostrar la jugadora.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Winona Wood abrazó a Ginny nada más llegar, protectora, intuyendo que algo terrible había sucedido a su compañera.

—¿Estás bien, Ginny? —Harry preguntó una vez más, insistente.

—Sí, Harry; no te preocupes. Ha sido tan sólo el susto. Ese pirado ha insinuado que la próxima vez hará lo mismo conmigo—ella afirmó, ya más serena.

—Te juro que nadie te dañará—él repitió con firmeza, clavando su mirada segura en los ojos de ella. Muy a su pesar, Ginny asintió, conforme, pues aunque habría deseado odiarle con todas sus fuerzas, por traidor, había descubierto que seguía confiando en él, como siempre había hecho hasta que escuchó de sus labios aquellas malditas frases, el día en que, por ello, había decidido abandonarle.

—Que nadie, absolutamente nadie, entre en ese edificio—ordenó a todos los allí reunidos, con voz tajante.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha sucedido? —Live Meier, la capitana, exigió saber.

—Alguien ha dejado una amenaza contundente contra la señorita Weasley en los vestuarios—Harry se limitó a responder—. Y aunque no creo que exista peligro inminente, ni para ella ni para el resto del equipo, es necesario que un grupo de aurores examine, documente y retire dicha amenaza antes de que nadie de ustedes pueda regresar a él. También nos encargaremos de disponer las medidas protectoras necesarias para prevenir que ese lamentable acontecimiento se repita; o cualquier otro de índole amenazadora.

—Pero si han puesto patas arriba el vestuario, yo debo limpiarlo y adecentarlo—el viejo señor Lyren Meier, el utillero que el equipo había tenido desde hacía más de dos décadas, declaró, con voz lastimera.

—Tranquilo, señor—Harry dirigió al hombre una mirada amable—; también nosotros nos encargaremos de eso—le aseguró. —Yo voy a custodiar el recinto hasta que mis hombres reciban el mensaje de alerta y se hagan cargo de la investigación. En cuanto ellos la asuman, yo me marcharé—informó al entrenador del equipo, quien asintió, conforme—. Sugiero que, por el momento, todo el mundo se marche a su casa, excepto usted, por si mis hombres le necesitan para que les aclare alguna cuestión sobre las instalaciones, y Ginevra, con quien necesito mantener una breve conversación. Y que se suspenda toda actividad del equipo hasta nueva orden.

— ¿Tan grave es? —el entrenador quiso saber, más y más preocupado por momentos.

—Al menos, puede llegar a serlo. Y el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no expondrá a ningún mago o bruja a riesgo alguno de un modo consciente.

—Ya habéis escuchado al Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, chicas. Marchad a casa; yo mismo os convocaré para el próximo entrenamiento en cuanto este lamentable suceso haya terminado—el entrenador ordenó a sus jugadoras—; también usted, Sr. Meier. — El utillero rezongó algo por lo bajo, pero acató la orden de su superior, así como las demás jugadoras.

Winona Wood no se marchó sin antes volver a dar un abrazo de apoyo a su nueva compañera, que la pelirroja agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón, pues necesitaba alguien cercano, una amiga, en quien apoyarse.

—Voy a recoger y guardar las pelotas de juego; si me necesita, estaré al otro lado del campo—dijo a Harry, y se marchó, intentando dar toda la intimidad posible a la conversación que el auror iba a mantener con su nueva jugadora estrella.

— ¿Vas a contarme de una vez a quién debo buscar, Ginny? —Harry preguntó a la chica, traspasándola con una mirada severa, una vez los demás se hubieron marchado.

— En serio, Harry; no sé quién ha podido ser tan vil como para hacer todo esto—ella respondió, destrozada.

—No lo sabes, pero lo sospechas—él dijo con voz acusadora, sin dejar de traspasarla con la mirada. Ginny se negó a responder—. La vida de tus compañeras, de tus seguidores, de tus seres queridos, está en juego—le recordó sin compasión. Volveremos a hablar de esto. Por el momento, en cuanto me releven aquí, voy a acompañarte a casa de nuevo; no puedo poner en riesgo tu vida. Ella asintió, derrotada; no se sentía con fuerzas para continuar oponiéndose al sentido común que el auror había mostrado en todo momento.

—Llévame a La Madriguera, por favor, Harry—ella pidió finalmente. — El hombre la miró con ojos desorbitados pero asintió, conforme.

Sin decir una palabra más, Harry se encargó de hacer llegar al Cuartel General de Aurores un mensaje solicitando que cuatro de sus mejores hombres se personasen en el campo de entrenamiento de las Holyhead Harpies; y en cuanto estos llegaron y les dio las órdenes e indicaciones oportunas, usó su diestra capacidad de traslación para que él y su protegida se hallasen ante la puerta de La Madriguera en cuestión de segundos. Al llegar, hizo sonar sus nudillos contra la vieja puerta de madera que tan bien ambos conocían, sin pensarlo dos veces; cuando Molly Weasley abrió la puerta, le dedicó una maternal sonrisa.

—Hola, pequeño—lo abrazó con cariño.

—Hola, Molly—la abrazó también, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. —No puedo quedarme, pero vengo acompañado de alguien a quien seguro que usted está deseando ver.

— ¿Quién, hijo? —ella quiso saber, curiosa. Fue entonces cuando Ginny se hizo notar; había permanecido oculta discretamente tras la espalda de Harry, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba, lleno de moción; y el auror había sabido darse perfecta cuenta de ello, así que, sin preguntar, estaba actuando como intermediario para suavizar la situación.

Molly, al reconocer a su hija menor, casi se vio obligada a dejarse caer sentada en el suelo por la fuerte impresión; pero Ginny se apresuró a sostenerla, sin dejar de sonreír. Inmediatamente, madre e hija se estrecharon en un fortísimo abrazo, lleno de sentimientos.

—Veo que mi presencia ya no es necesaria aquí—Harry anunció con voz suave—. Aquí existen poderosas medidas de seguridad para proteger a todos los miembros de la familia, así que estarás bien; pero Ginny, te ruego que, cuando desees regresar a tu casa, pidas que alguien te acompañe allí; o si no es posible, avísame y yo te acompañaré; evitemos que, en la medida de lo posible, te halles sola; al menos por el momento. Y ve pensando en que dotemos a tu propio hogar con las mismas medidas de seguridad de que disfrutan tus padres.

—Gracias, Harry, lo pensaré; no será necesario que me escoltes; alguno de mis hermanos, o mi padre, me acompañarán de regreso a casa.

Él asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y dedicando una cariñosa sonrisa a Molly, se marchó. Ginny no pudo evitar emitir un hondo suspiro, sin darse cuenta, sintiendo que Harry acababa de irse y ya lo echaba de menos.

—Por fin todas mis plegarias han sido escuchadas—Molly dijo con pasión, agradecida, sin dejar de abrazar a su querida hija—. ¿Pero cómo tú aquí? ¿Y con Harry? No puedo salir de mi asombro. Pero pasa, hija, pasa; esta es tu casa.

—Gracias, mamá. No sé por dónde empezar—Ginny afirmó, preocupada.

—Empieza por donde quieras; Ron ya nos ha avisado, a tu padre y a mí, de que vendrías, pero no te esperábamos hasta esta tarde. — Incluso ya ambas acomodadas en uno de los sofás, Molly se negó a dejar de abrazarla. Y en el fondo, a Ginny le encantaba. —Tu padre se morirá de alegría cuando te vea. Él está trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia en este momento; ¿vas a quedarte a esperarle?

—No puedo, mamá; ahora tan sólo he venido para avisaros de algo… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Acabo de llegar y no hago más que causaros problemas!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, hija? —Molly la observó, mudando su semblante alegre por otro preocupado—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está relacionado con Harry? ¿Por eso él estaba aquí, contigo?

—En parte. Tengo miles, millones, de cosas que contaros; pero lo que más me urge es poneros en alerta: desde que he comenzado a jugar en las Holyhead Harpies, algún loco se ha empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible; incluso ha llegado a amenazar con hacer daño a mis seres queridos. Eso es lo que he venido a pediros, mamá, que os protejáis; ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día; pero lo principal es vuestra seguridad.

— ¿De qué me hablas, pequeña? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a amenazar a mi hija querida? ¡Como yo le ponga la mano encima, va a saber lo que es bueno! —la mujer sentenció con indignación. Ginny no pudo evitar abrazarse a su madre de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a llorar, emocionada.

—Os he tenido abandonados durante casi cinco años, y cuando regreso, lo primero que encuentro es todo tu cariño. ¡Gracias!

— ¿Pero qué dices, mi niña? Esta es tu casa, nosotros somos tu familia; aquí siempre serás bienvenida, así tardes en venir cinco años o cincuenta— acarició el pelo de su hija con la mayor de las ternuras—. Y sin dar explicaciones que no desees dar.

— ¿Ron te ha contado la conversación que él y yo mantuvimos ayer? —quiso saber, avergonzada.

— Tranquila, hija; nadie en esta casa va a presionarte. Lo único que queremos es saber de ti, apoyarte. No necesitas marcharte de nuevo para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida; eres una mujer hecha y derecha.

—Eso pensaba yo; pero al regresar, nada está resultando ser como yo esperaba.

—Bueno… A veces, eso es lo bonito de la vida—volvió a acariciarle el pelo con deleite, enternecida.

¿Qué tenía de bonito que el hombre más odioso del planeta, pero el único hombre al que amaba y al que, probablemente, amaría nunca, se mostrase como su más fuerte vínculo con la seguridad en sí misma, el equilibrio y la cordura? —se preguntó para sí, sintiéndose perdida. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de cuantísimo había extrañado los abrazos de su madre y sus buenos consejos; un motivo más que la acercaba a la conclusión de que, el haberse marchado del Reino Unido tal y como lo había hecho, no fue más que un tremendo error.

—Quizá sí me quede para ver a papá; en casa no me esperan hasta principios de la tarde—declaró sin pensar.

— ¿Te esperan? — Molly no pudo evitar preguntar; se había prometido que ninguna pregunta saldría de sus labios, pero aquella frase de su hija le había dejado completamente intrigada. ¿Tendría novio, quizá? Ginny le dedicó una pequeña mirada de reproche, pero no dijo nada; y su madre tampoco le reclamó una respuesta.

—Voy a salir a dar un pequeño paseo, mientras papá regresa a comer—respondió, en cambio.

—Pero Harry ha dicho…

—Harry no tiene porqué enterarse—le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice—. Además, nadie sabe que estoy aquí; él me ha traído directamente usando ese maldito poder que siempre ha controlado como el mejor: la traslación. Y no, no me líes con Harry—silenció la próxima pregunta de su madre, que había intuido claramente—; él me está protegiendo por el tema que te he comentado, del pirado que se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible; nada más; sabes perfectamente que yo le dejé hace cinco años porque no quiero saber nada de él; y que él ahora va a casarse con Cho. Fin del asunto.

—Está bien, si es lo que quieres.

¿Lo que quiero? — Ella pensó con ironía—. Lo que quiero es que él me jure que me ama, y que ama a nuestro hijo; que para él no existe en el mundo nada más importante que nosotros dos; o que él, al menos; exactamente lo que jamás va a suceder. Así que dejemos las cosas como están.

—Gracias, mamá; nos vemos dentro de un ratito—abrazó a su madre una vez más y se puso en pie, caminó hasta la puerta y salió por ella con paso decidido. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar todo lo sucedido aquella misma mañana, incluido el inesperado reencuentro con su madre; y sabía que ella, a pesar de el infinito cariño y perdón que le había demostrado de un modo tan incondicional, lo necesitaba también.

Tampoco nadie, o al menos creía estar segura de ello, conocía su actual domicilio, y muchísimo menos la existencia de su hijo; por lo que James, al menos por el momento, estaría a salvo, siempre que ella fuese capaz de llegar o marcharse de su hogar con la mayor discreción posible; tal y como había hecho Harry.

Era perfectamente consciente de que, desde su primer reencuentro con el auror, el profundo agujero de negrura que la distancia entre ambos le había dejado, se había agrandado de un modo exponencial; sentía un vacío terrible, desolador, que tan sólo él era capaz de llenar, sin siquiera sospecharlo, cada vez que ambos se encontraban. Se dijo que debería aprender a vivir con ello, porque no estaba dispuesta a evitar la presencia de Harry de un modo premeditado —su orgullo y dignidad se lo impedían—; aunque el tema de James era otro cantar; con el tiempo ella presentaría al niño a su familia materna —se moría por hacerlo; imaginaba la inmensa felicidad que él llevaría a los maltrechos corazones de sus padres, que habían sufrido tanto por su culpa, aún sin pretenderlo—y si James los visitaba de vez en cuando, era más que probable que en una de esas visitas se diese de narices con la presencia de Harry, ya que él era uno más en la familia Weasley. Por eso ella se había marchado, porque todo, cualquier cosa, que supiesen los Weasley y que incumbiese a Harry, inmediatamente él iba a saberlo también. Y después de haber rechazado a su hijo, aún sin saber de su existencia, tal y como él lo había hecho, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que James sufriese humillación alguna por parte de su propio padre. Una vez revelase a su familia la existencia de James, les exigiría que ocultasen a Harry todo rastro de él, y que se comprometiesen a que, fuese como fuese y a costa de lo que fuese, o de quien fuese, él jamás supiese que existe. Esa fue su primera decisión tomada durante aquel paseo.

Últimamente había cogido el preocupante hábito de andar distraída, perdida en sus propios pensamientos de un modo tan profundo, que no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía ante sus narices, hasta que prácticamente se había topado con ello; eso mismo fue lo que le sucedió con un impresionante y majestuoso seto que, ella juraría que sacado de la nada, había aparecido justo delante suyo para impedirle el paso por completo.

¿Un seto aquí? ¿En medio de un pantano y casi de ninguna parte? —su mente inquirió, atónita. — Pero al mirar a su alrededor, comprobó que no era tan sólo un seto, sino toda una mansión impresionante y ajardinada, la que se mostraba ante ella, allá donde la mujer fuese capaz de abarcar con la vista. — ¿Quién será el loco que ha construido semejante edificio en un lugar como este? ¿Sería consciente, cuando lo hizo, del inmenso dineral que supone mantener todo este vergel en medio de un pantano? Seguramente, sí, porque no parece de ayer, precisamente. Hay cada loco por ahí suelto…—sentenció, riendo para sí.

Intentó marcharse por donde había venido, pero algo en aquel edificio, en el seto que le había cortado el paso, exactamente, la atraía sin remisión; una magia llena de promesas, de añoranza, de calidez… No era un hechizo que la obligase a continuar hacia él, a no marcharse; era más bien… necesidad, la que la impulsó a seguir, hasta toparse de frente con aquella maraña de hojas y ramas tan exquisitamente dispuestas.

—Me estoy volviendo loca—dijo en voz alta, buscando un atisbo de cordura—. ¿Qué hago aquí, pegada a un arbusto como si la vida me fuese en ello? ¡Si aquí no hay nada! — Acompañó aquella afirmación de un brusco gesto de su mano hacia delante para afianzarla, y cual no sería su asombro al comprobar que no hallaba obstáculo alguno para atravesarlo. Había hallado una especie de pasaje, sin pretenderlo, construido a través de la magia, sin duda, que prometía conducirle hasta lo que fuese que existiera del otro lado. ¿Iba a arriesgarse a comprobar qué era aquello que la atraía desde allí, cual canto de sirena? Indudablemente, sí; ella jamás había sido de las que se amedrentan por tan poco. Y en el fondo, se moría por comprobar qué llamaba su atención con tanto poder e insistencia.

Así que se lanzó hacia el pasaje que había hallado de un modo tan inesperado, sin preocuparse por el supuesto roce de hojas y ramas, que podían haber llegado incluso a desgarrar su piel, y su carne; pues de algún modo sabía que nada de eso iba a suceder, como así fue. Pronto se halló a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un idílico lugar plagado de…

— ¡Por Merlín! —gritó, emocionada. — ¡Son mis rosas favoritas! ¡Creía que ya no existen en toda Inglaterra! ¡Cuanta belleza reunida en un lugar tan pequeño! ¡Es como si estuviese soñando! ¡Esto es simplemente…! ¡Genial! El cenador en el centro, los coquetos banquitos rodeándolo, el inmenso seto protegiendo este prodigio… ¡Amo este lugar! —volvió a gritar como una niña rebosante de entusiasmo.

Paseó entre los magníficos rosales con cuidado de no aplastar la infinita variedad de flores, a cual más hermosa, que crecían alrededor de estos, acarició los pétalos de las rosas color perla, majestuosas, sin atreverse a cortar ninguna para quedársela como recuerdo, pues hacerlo le parecía un auténtico sacrilegio. Y sin darse cuenta, lloró; con cada roce de aquellos pétalos sedosos, con cada paso que daba entre ellos, con cada mirada a su alrededor… Todo allí evocaba una melancolía dolorosa, una tristeza infinita, una añoranza desgarradora… tales como las que acompañaban a su propio corazón día y noche, sin descanso, desde que había echado a Harry de su propia vida. Sintió como si aquel lugar fuese una prolongación de sí misma, un refugio para su propio corazón maltrecho. Pero algo le decía que había sido hecho para otro ser, para otro cuerpo y otra mente tan cercanos a los suyos… ¿Quién debía ser el propietario de aquella maravilla? Se moría por conocerlo.

Pasado un tiempo allí que sintió maravilloso, sus pasos erráticos la condujeron al mismo centro del jardín, al cenador; subió las escasas y gráciles escaleras que la llevarían al centro del pequeño y coqueto edificio, y al hacerlo, sintió tanta tristeza allí… Hubo de exhalar con fuerza para armarse de valor y no marcharse corriendo para dejar de sufrir. Toda aquella belleza no era más que una profunda y a la vez maravillosa pesadumbre. Ojalá fuese capaz de curar las heridas de la mente tan atormentada que había creado tan bello sueño… y de que esa mente curase las suyas propias. Había comenzado a desearlo tanto…

Algo, depositado en el suelo justamente en el centro del cenador, claramente con sumo cuidado, llamó poderosamente su atención: una bella rosa color perla, quizá la más bella entre la infinita belleza que en aquel jardín había hallado, yacía solitaria, pero supo que no abandonada. Y el corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir que era aquella preciosa flor, aquella rosa cortada, la que había reclamado no que ella la poseyese, sino poseerla a ella. Y sin pensarlo la tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza, aspiró su evocador aroma, acarició sus sedosos pétalos… la amó desde lo más profundo de su alma. Entonces, un sentimiento de repentina urgencia se apoderó de todo su ser, instándole a marcharse de allí fuese como fuese, y cuanto antes mejor. Por un instante, se planteó si abandonar de nuevo la rosa o llevársela con ella; pero la apretó contra su pecho, protegida por el hueco de sus manos, y la raptó; aquella maravilla había sido creada para ella. Mientras se alejaba de aquel mágico lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, supo que volvería; una y otra vez; lo haría.

En ningún momento se había dado cuenta de que, ocultos entre las sombras más oscuras del jardín, unos bellos y masculinos ojos del más puro color esmeralda, habían observado cada uno de sus movimientos con una mirada tan profunda como el infinito mar, atónitos, pero embelesados; acompañados de una agitada respiración incapaz de serenarse.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

A muchísima menor distancia de allí como Ginny y Harry hubiesen supuesto siquiera, y mucho menos hubiesen deseado, un hombre joven y bien parecido se retorcía ambas manos, nervioso, oculto en una vieja casita que, hasta hacía tan sólo un momento, podía haber sido suya; pero que en absoluto lo era. La poción multijugos que había hecho servir aquel mismo día le había abandonado mucho antes de lo esperado, lo que le hizo suponer que, como llevaba observando desde hacía tiempo, cada vez que la usaba sus efectos eran menos duraderos; un contratiempo que debería tener muy en cuenta, si no deseaba ser descubierto mucho antes de lo previsto.

—Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, Potter—dijo, con la mirada fija en la nada.

—Y tú entrarás al redil, Weasley; con él fuera de combate, lo harás; no te quedará más remedio.

Una vez más, se concentró en revisar y comprobar el suministro de cabello que todavía le quedaba, procedente del cadáver que se pudría inexorablemente desde el sótano de la casi ruinosa edificación; no le quedaba demasiado; aquel viejo estaba más calvo de lo que en un principio había parecido—se lamentó.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo que comienza a meterse ya de lleno en la historia y que va perfilando algunas respuestas a preguntas planteadas desde el principio, como porqué Ginny abandonó a Harry del modo en que lo hizo (falta saber el argumento de la otra parte implicada, jeje; no es oro todo lo que reluce); y hace su aparición estelar el supuesto "malvado" por primera vez. Pero... ¡Por fin! El gran protagonista es el jardín de los sueños rotos. Pienso dar bastante rapidez al fic, así que preveo que este no supere los once o doce capítulos.

Y lo más importante para mí, los **agradecimientos**:

— A **Celtapotter** por su review al anterior capítulo (no veas cómo te lo agradezco).

— A **zafiro potter** por haberse unido a la lectura del fic, por su review, y por esa pregunta que dejó en el aire (espero que tus dudas se vayan disipando ya, al menos en parte).

— A **vulkaskull**, por haberme dejado un review que me da tantos ánimos para continuar, y por haber añadido el fic a sus alertas.

— A **Gelygirl**, que sigue el fic desde el principio y que, como siempre me ha dejado un review al anterior capítulo (eres grande).

— A **DevilHimeLily**, por haber añadido el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

— A **KamiiLupinBlack**, por haber añadido el fic a sus favoritos.

— a **Maria twilighter**, por haber añadido el fic a sus favoritos.

— A **willy 008**, por haber añadido el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

— A **D****a****rkshion**, por haber añadido el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas.

— A **Holatu**, por haber añadido el fic a sus favoritos.

— A **dany16**, por haber añadido el fic a sus alertas.

Y no me queda nada más que decir, excepto esperar que este capítulo os haya gustado lo suficiente como para que decidáis continuar leyendo el fic.

Hasta muy pronto.

**Rose.**


	6. Dos gotas de agua

_**6.- Dos gotas de agua.**_

Nada más despuntar el alba de la mañana del martes, James salió de su cuarto de puntillas; iba pertrechado con ropa de viaje y una pequeña mochila que contenía todo lo que a él le parecía "vital" para la supervivencia en un entorno hostil: una linterna; una buena provisión de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, que había rescatado del cajón "secreto" de su madre —no secreto para él, puesto que hacía meses que lo había descubierto, aunque no lo hubiese confesado— y que ella le había confiscado un día en que a él le salió una gragea de sudor y apunto estuvo de morirse de asco, con lo que se pasó casi una hora llorando en brazos de su madre; un montón de varitas de regaliz (ya que no tenía varita verdadera, algo era algo—pensó); su tesoro más preciado —unos omniculares que su madre le había regalado antes del primer partido de quidditch que él presenció y en el que ella, por supuesto, participó como miembro de los Meteories—; un pequeño monedero de piel de moke —que había tomado "prestado" a su madre— y que contenía todo su patrimonio (dos galeones, ocho sickles y diez knuts; que debían durarle a lo largo de toda su aventura—se obligó a recordar); y por supuesto, montones de galletas, de ranas de chocolate, y una poción para curar heridas que había tomado del botiquín casero la noche anterior (esta por si acaso, aunque deseó con todas sus infantiles fuerzas no tener que verse obligado a llegar a usarla).

No había podido dormir durante toda la noche —había imaginado una y otra vez, como había hecho tantas miles de veces desde que era capaz de recordar, cómo sería recibir el cariño de su padre, abrazarse a él, tener, por fin, un papá…— esperando el momento en que había decidido que se escabulliría de la casa para marchar en busca de su padre. Su plan había sido, desde el principio, marcharse el lunes; por la mañana no había podido ser porque la tía abuela Tessi no se había dormido ni un solo momento —como solía hacer de vez en cuando debido a los achaques de su edad— y su madre, por la tarde, en cuanto regresó a casa después de su entrenamiento, se empeñó en pasar el resto del día con él y no perderlo de vista durante un segundo siquiera; algo que a él había agobiado por completo. Amaba a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo, y le encantaba recibir sus abrazos y sus besos —hubo de admitir de mala gana, pensando que los "hombres" como él no reciben abrazos y besos de sus mamás—, pero no durante demasiado tiempo seguido, ni a todas horas; algo que ella, aquella tarde, pareció no entender. Había notado que su madre se había mostrado muy rara: preocupada, inquieta y nerviosa… pero también, a ratos, como sumida en una nube de algodones y de rosas mágicas color perla, de las que él jamás le había escuchado hablar antes. Ya se le pasaría, suponía; o más bien, eso esperaba; aunque si ella descubría su pequeña "excursión", ya podía darse por castigado para el resto de su vida.

Así que, casi un día más tarde de lo previsto pero manteniendo el mismo plan trazado en un principio, y más asustado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, James bajó las escaleras con sigilo y se dirigió a la cocina —saldría por la puerta trasera sin que nadie se enterase—. Con las primeras luces del día no podía ver demasiado bien por dónde andaba, por lo que al bajar la última escalera, se acercó demasiado a la barandilla y terminó tropezando con una pequeña mesita auxiliar que siempre había estado junto a ella, pero que él no había recordado a tiempo. Algo cayó al suelo, haciendo un pequeño ruido que a él le pareció un redoble de platillos en toda regla; se apresuró a recoger el objeto, largo y delgado, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía entre manos no era más que la varita de la tía Tessi, que la mujer había dejado olvidada, una vez más, en el primer lugar de la casa que se le había puesto por delante. La sopesó entre las manos, observándola con insistencia, pensativo; hasta que en un arrebato de osadía, que él confundió con prudencia, la acomodó también en su mochila; si iba a salir al mundo más solo que la una, mejor andar protegido, se auto convenció.

Ya lo tenía todo, incluso una varita de verdad —que había olvidado que tenía prohibido poseer y usar hasta su más que lejana todavía entrada en Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería más famoso del Reino Unido; y que aunque esto no hubiese sido así, por su puesto, no habría podido usar ante muggles, de todos modos. Más seguro de sí mismo al sentirse tan preparado para su extraordinario viaje, entró en la cocina de puntillas y caminó hasta el fondo, donde le aguardaba su puerta a la aventura.

De pronto quedó paralizado como una estatua: inesperadamente, una figura que no logró identificar —pues en la semipenumbra no pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona que vio; aunque estuvo completamente seguro de que no se trataba de su madre, o de la tía Tessi, porque ellas eran bastante más altas, y la tía Tessi mucho más gruesa que quien tenía ante sí— se coló en la cocina por la puerta que él tenía que haber usado para salir; muy despacio, con suma cautela, lo que indicó a James que, efectivamente, el intruso no debía ser más que un vulgar ladrón. Aprovechando que el intruso parecía estar más ocupado en no toparse con nada que hiciese ruido que en vigilar que no le descubriesen, James se acercó a él desde la izquierda, amparado en las sombras; sacó la varita de la tía Tessi y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, apuntó al otro con ella.

—No des ni un paso más, si no quieres que te fría los sesos—amenazó con la voz más grave que pudo conseguir. No sabía qué significaba "freír los sesos", ni siquiera tenía claro qué eran los sesos; pero cuando un policía se lo dijo a un ladrón en una película muggle (de la que vio un trozo sin permiso de su madre), se dio cuenta de que el ladrón se había asustado de verdad; así que la usó en su propio beneficio.

Tal y como había previsto, el intruso dio un fuerte respingo, acompañado de un pequeño salto; miró a todos lados, buscando el origen de aquella voz, y cuando James salió de las sombras y se encaró con él, varita en ristre, casi se le saltan los ojos de las órbitas por la impresión.

— ¡Ah! ¡Harry! ¿Qué magia oscura es esta? ¿Quién te ha convertido en un niño de nuevo? — Teddy Lupin quiso saber, sin dejar de mirar al otro como si estuviese viendo un fantasma. — ¿Y qué haces aquí?

James enarcó una ceja, pero no permitió que el otro le confundiera —pues él mismo ya había pasado por una situación parecida al ver a su padre por primera vez en la foto de El Profeta— y mantuvo firme su varita.

— ¿Tú conoces a mi padre? ¿A Harry? ¿Harry James Potter? ¿De qué le conoces? —preguntó a su vez, sin contemplaciones.

— ¿Tú… no eres Harry?

—Está claro que no.

— ¿Pero esta no es la casa de Ginevra Weasley, entonces? — Teddy quiso saber, más y más confuso por momentos.

—Ella es mi madre. Dime de qué conoces a mi madre y a mi padre, o te juro que te frío los sesos—amenazó de nuevo, acercando más su varita a Teddy.

— ¡Ah! —el chico gritó de nuevo—. ¿Tú eres hijo de Harry y de Ginny? —quiso confirmar, atónito.

— ¿Pero quieres dejar de gritar de una vez, pedazo de burro? Vas a despertar a mamá y a la Tía Tessi. — Si le pillaban por culpa de ese niño panoli, nunca se lo perdonaría; ni hallaría una nueva oportunidad para salir de la casa sin ser vigilado, pues su madre ya haría todo lo posible y lo imposible porque así fuera.

—Yo dejo de gritar, si tú bajas la varita y dejas de amenazarme con freírme nada en absoluto—Teddy respondió del mismo modo.

—Vale—bajó la varita, tal y como había prometido, pero no la guardó en la mochila.

—Vaya… tengo un hermano… —Teddy comentó, alucinado. Ahora fue el turno de James de abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¿Tú también eres hijo de Harry James Potter?

—No; Harry es mi padrino; pero es el único padre que yo he conocido en toda mi vida. Mis padres murieron nada más nacer yo.

—Oh… lo siento — James respondió, compungido.

—No pasa nada; Harry ha hecho que nunca me falte el cariño.

James bajó la cabeza con tristeza y Teddy se dio cuenta enseguida de que sus palabras habían afectado al chico.

—Harry debe conocerte—le aseguró. James levantó la cabeza rápidamente y volvió a mirar a Teddy, ahora confuso.

— ¿Quieres decir que él no sabe que existo?

— Puedo asegurarte que no.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —gritó; pero pronto se acordó de que no debían descubrirle, y volvió a bajar la voz—. Eso es mentira. Mamá siempre me ha dicho que él se marchó para protegernos, a ella y a mí—aseguró, tozudo.

—Yo no sé qué te habrá dicho tu mamá; pero yo sólo sé que fue ella la que dejó a mi padrino de la noche a la mañana, sin darle ninguna explicación.

—No se te ocurra meterte con mi mamá, o lo pagarás bien caro— hizo ademán de volver a alzar su varita y el otro levantó los brazos, conciliador.

—Yo no me meto con tu mamá; sólo quiero que ella vuelva con Harry para que él no se case con la estirada esa. — Quedó pensativo por un momento. — Tenemos que ver a Harry; él se pondrá muy contento cuando te conozca y nos contará toda la verdad. Cuando os reunáis, seguro que él ya no quiere casarse con ella.

— ¿Con quién? —James no tenía ni idea de lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

—Ya te lo contaré. Ahora tengo que irme; ya he gastado demasiado tiempo del que tenía para que no me pillaran. Te recogeré aquí mismo mañana por la tarde para ir a ver a Harry.

— ¿A qué habías venido aquí? — James le miró de un modo aún suspicaz.

—A que tu madre me contase porqué nos abandonó sin decir nada.

— ¡Otra vez con eso! —inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a gritar.

—Bueno, lo que sea. Ya te he dicho que Harry nos contará la verdad. Te recojo mañana a las cuatro; que no se te olvide.

James asintió, rotundo; al parecer, había hallado no sólo un modo de llegar hasta su padre sin correr peligros, sino un nuevo y extraño "hermano"; se sentía entusiasmado.

—Eres raro, pero me caes bien—dijo al mayor, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa, por fin.

—Tú a mí también—le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy James. —Al escuchar aquel nombre, el mayor sonrió aún más, alegremente. — ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy Teddy. Hasta mañana, entonces.

—Te esperaré.

Ese momento fue ideal para poner fin a aquel extraño encuentro porque, segundos después, la tía Tessi hizo su entrada en la cocina, bostezando. Inmediatamente, James tiró la mochila que había llevado a la espalda al rincón más oscuro y apartado del cuarto, y fingió estar buscando algo para desayunar.

—Me ha parecido escuchar voces—la mujer mayor aseguró, parpadeando para terminar de despertarse.

—Habrás oído la tele—James se apresuró a mentir—; no podía dormir y he estado pasando el rato viendo dibujos animados muggles, hasta que me ha entrado hambre y he venido a la cocina.

—Eso será, sin duda—aceptó ella sin pensar mucho en el asunto—Pero no deberías andar por ahí en medio de la noche; los niños deben descansar. ¿Has desayunado ya?

—No, tía; Mamá todavía no se ha despertado para ponerme el desayuno y no me apetece volver a beber leche fría—le dedicó una carita adorable con la que se la metió en el bolsillo por completo. Ella le rodeó con sus regordetes y fuertes brazos y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Anda, bichito; siéntate a la mesa, que voy a prepararte un buen desayuno—. Y le soltó, empujándole suavemente hacia allí.

Él asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Mientras, en su despacho del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Harry había convocado a Ron y a Stacy Borrows para darles indicaciones de los próximos pasos a seguir en el nuevo rumbo que la investigación de los sucesos acaecidos en el estadio de quidditch había tomado.

—Por el momento, vuestra misión va a ser recopilar toda la información que os sea posible sobre la vida personal de Ginevra Weasley durante su estancia en Canadá: qué tipo de relación mantenía con sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo y con su entrenador, con quién se relacionada fuera del trabajo y hasta qué punto, sus hábitos… todo. Entrevistaos con todo aquel que tenga algo que decir, dejadles hablar libremente, incluso escuchad sus propias impresiones, o los rumores que circulasen entre la gente con la cual ella se relacionó—Harry ordenó a ambos claramente.

—Es una pena que ella se niegue a proporcionarnos ninguna información; no sé si es consciente del riesgo que está corriendo—Stacy se lamentó.

—Creo que todavía no lo es—Harry respondió, pensativo—. No es que no nos quiera proporcionar información, es más que ella misma no cree que puedan ser ciertos sus propios temores; lo vi en sus ojos ayer. Y por supuesto, en el momento en que cambie de parecer y esté dispuesta a guiarnos, no será a mí a quien acuda para "conversar" —terminó con ironía; aunque su voz iba acompañada también de cierto tono de amargura. Además de Ron, por ser el hermano de Ginny, Stacy también estaba al tanto del pasado que unió a Ginny y a Harry, por tratarse de una buena amiga que ambos chicos habían hecho, con el tiempo, fuera del trabajo.

—Ya sabéis lo cabezota que mi hermana puede llegar a ser; intentaré sonsacarle todo lo que pueda en su propio beneficio; pero no puedo prometeros nada—Ron añadió, cabreado. Harry asintió, conforme.

—Creo que va a ser mejor que Ron se quede en el Reino Unido y que se encargue de coordinar las investigaciones que se van a llevar a cabo aquí, y de paso insista con Ginevra sobre la conveniencia de que nos cuente lo que sabe; o lo que sospecha—Stacy caviló en voz alta—. Yo sola puedo encargarme de las pesquisas en Canadá; recordad que tengo familia allí y que conozco el país y sus costumbres casi a la perfección; no me resultará difícil ganarme la confianza de los Meteories y de cualquier otro que tenga algo que contarme, para que me hablen con total libertad; además, una cara bonita siempre suelta más la lengua que una barba sin afeitar—concluyó con picardía, guiñando un ojo a Ron. A lo que Ron le miró con cara de reproche.

—Quizá tengas razón… Bien, ve tú a Canadá y sé lo más rápida posible con tus pesquisas; la vida de Ginevra Weasley corre peligro; y quizá también la de toda la gente a su alrededor, desde sus compañeras, a sus seguidores, o a su propia familia—Harry ordenó a la mujer—. Y tú, Ron, agota todas las vías de investigación aquí y sírvenos de enlace con ella; yo no voy a cruzármela de nuevo, a no ser que resulte estrictamente necesario.

—Joder, Harry, para no querer saber nada de Ginny, hasta ahora no has hecho más que "cruzártela" —Ron no pudo evitar hacerle notar.

Justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo decía aquella frase, la puerta del despacho de Harry se abrió sin previo aviso y la figura de Cho Chang entró por ella mostrando una cara risueña, que inmediatamente se nubló al escucharla.

Harry había dedicado a su mejor amigo una dura mirada de reproche por lo que acababa de decir, que trasladó a su prometida nada más verla.

—Te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que no quiero verte aquí, a no ser que la urgencia sea tan grande que no sea humanamente posible evitarlo—le recriminó, molesto—; en el trabajo no tengo tiempo para temas personales, Cho.

— ¡Le he escuchado alto y claro, Harry! ¡No puedo creer que te estés relacionando de nuevo con esa ramera que te abandonó! —ella respondió a voz en grito, airada, sin importarle quién pudiese llegar a contemplar la escenita de celos que acababa de montar.

Él, al escucharle insultar a Ginny de aquel modo, sintió cómo un arrebato de ira se apoderaba de todo su autocontrol, colmando el vaso de su paciencia; se puso en pie con malos modos y si su mirada matase, Cho habría caído fulminada allí mismo, en un solo segundo.

— ¿Quién cojones le ha dejado acceder al Cuartel General de Aurores? —se encaró con Stacy y con Ron, bramando; pero la pregunta iba dirigida al Cuartel General en pleno—. ¡Os he ordenado mil veces que no le dejéis entrar! ¡Ni a ella ni a nadie! ¡Quien quiera reunirse conmigo para tratar temas de seguridad, que pida una cita en la administración del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y exponga su caso! ¡Y según la urgencia de su problema, yo le daré una fecha de reunión en la sala de visitas! ¡Los temas que se tratan aquí no son de la incumbencia de nadie ajeno al Cuartel!

—No seas tan duro, Harry; sabes que ella no es "cualquiera"; a los chicos les sabe mal no dejarla pasar cada vez que viene en tu busca… —Stacy reprochó a su jefe, haciéndole notar que era de su propia prometida de quien estaban hablando, con ella delante, por cierto.

— ¿Qué somos, la élite del Ministerio de Magia o unos simples colegiales? ¡Aquí se viene a trabajar! ¡Sin contemplaciones! —bramó todavía más, si era posible—. ¡Sacadla de mi vista! ¡Y como vuelva a repetirse una situación semejante, con ella o con quien sea, habrá consecuencias! —habló conscientemente de que todo el Cuartel General de Aurores en pleno había escuchado sus gritos a la perfección.

El rostro de Cho había enrojecido como la grana; se sentía humillada hasta la saciedad, tanto, que fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más, siquiera; sin perder la altivez que la caracterizaba, dio la espalda a los tres aurores y se marchó por donde había venido, con paso digno; a sabiendas de que, si a alguno de los aurores congregados en el Cuartel se le ocurría facilitar a El Profeta, a Corazón de Bruja o a quien fuera, siquiera la parte más pequeña de lo que allí acababa de pasar, su humillación sería tan grande que daría pie a semanas enteras de chismorreos, burlas y especulaciones.

—Joder, tío, tan sólo por ver la cara que ha puesto ha valido la pena el chorreo que acabas de echarnos—Ron dijo alegremente. Stacy dirigió a Harry una amplia sonrisa, también; ninguno de ambos tenía a la caprichosa mujer en gran aprecio. — Aunque creo que, en esta ocasión, te habrías pasado un poco con ella, si no fuera por cómo ha tratado a mi hermana; pero eso es personal.

—Ambos tenéis órdenes que cumplir—él respondió secamente, sin abandonar la mirada llena de dureza—. Y lo he dicho absolutamente en serio: la próxima vez que alguien entre por esa puerta sin avisar y sin ser un auror del Cuartel, espero que el mundo se esté cayendo en pedazos; o quien le haya permitido la entrada lo pagará bien caro. Sabéis que muchas de las investigaciones que llevamos aquí, la mayoría de la información que aquí se maneja, pueden crear alarma pública, y mucho más si caen en manos equivocadas; no trabajáis con maestros de escuela, con panaderos o con tenderos; sino con mortífagos, con terroristas, con desequilibrados, con asesinos…

—Somos conscientes de ello, Harry; no volverá a ocurrir—Ron habló por él y por todos sus compañeros.

—Lo sé—el Jefe dijo sin más—. No en vano todos sois los mejores compañeros con los que cualquiera pueda desear trabajar—. También sus últimas palabras fueron escuchadas por el resto del Cuartel, pues la puerta del despacho no había vuelto a cerrarse en ningún momento.

Stacy y Ron le dirigieron una última sonrisa de aprobación, y se marcharon a cumplir con sus propios cometidos. Y Harry continuó con su trabajo con la puerta abierta, pues jamás la cerraba a no ser que estuviese manteniendo una conversación privada con alguno de sus hombres o con algún visitante que, por supuesto, había sido previamente autorizado a entrar en él.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, Teddy esperaba como un clavo junto a la puerta de la cocina de la casa de James; había puesto sumo cuidado en no ser visto por nadie del interior de la casa y estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido. Suspiró, esperando que al chico no se le hubiese olvidado el acuerdo que ambos habían alcanzado la mañana anterior. Pero no fue así; apenas cinco segundos después, James abrió la puerta con sigilo y se escurrió por ella.

—He tenido que esperar a que la tía abuela Tessi se durmiese en el sofá—el pequeño explicó—; mi mamá ha salido y no volverá hasta tarde; últimamente siempre lo hace.

— ¿Y tu tía abuela no te echará de menos? —Teddy quiso saber, preocupado.

— No creo; a menudo, cuando me canso de ver la tele muggle, me voy a mi habitación y me encierro allí a leer, o a hacer lo que sea; ella está acostumbrada a que lo haga. Mientras el rato en que yo esté fuera no sea demasiado largo, no habrá problema.

—Pues vamos. — Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar lejos de allí, con precaución de que la tía abuela Tessi, si es que hubiese despertado, no pudiera descubrirles.

— ¿Sabes usar la Red Flu? — Teddy preguntó a James, sin dejar de caminar.

— ¿Qué es la Red Flu?

—Si no sabes qué es, es que no la conoces. Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré cómo funciona. Usaremos la Red Flu que un amigo de mi padrino, de tu padre, tiene instalada en su chimenea; él vive en este mismo lugar, ha sido una suerte.

— ¿Y él no se chivará a nadie de lo que estamos haciendo? — James objetó, alarmado.

—Tranquilo; él es profesor en Hogwarts y normalmente vive en el Colegio; así que no usa su casa casi nunca.

—Ah…

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña y acogedora casita cercana a la de James; entraron en ella sin problemas —pues Teddy conocía dónde el amigo de su padrino guardaba la "llave de emergencia", como él la llamaba— y se plantaron ante la chimenea en cuestión. Teddy alargó a James una pequeña y vieja cajita y le indicó que la abriera.

— ¿Qué es?

—Los Polvos Flu que nos llevarán a casa de Harry. — El otro lo miró, alucinado.

— ¿Esto nos llevará con mi papá? ¿Cómo?

—Tú coge un pellizco de polvos, métete en la chimenea y échatelos con fuerza por encima, y di exactamente y con voz clara a dónde quieres ir; ellos te llevarán.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Tú qué crees? Oye, me estoy jugando el pellejo tanto como tú.

—Está bien… — Ni corto ni perezoso, cogió un buen puñado de aquellos polvos, se metió en la chimenea y gritó—: ¡Quiero ir a casa de mi papá!

Inmediatamente, Teddy sacó de un tirón a James de la chimenea, entre una polvareda que casi los ahogó, y un ruido atronador; evitó por los pelos que el chico fuese transportado a Merlín sabía dónde.

— ¿Pero estás loco? — le reprochó con cabreo.

— ¡No he hecho más que lo que tú me has dicho, idiota!

— ¡Los Polvos Flu no saben quién es tu papá, atontado! ¡Te he dicho que digas exactamente a donde quieres ir! ¡Podrías haber aparecido en el Callejón Knockturn, por ejemplo!

— ¿Y qué, si ese Callejón Nocturno, o como sea, me deja cerca de mi papá?

—No te enteras de nada— Teddy sacudió la cabeza, dándole por perdido—. A ver, di exactamente esto: "A la casa de Harry James Potter, en Godric´s Hollow" ¿Me has entendido?

—Perfectamente, no soy idiota—James respondió, sintiéndose ofendido. Se metió de nuevo en la chimenea, volvió a echarse un buen puñado de Polvos Flu que casi le hicieron estornudar, y con voz alta y clara ordenó: "A la casa de Harry James Potter, en Godric´s Hollow". Teddy asintió, conforme, mientras el niño desaparecía entre la humareda, y poco después le siguió, pronunciando la misma frase.

Uno tras otro salieron de la chimenea entre toses. Rápidamente, Teddy dio un rápido vistazo al mobiliario de la casa donde ambos habían aparecido, para asegurarse de que todo había salido bien.

—Perfecto; ahora tan sólo tenemos que esperar a Harry; no tardará en llegar porque le he pedido que hoy viniese antes a casa; le he puesto como excusa que Molly no puede cuidarme hasta tarde como hace siempre. Él trabaja siempre hasta muy tarde, pero si necesito algo importante, siempre me hace caso; vendrá.

—Él te quiere mucho…

—Tanto como te querrá a ti en cuanto te conozca—Teddy lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Segurísimo.

— ¡Teddy! ¿Eres tú? — Se oyó una inesperada voz desde la cocina de la casa. — ¿Dónde estabas? Acabo de bajar de tu habitación y no te he encontrado.

— ¡Jolines! ¡Ya está aquí! — el niño no pudo evitar gritar, totalmente cogido por sorpresa.

—He venido un momento a ver cómo estás; tendré que volver a marcharme, así que te llevaré con la tía Hermione, que esta tarde tiene libre en el Ministerio de Magia y…—había dicho la voz mientras se acercaba hasta el comedor, donde ambos niños se encontraban; pero al entrar en él y fijarse en ambos, de repente la voz enmudeció. Harry James Potter se había detenido bruscamente, había quedado mudo, y observaba al pequeño niño que tenía ante sí casi como si hubiese visto junto a él a su propio padre; miraba y miraba, sin poder creer lo que veía. De pronto, el cristal del vaso de zumo que el hombre había sostenido con la mano izquierda estalló en mil pedazos, derramando todo el líquido sobre él; los diminutos trozos de cristal se clavaron en la mano de Harry, que comenzó a sangrar con profusión; su mano izquierda había apretado el vaso con tantísima fuerza, sin darse cuenta, que había terminado por romperlo.

— ¡Padrino! ¡Estás sangrando! — Teddy le hizo notar, alarmado.

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¡Tu mano, padrino! ¡Está sangrando mucho! — Harry le miró sin comprender, hasta que, por un segundo, desvió la mirada hacia donde debería haber estado el vaso de zumo.

— ¡Por Merlín! — gritó, sorprendido—. Hijo, por favor, ve a traerme el botiquín que hay en el cuarto de baño—pidió a Teddy con voz tranquilizadora.

— ¿Estarás bien?

—Lo estaré—le dirigió una cálida sonrisa—. ¡Epìskey! —dijo con voz firme inmediatamente después, tras haber sacado su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y haberla dirigido hacia su mano herida. Inmediatamente, las heridas que no conservaban un trozo de cristal dentro y no eran demasiado profundas, curaron sin problemas. James lo observó con ojos desorbitados, alucinado— ¿Aquel era su padre? ¿Aquel hombre que ni siquiera se había inmutado por un montón de cortes que sangraban de su mano como un torrente? ¿Cuando él mismo se habría desmayado? En verdad él era todo un héroe, como su madre tantas y tantas veces le había asegurado; le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, que pronto se tornó en otra llena de determinación.

—Sé quién eres—James dijo a Harry, mirándole con tanta seriedad y seguridad, que impresionó a su padre.

—Y yo sé quién eres tú; aunque no sepa tu nombre; porque… Dios mío… eres clavadito a mí, y también a tu madre…—Harry le aseguró con una sonrisa emocionada—. ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—James— el pequeño respondió con orgullo. Durante unos segundos, Harry no se vio capaz de pronunciar palabra por la emoción que lo embargaba.

— ¿Puedo abrazarte, James? Tranquilo, que lo haré con la mano derecha; no te mancharé de sangre—Harry le aseguró, viendo la duda que había aparecido en los ojos del chico que, por primera vez, había quedado paralizado al igual que su padre hacía unos segundos.

Por sorpresa y sin decir palabra, James corrió hacia su padre y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas —Harry se había agachado ya para recibirle entre los brazos— y comenzó a llorar como un desesperado.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya pasó…—le aseguró una y otra vez, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza con su mano derecha —. James, ya pasó.

— ¡Te necesito! ¡Te necesito tanto! —el niño gritó entre sollozos que no podía contener.

— Lo sé; ahora me tienes y jamás te abandonaré; te lo juro—. Aguardó a que el pequeño, poco a poco, se fuese serenando, sin dejar de abrazarlo con todo su cariño; y aprovechó para ir serenándose él también, pues su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho—. ¿Te encuentras mejor? — James asintió con un cabeceo, sin dejar de abrazarle. — ¿Sabes que mi padre se llamaba como tú? — el niño lo miró, aún más alucinado—. Y mi segundo nombre también es ese.

—Ya lo sé—James respondió, sintiéndose más y más orgulloso por momentos. —Tu mano—señaló la mano de su padre, repentinamente preocupado.

—Tranquilo, ahora mismo la curaremos—le dedicó una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí? — James negó con la cabeza, avergonzado; Harry intuyó que a Ginny no le habría hecho demasiada gracia de ser así; es más, que ni siquiera le habría dejado ir a ver a su padre, de haber sabido lo que el niño pretendía hacer, y le agradeció con todo su corazón lo que había hecho, y a Teddy también, pues tenía bien claro que él había tenido mucho que ver en el asunto; pero ya tendría tiempo de aclarar los detalles con ambos después—. No se lo contaremos por el momento, ¿te parece? Tú y yo nos veremos en secreto hasta que mamá esté preparada para saberlo—. James asintió con fuerza, entusiasmado.

Teddy entró en el cuarto con el botiquín y James, nada más verlo, se apartó de su padre rápidamente para que él pudiese terminar de curarse la mano herida. Harry dirigió a ambos una amplia sonrisa, para tranquilizarles, y se dedicó a extraer, uno por uno, los pequeños cristales que todavía quedaban incrustados en alguna de las heridas de su mano; tras ello, ejecutó un nuevo Episkey que curó la mayoría de las heridas, excepto aquellas que habían resultado ser bastante profundas, que no pudieron curar del todo, así que las desinfectó y vendó, dando después el asunto por zanjado.

—Bueno, ya está—les dijo, despreocupado.

— ¿No te duele? — James le preguntó, sin convencerse.

—Un poquito, pero pronto pasará. Bueno, pareja de vándalos, antes de nada, los dos vais a darme el abrazo más fuerte que hayáis dado en vuestras vidas—. Teddy y James le sonrieron alegremente, mucho más tranquilos. — Y luego vais a explicarme con pelos y señales cómo os habéis conocido, y cómo habéis urdido el plan de venir aquí a espaldas de Ginny.

Ellos le dieron no un abrazo, sino montones y montones de ellos; y las explicaciones vinieron después. Harry les escuchó en silencio, atónito; cada cual había urdido el mismo plan por separado, con motivos distintos aunque similares en el fondo, y el destino había acabado uniéndoles. Lo que le pareció una auténtica locura, y así se lo hizo saber aunque no les regañó con dureza, fue que Teddy hubiese inducido a James a usar los Polvos Flu siendo él tan pequeño y sin haber aprendido a usarlos bajo la supervisión de un adulto.

—Perdónanos, por favor—Teddy le pidió, arrepentido, aunque orgulloso de cómo había acabado todo aquel asunto.

—Estáis perdonados; pero prometedme que no haréis nada más que os ponga en peligro, aunque sea por un motivo que os parezca el mejor del mundo—les exigió. Los dos asintieron fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Papá… — James comenzó a hablar, sin decidirse a hacerlo del todo.

—Dime, hijo.

—Mamá me ha contado un montón de veces que tú te marchaste para protegernos, a ella y a mí; pero tú no me conocías antes de ahora… ¿Ella me ha mentido? No puedo creer que ella me haya contado una mentira—negó con obstinación.

—No, hijo; ella no te ha contado una mentira; lo que ha hecho es contarte lo que sucedió, de un modo algo… distinto, para protegerte—Harry aseguró—. Al fin y al cabo, lo que ha hecho es protegerte, al igual que te contó; y si yo te hubiese conocido, te habría protegido de todos los modos que existen, también; porque tanto para ella como para mí, tú eres lo más importante.

—Entonces, ¿tú dejaste a mamá para protegerla a ella también?

—Por lo que veo, mamá se marchó para protegerse; lo que queda por saber, es de qué; de quién ya lo tengo claro.

— ¿De quién, papá?

Teddy intentó decir algo en contra de Ginny, pero Harry lo silenció con una mirada de advertencia.

—De todo aquel que pudiese causarle mal, a ella o a ti—respondió tranquilamente.

— ¿Y por qué tú no nos acompañaste?

—Porque ella creyó que sería mejor que no lo hiciese.

—No lo entiendo…

—Bueno, yo no lo entiendo muy bien, tampoco; pero en cuanto yo pueda hablar con mamá, estoy seguro de que ella nos dará un excelente motivo que justifique lo que ha hecho; así que no se te ocurra juzgarla, jovencito, porque ella jamás haría nada que pudiese causarte daño; es la mamá más buena del mundo, y te quiere más que a su propia vida; estoy seguro de ello—le aseguró.

—Ya lo sé… ¿qué es juzgar, papá? — James le mantuvo la mirada, algo confuso. Harry rió, encantado; sabía, desde lo más hondo de su corazón, que iba a amar a aquel niño más que a nada en el mundo, exceptuando a Teddy y a la propia Ginny, a quienes amaba por igual.

—Juzgar es… pensar que una persona ha hecho algo bueno o malo, normalmente que ha hecho algo malo, sin escuchar a esa persona explicar porqué lo ha hecho. Después, cuando escuchas lo que esa persona tiene que decir, en muchísimos casos las cosas no son tan malas como parecen.

—Mi mamá es buena; nunca haría nada malo—el pequeño aseguró, convencido.

—Veo que lo tienes claro, como debe ser, y me alegra. Así que no te preocupes por nada, que todo se arreglará, ¿entendido? — le revolvió el moreno pelo; algo que el niño rechazó, molesto. Y Harry volvió a reír. — Ahora voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa, sin que mamá nos descubra, y llevaré a Teddy con la tía Hermione. ¿Está claro, par de traviesos?

—Una cosa, papá. ¿Por qué no has ido a buscar a mamá en todos estos años? —James insistió, escrutando a su padre con la mirada.

—A ver, pequeño—Harry dijo, cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y haciendo que ambas miradas se encontrasen a la misma altura— ¿Qué haces tú cuando alguien, por lo que sea, no quiere estar contigo y se marcha?

—Yo no quiero estar con alguien que no quiere estar conmigo. Pero mamá sí que quiere estar contigo. ¡Yo lo sé!

— ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? —Harry quiso saber, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—No, pero lo sé; cuando está sola, siempre está triste, y se cree que no la veo… Menos ayer, que estaba como loca con no sé qué de unas rosas color perla… se pasó la tarde hablando de esas rosas y no hacía más que sonreír; es muy raro…—el niño miró a su padre, esperando una explicación; pero Harry se limitó a sonreírle con candidez, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ten paciencia, pequeño; todo se arreglará; te lo prometo.

— ¿Volverás con ella? —James quiso saber, esperanzado.

—No puedo prometerte eso; — dirigió una mirada severa a Teddy, que bajó la cabeza, avergonzado — pero te prometo que, de ahora en adelante, tendrás a tu padre y a tu madre. Ahora deja de preguntar ya, que si mamá te pilla fuera de casa, te matará; y a mí también, por permitirlo. — sonrió; pero el niño, nada más imaginarlo frunció el ceño. — A casa, se ha dicho.

Y así lo hizo; pero en esa ocasión usó su poder de desaparición y aparición para llevar a James de regreso, sano y salvo, al hogar de Ginny. Al llegar junto a la casa, hizo que ambos se cubriesen con la Capa de Invisibilidad, y acompañó a su hijo justo donde Teddy lo había recogido. James abrió la puerta con cuidado —comprobó que, contra todas las indicaciones que le había dado su madre la tarde anterior, esa puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, tal y como él la había dejado al marcharse— y antes de pasar dentro y cerrarla tras él, miró a su padre, preocupado.

— ¿Volverás? —le preguntó con mezcla de temor y de esperanza.

—Todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida; te lo prometo. ¿Cuál es la ventana de tu cuarto? — James señaló una de las ventanas del piso superior, con una mano. — Espérame cada noche; tocaré con los nudillos a tu ventana con cuidado para que tú me abras. Pero por nada del mundo, nada en absoluto, se te ocurra emprender una aventura como la que has vivido hoy. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, papá. — Harry le dio un abrazo de oso, que el niño devolvió, emocionado.

—En cuanto entres, cierra la puerta con llave. Hasta mañana, hijo.

James se despidió con un gesto de la mano y, en absoluto silencio, desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, con el corazón latiendo desbocado por la emoción. Harry usó la desaparición de nuevo para recoger a Teddy en Godric´s Hollow y llevarlo junto a Hermione, tal y como había acordado con su mejor amiga; en el fondo de su corazón, sintió que el mundo tenía un nuevo significado para él: lleno de vida, de amor y de esperanza.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Unas horas después, Ginny, en secreto, accedió de nuevo al jardín de los sueños rotos; fue directa al cenador, como si una fuerza extraña le atrajese hacia él con infinita fuerza; al alcanzarlo, subió las pequeñas escaleras con desesperación, llegando al centro de la edificación en cuestión de un momento: allí estaba, una nueva rosa color perla cortada cuidadosamente para ella, y junto a esta… halló un pequeño y delicado pájaro de papel, que al tomar entre sus manos con mimo, rompió a volar con alegría, dio varias vueltas alrededor de ella y, finalmente, volvió a posarse en sus manos abiertas, para pertenecerle por siempre. Sabía que tanto la rosa como aquella hermosa ave de papel habían sido depositados allí para que ella los tomase, los poseyese; y supo también que, quien quiera que fuese dueño de aquel maravilloso paraíso, sabía perfectamente que ella lo había descubierto; y por lo que parecía, le agradaba ese hecho.

—Gracias, mi galante anfitrión—lanzó al viento, con la esperanza de que sus palabras llegasen a los oídos correctos. Muy cerca de ella, entre las sombras del atardecer, Harry musitó un "gracias a ti" con voz queda que se llevó el mismo viento, aquel que condujo a ambos allí por primera vez.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo, además de largo :P ? Lo siento por haberlo hecho tan largo, pero es que si no voy alargando los capítulos un poco, no puedo contar casi nada de lo que quiero contar, y la historia no avanza al ritmo que yo deseo que lo haga. Así que ruego me perdonéis por este mamotreto que os he traído hoy.

Por fin Harry y James ya se han encontrado... ¿Que deparará el futuro a estos dos? ¿Qué pasará con Ginny? ¿Y con Cho? ¿Qué nueva maldad habrá planeado el acosador de Ginny? ¿Y quién es? ¿Quién está intentando sabotear a Teddy en Hogwarts, y hacerle la vida imposible?Todavía quedan muchísimas cosas por decir y muchas sorpresas por dar... Así que permaneced atentos, jeje.

Por si no ha quedado suficientemente explicado durante el capítulo, cuando Harry dice a su hijo que él también sabe quién es, se refiere a que ha deducido quién es por el inmenso parecido que el niño tiene con Ginny y con él mismo; al verle, para él queda claro como el agua; aunque jamás le haya visto antes, ni supiera hasta ese momento, siquiera, que existe.

Como comentario personal al capítulo, os diré que he disfrutado a tope escribiendo las escenas que protagonizan Teddy y James; me he divertido mucho con ese par de vándalos, como los ha llamado su padre cariñosamente. Y también he disfrutado mucho con la escena de Cho; en este fic la imagino como a una mujer que forma parte de los "nuevos ricos", a quien se le ha subido el dinero y la repentina fama que le viene a través de su padre a la cabeza; quien muere por un momento de gloria, de protagonismo, de glamour... Y que tan sólo por eso quiere permanecer al lado de Harry: por el caché que le da estar con él; por nada más. Él lo sabe perfectamente, pero está tan quemado con el amor, que cree poder pasar de él sin contemplaciones; pero todos los "golpes" que reciba en este fic, pondrán de nuevo su vida patas arriba, y también sus más profunda creencias.

Mis a**gradecimientos más profundos**:

- A mis tres soles, que han iluminado mi vida llenándola de alegría, a través de sus reviews al capítulo anterior: **vulkaskull, Celtapotter y Gelygirl**.

- A **hanna27, lylu potter y PatDarcy**, que la han iluminado también, al añadir este fic a sus favoritos.

La actualización, espero que pronto.

**Un abrazo.**

**Rose.**


	7. Nada hará desaparecer el dolor

_**7.- Nada hará desaparecer el dolor.**_

A pesar de la terrible amenaza que pesaba sobre su cabeza debido al demente que se había empeñado en perseguirla —y en amenazar, por ende, a todo aquel relacionado con ella de un modo u otro—, y que por ello no se habían convocado más entrenamientos de las Harpies desde el pasado lunes, Ginny estaba pasando una semana maravillosa; desde ese lunes, en que Harry la acompañó a la Madriguera y la entregó a su madre con tanto tacto, ella no había dejado pasar una tarde siquiera en que no se hubiese presentado allí de nuevo a conversar con su madre, con su padre —quien, al verla, apunto había estado de echarse a llorar como un colegial debido a la emoción y que la había envuelto en montones de besos y de abrazos— y también con su hermano George y con su esposa, Angelina; todavía no había podido ver al resto de sus hermanos, así que la tarde del jueves, al encontrarse de nuevo con Ron allí, y también con Hermione, la alegría fue monumental; ambos llegaron acompañados de Teddy, el ahijado de Harry, pero Ginny no pudo saludar al niño porque, cuando ella llegó a La Madriguera, él se hallaba haciendo la siesta. No temía por la seguridad de James, por dejarle tan sólo a cargo de la tía abuela Tessi, pues se había esforzado tanto en ocultarle y en protegerle durante toda su vida, que era imposible que alguien, excepto la propia tía abuela Tessi, pudiese conocer su existencia; no se puede intentar dañar aquello que no se sabe que existe — se repetía a sí misma a modo de cantinela para lograr tranquilizarse.

— ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? —Ron pidió a su hermana, con voz amable, hacia el final de la tarde.

— Me apetece mucho, pero ¿Hermione no se molestará, si no la incluimos en él? —Ginny quiso saber, dubitativa.

—Tranquila; ella y yo vivimos juntos; puede tenerme a su lado siempre que quiera; además, tiene mucho que hablar con Angelina.

— ¿Y eso? — No le había parecido raro que Hermione tuviese gran complicidad con su cuñada, pues ambas siempre se habían llevado a las mil maravillas; sino que su hermano lo hubiese dicho con semejante suspense.

—Ninguna de las dos me ha contado nada; pero sospecho que Angelina se ha enterado hace muy poco de que está embarazada; y las dos están preparando algo especial para que ella le de la noticia a George—él respondió en voz baja, para asegurarse de que no podía ser escuchado por ninguna de las aludidas.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!

— ¡Chsssssss! ¡Baja la voz, enana! —él gritó casi sin voz, haciendo un gesto brusco con la mano. Ginny sonrió, al escuchar de nuevo el apodo cariñoso que su hermano había usado con ella durante su niñez.

— ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? — preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Nunca subestimes las dotes detectivescas de un auror. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? — Ella asintió con un cabeceo.

Minutos después, ambos caminaban en silencio, tranquilamente, bordeando el pantano anexo a La Madriguera. Ron pensó mucho en cómo abordar a su hermana con la pregunta que deseaba hacerle, y al final se decantó por la sencillez; cuantas menos vueltas diese al asunto, mejor.

—Harry está muy preocupado por ti—Ron afirmó, de pronto, logrando que Ginny le mirase con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. — Ginny, por favor, aunque no estés totalmente segura de quién puede estar intentando dañarte, danos al menos una pista; te lo ruego.

—Él no tiene porqué estar preocupado por mí; él y yo no somos absolutamente nada—en cambio ella respondió, a la defensiva.

—Bien. Pues el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Excelentísimo Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido está preocupado por las amenazas contra tu integridad física, que estás recibiendo últimamente—él respondió con el mismo tono—. ¿Te vale así? Joder, Ginny, déjanos ayudarte; no nos lo pongas difícil—le pidió, frustrado.

—Yo no os lo pongo ni fácil ni difícil, Ron; simplemente, no tengo nada que decir.

—Pues quizá cuando lo tengas ya sea demasiado tarde; ojala no arrastres en tu caída a nadie a quien ames de verdad—le deseó con tristeza—. Me vuelvo a La Madriguera. — Dio media vuelta e hizo intención de marcharse por donde había venido; pero Ginny lo detuvo cogiéndole por una mano.

—Lo siento; pero es que… cuando Harry está de por medio en cualquier asunto, siempre… tengo sentimientos encontrados—se disculpó, con voz agotada.

—Sinceramente, Ginny: no tendrías porqué, ya que fuiste tú quien lo dejaste a él con un palmo de narices. Tú has hecho lo que te ha dado la real gana con tu vida, y él está haciendo lo mismo con la suya. ¿Qué problema hay? — Al escucharle, ella bufó con desdén.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a lo cínicos que él y tú podéis llegar a ser. ¿Qué habría pasado, Ron, si yo me hubiese quedado con Harry? —comenzó a alzar la voz, más y más nerviosa por momentos. — ¿Qué habría sido de mí con él?

— ¿Que qué habría sido de ti? ¡Yo te lo diré! ¡El mismo día en que tú te marchaste sin decir adiós, él te habría puesto un anillo impresionante en el dedo anular de tu mano izquierda y te habría pedido matrimonio! ¡Empezando por ahí! ¡A partir de entonces, lo que tú hubieses querido! ¡Se moría por ti, Ginny! — él le reprochó, enfadándose también.

— ¿De qué narices me estás hablando, Ron? ¡Si le escuché decir de qué modo me estaba tomando el pelo, que jamás se casaría conmigo ni tendría hijos conmigo! ¡Y tú le reíste la gracia!

— ¿Pero tú te has vuelto loca, o es que el golpe de una bludger te ha afectado al cerebro? ¡Ese mismo día él iba a pedirte que te casaras con él! ¡Pero si me enseñó el anillo, incluso!

— ¡Supongo que un anillo acabado en un gran pedrusco que iba a incrustarme en todo el corazón! — ella gritó aún más, desatada. — ¿Quieres ver lo que te dijo? ¿Y lo que tú le respondiste, señorito amnésico por conveniencia? ¿Me seguirás mintiendo cuando te golpee con la verdad en tus mismas narices? ¡Puedo mostrarte esa conversación completita en un pensadero cuando te apetezca! ¡Ahora mismo, si quieres!

— ¡Ahora mismo va a ser! — Cogió de la mano a su hermana con tanta fuerza que les dolió tanto a ella como a él, y tiró de ella para arrastrarla tras de sí de forma impetuosa.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Papá tiene un viejo pensadero en el cobertizo. No te echarás atrás ahora, ¿verdad, hermanita? — la miró con burla, provocativo.

—P-por supuesto que no. — Ella no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a aquel recuerdo de nuevo, y mucho menos en presencia de su hermano mayor; si le dolía en lo más hondo de su corazón cada vez que recordaba las malditas palabras que escuchó en boca de Harry, muchísimo más le dolería tener que revivir la situación. Pero se armó de valor y siguió a su hermano de buena gana; por fin iba a ponerlo en su lugar, y por ende, a Harry, en cuanto Ron le fuese con el cuento de que ella conocía, absolutamente, toda la verdad.

En cuanto los dos llegaron al viejo cobertizo que Arthur mantenía siempre repleto, principalmente, de artilugios muggles que se dedicaba a estudiar y a modificar mágicamente para adaptarlos a sus necesidades, Ron se dirigió directamente hacia una enorme y vieja caja, cubierta de telarañas, que parecía contener dentro de ella algo tanto o más viejo aún. Con cuidado, él apartó todos los trastos que obstaculizaban el alcance de la caja y después la arrastró hasta el centro del cobertizo, inclinándola con cuidado de lado a lado, mientras tiraba de ella, para facilitar la tarea.

—Siempre me han fascinado estos trastos—Ron respondió a la pregunta que Ginny todavía no le había formulado pero que agitaba su mente—; cuando papá no puede pillarme, suelo escabullirme a este lugar para echar un vistazo a todos los cachivaches muggles que tiene; así lo encontré; lo he probado; todavía funciona. — Desembaló el viejo pensadero con paciencia, para no dañarlo, lo limpió de polvo por el exterior lo mejor que pudo, y se asomó dentro para comprobar que la luz blanca y brillante que debía contener se arremolinaba y separaba sin cesar, señal inequívoca de que las runas y símbolos tallados en la piedra, por la parte externa del cuenco, seguían intactos y cumplirían correctamente su función. —Bueno, cuando quieras, hermanita—instó a su hermana con sarcasmo.

—Tú lo has querido. — Inmediatamente, Ginny sacó su varita y la acercó a sus sienes; se concentró, y poco a poco extrajo un hilillo de plata, que depositó lentamente sobre la luz blanca, arremolinada ahora en el centro del pensadero. —Cuando quieras—invitó a su hermano del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho con ella, dándole paso con un gesto amable de la mano. Ron, completamente seguro de sí mismo, de Harry, y de lo que iba a ver, sumergió su rostro en la vorágine creada por la luz. Inmediatamente, las figuras de Harry y de sí mismo coparon su visión.

—_Como te lo cuento, Ron—Harry aseguró a su mejor amigo y continuó con voz altiva_—_: Me la estoy tirando porque es una fiera en la cama, ni más ni menos; pero ni la quiero, ni me importa. El día en que ella ya no me ponga cachondo, la echaré de mi vida tal y como entró; sin hacer ruido._

—_No me jodas—Ron respondió, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder evitar comenzar a reír._

—_Y aún hay más—continuó con la misma voz que había usado un momento antes—: ¿Tener hijos con ella? ¡Debería estar loco para tener hijos! ¡Yo soy único! ¡Irrepetible! ¿Malas copias de algo perfecto? ¡Ni de coña! _

_Por un instante, ambos amigos rompieron a reír sin parar._

Poco a poco, la imagen se fue difuminando, hasta abandonar a Ron a merced de la agitada luz. Él retiró la cabeza del pensadero y miró a Ginny en silencio, muy serio; durante unos cuantos segundos que a ella parecieron eternos no dijo nada; ni se movió; tan sólo la miró, tan serio que hasta provocaba temor; así que ella, al contrario de lo que había planeado hacer nada más él terminase de presenciar la escena, fue incapaz de burlarse de su confianza en Harry, ni siquiera de recriminarle nada en absoluto.

—Tienes toda la razón; Harry dijo esas mismas palabras. ¿Que cómo lo recuerdo? Ni Harry ni yo seremos capaces de olvidar aquel día jamás, por tu abandono—le aseguró, la voz llena de dolor. — Ella lo miró con cara de triunfo y acusación en la minada. —Ahora me toca a mí—él anunció, sin más. Y de un modo solemne, extrajo de su mente su propio recuerdo, lo depositó en el pensadero ágilmente, una vez hubo retirado el de su hermana y embotellado convenientemente en uno de los frascos que la gran caja también había contenido en su interior, y con un gesto premeditadamente sereno la invitó a mirar. Tanta serenidad, tanta confianza en sí mismo, hicieron que las más profundas convicciones de Ginny con respecto a lo sucedido hacía cinco años se tambaleasen peligrosamente; pero pronto se recompuso gracias a su inmensa fuerza de voluntad, y al rencor tanto tiempo contenido. Sin miedo, sumergió su bello rostro en la luz blanca, dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa que pudiese presenciar, pues, ¿qué podía ser peor que lo que ya había vivido?

_Inmediatamente, Ginny pudo distinguir el pasillo que conducía al Cuartel General de Aurores, en el segundo piso del Ministerio de Magia; al igual que Ron había hecho con el anterior recuerdo que ella le había mostrado. Harry acababa de llegar corriendo por el pasillo, mientras Ron lo aguardaba con cara de pocos amigos._

—_Hola, colega—Harry saludó a su mejor amigo, palmeándole la espalda alegremente nada más alcanzarle._

— _¿Serás capullo? ¡Me has dejado solo en el Cuartel General de Aurores, a merced de Kingsley! ¡Todo el papeleo de la misión de Francia era para los dos, cabronazo! ¡Y tú te lo has pasado por el forro de lo que yo te diga! —Ron le reprochó, mirándole con cabreo._

—_Te lo compensaré, Ron; te lo juro. Pero no podía dejar pasar ni un solo minuto más sin ir a la joyería que el señor Abbot tiene en el Callejón Diagon, sabiendo que el anillo de compromiso para Ginny que le encargué ya estaba terminado—le explicó con semblante culpable. —Desde que Abbot me ha enviado una lechuza esta mañana avisándome de que ya podía pasar a recoger el dichoso anillo en cuanto quisiera, no he hecho más que dar vueltas a la cabeza con el asunto; si no iba a recogerlo, te juro que de un momento a otro explotaría—sonrió, bobalicón, mientras le mostraba, embelesado, el contenido de una pequeña cajita. Al ver la preciosa y perfecta joya, engarzada en un aro de oro exquisitamente labrado, Ron soltó un silbido de admiración._

—_Mi hermana te tiene sorbido el seso, atontado—; el pelirrojo se burló, sonriendo también—. Va a encantarle. Pero como vuelvas a hacerme esto, buscaré el modo de devolverte el favor— añadió, mordaz._

—_Te lo compensaré—prometió de nuevo—. Oye, ¿sabes a quién he encontrado de camino a la joyería?_

—_Ni lo sé, ni me importa; pero temo que no voy a poder evitar que tú me lo cuentes._

—_Deja el cabreo ya, Ron; de verdad que te lo compensaré. Me he encontrado, nada más y nada menos, que con Michael Corner._

— _¿Corner? ¿Ese no fue el noviete de Ginny que al principio siempre te seguía, pegado a ti como una lapa?_

—_El mismo—Harry afirmó alegremente._

— _¿Y qué tiene de especial haberte encontrado con él?_

— _¿Recuerdas que hace meses se rumoreó que salía con Marietta Edgecombe, la "dama de los vientos"? — Aquel apodo lo inventaron Ron y él hacia años, en Hogwarts, debido al daño que causó su chivatazo a la profesora Umbridge sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore._

—_Sí; la tristemente soplona; pobre chica, no nos portamos nada bien con ella por lo que pasó con el Ejército de Dumbledore; a su familia no le habría ido nada bien si ella no hubiese confesado—Ron recordó con tristeza._

—_Tienes razón; pero eso no es a lo que vamos. Cuando le he preguntado, por cortesía, cómo marcha su relación con Marietta, si van a casarse y a formar una familia pronto, él me ha respondido que ella no es más que una triste y patética marioneta en sus manos._

— _¿De qué va el tontolaba ese? ¿Eso te ha dicho? — Ron quiso saber, incrédulo._

—_Como te lo cuento, Ron—Harry aseguró a su mejor amigo y continúo con voz altiva_—_: Me la estoy tirando porque es una fiera en la cama, ni más ni menos; pero ni la quiero, ni me importa. El día en que ella ya no me ponga cachondo, la echaré de mi vida tal y como entró; sin hacer ruido._

—_No me jodas—Ron respondió, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y sin poder evitar comenzar a reír._

—_Y aún hay más: ¿Tener hijos con ella? ¡Debería estar loco para tener hijos! ¡Yo soy único! ¡Irrepetible! ¿Malas copias de algo perfecto? ¡Ni de coña!_

_Por un instante, ambos amigos rompieron a reír sin parar._

— _¿Qué ha sido eso? _— _Harry dejó de reír repentinamente y se giró hacia su espalda, escrutando hacia el final del pasillo. _— _Juraría que he escuchado un ruido._

— _No sé, tío; yo no he oído nada y tampoco se ve a nadie ahí. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan imbécil? _—_Preguntó, continuando con la conversación que ambos mantenían_—_ ¡Pero si él no es más que un pobre diablo! — Ron dijo, aún entre risas._

—_Alguien capaz de hacer daño a una persona de esa manera, la quiera o no la quiera, desde luego que lo es—Harry respondió, repentinamente serio—. Estoy por averiguar dónde vive Marietta, ir a verla y contarle todo lo sucedido; lo malo es que ella no me creerá, y aún menos si soy yo quien vaya a su casa a poner verde a su adorado novio; pienso que avisarla no servirá para nada más que para que se aferre a ese desgraciado con más fuerza, si cabe. _

—_Tienes razón; pero… ¿qué hacemos, entonces?_

—_He hecho lo único que podía hacer, Ron: he dejado bien claro a Corner que, como yo me entere de que ha causado daño, el que sea y sea como sea, a Marietta, me encargaré de convertir su vida en un infierno. Puede que me haya jugado mi carrera como auror al intentar asustarle con una amenaza semejante; pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ojala sirva para algo._

— _¡Joder, tío! ¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte como el gran protector de los más débiles y desvalidos? Algún día, ese comportamiento te pasará factura, te lo puedo asegurar—Ron le reprendió de un modo paternal._

—_Lo sé, tío. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?_

—_¡No habértelo cruzado! ¡Mierda! ¡Y haber estado donde debías estar! ¡Haciendo papeleo conmigo para Kingsley! — Harry rió, divertido por el cariñoso arrebato de furia del pelirrojo._

—_Dejemos el tema, porque este va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida, cuando esta misma tarde pida a Ginny que se case conmigo. Y te aseguro que nada, absolutamente nada, va a poder empañar mi felicidad. — Ron negó con la cabeza cómicamente, dándole por perdido._

—_Anda, atontado; ve al despacho de Kingsley; te estaba buscando para comentarte no sé qué de una nueva misión. Ojala te mande a capturar gnomos de jardín y yo pueda deshacerme de ti durante unos días, al menos—bromeó, recuperando su alegría._

—_Eres el mejor amigo que yo hubiese podido desear—Harry confesó, dándole un repentino abrazo._

—_Y tú el mejor cuñado, ¿qué digo?, ¡el único!, al que yo permitiría casarse con mi hermana, que yo pudiera desear. — Le devolvió el abrazo mucho más emocionado de lo que intentaba hacerle notar._

_Y ambos amigos entraron de nuevo en el Cuartel General de Aurores, entre risas de complicidad._

— Y tenía razón: absolutamente nada empañó el día que, pretendidamente, debió ser el más feliz de su vida. Que alguien se lo mandase a la mierda dejándole más tirado que una colilla, eso es otro cantar_—_Ron declaró con voz de derrota, en cuanto Ginny hizo ademán de abandonar la escena que él acababa de mostrarle_—._ No confiaste en él, que te amaba con todo su ser; ni en mí, que soy tu propio hermano; ni siquiera para echarnos en cara lo que acababas de escuchar, aunque sólo fuese para que ambos tuviésemos una mínima oportunidad de defendernos—se lamentó—. Te he mostrado la verdad, la creas o no; a estas alturas, a Harry debería importarle ya una mierda todo el daño que le causaste, porque nada hará que el dolor que sintió desaparezca; y tú, mucho menos que eso. ¿Cómo debo sentirme ahora, Ginny? ¿Y qué culpa tuvieron nuestros padres, nuestros hermanos, en lo que tú creíste que era una traición? ¿Por qué cojones nos abandonaste de esa manera? ¡Supimos de ti casi un año después, cuando un periódico canadiense anunció a bombo y platillo que tú jugarías en su liga de quidditch con los Meteories! — la acusó, ahondando aún más en la herida. Por un momento quedó en silencio, aguardando una reacción por parte de ella que no llegó. — Así que déjate de paranoias y de orgullos heridos de una puñetera vez y para siempre y permítenos, a Harry y a mí, que te ayudemos—le pidió una vez más, tajante.

Ginny no podía hacer más que permanecer de pie, completamente estática, en silencio. ¿Que si había algo peor que lo que había vivido ya? Sintió que la oleada de culpabilidad, de dolor, de impotencia y de frustración que estaba arrasando su cuerpo y su alma por completo, desde luego lo era; muchísimo peor. Su mente giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa que no era capaz de controlar; raudos pensamientos pasaban ante ella y quedaban en la distancia, apelotonados unos sobre otros en una maraña que no podía descifrar; pensaba rápidamente y, sin embargo, era incapaz de pensar.

— ¡Dime algo! ¡Ginny! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Prefiero escuchar cualquier cosa a ese tozudo silencio! — Ron le exigió, impaciente.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Necesito pensar! — ella tan sólo fue capaz de gritar; salió del cobertizo a todo correr, sin mirar atrás; le daba igual a dónde le llevasen los pies; sólo quería pensar.

— ¿Nada de qué? ¡Ginny! ¡Por favor! ¿Ni siquiera ahora vas a confiar en mí?

— ¡No me sigas, Ron! ¡Necesito pensar! —repitió con tanta firmeza, que su hermano no pudo más que doblegarse a aquella petición.

— ¡No te alejes de La Madriguera! —gritó en un último y desesperado intento por protegerle, sin saber si ella, realmente, había podido escucharle, pues parecía que sus pies le llevasen en alas del viento.

Palabras inconexas caían a peso sobre el ánimo de Ginny, hundiéndolo sin remedio: "Amor"; "Inocente"; "Distancia"; "Perdido"; "Tiempo"… No pudo hilvanar pensamientos completos, de tan conmocionada como estaba; hasta que se topó de lleno con el seto que protegía el Jardín De Los Sueños Rotos —como ella se había empeñado en bautizarlo días atrás. Un atisbo de esperanza iluminó su corazón; allí hallaría paz; allí todo se arreglaría; allí el mundo sería indulgente con su pecado… Entró en él casi a trompicones e inmediatamente una oleada de inmensa calidez, de bienvenida, la arropó sin pedir nada a cambio; sí, allí podría pensar.

Aunque no había llegado a aquel lugar en su busca, la rosa color perla le aguardaba depositada con mimo sobre el suelo del cenador; como cada día, como todos los días… junto a una caracola grande y hermosa que, nada más ser contemplada, invitaba a llevársela al oído para escuchar el sonido del atemporal océano. Ginny tomó ambas; la rosa, la llevó a su pecho; la caracola, a su oído; la cercanía de su misterioso y galante anfitrión _—_no sabía bien porqué, pero ella, desde un principio, imaginó al dueño de aquel maravilloso lugar como hombre, y no como mujer_—_ se escuchó tras el rumor del mar, del viento…

—Tú me comprenderás; debes comprenderme—ella lanzó al viento de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión, nadie hubo quien pudiese escucharla.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Aquella misma tarde, Harry regresó a su hogar a última hora agotado, preocupado y frustrado; Stacy todavía no había regresado de Canadá con pista alguna sobre la identidad del presunto agresor de Ginny; las investigaciones enfocadas al Reino Unido no mostraban mejores avances y Ron no había obtenido, todavía, nada de la puñetera pelirroja que había irrumpido de nuevo en su vida para llevarle por la calle de la amargura; nada de nada. ¿Cómo aquella rebelde mujer había sido capaz de descubrir, y más, de penetrar en su jardín oculto? Desde que lo construyó, Harry lo había dotado de las mayores y mejores medidas de camuflaje, de disuasión y de expulsión que había sido capaz de imaginar. ¡Y ella lo había alcanzado sin más! Aquel pensamiento lograba perturbarle más que cualquier otro que pudiese tener.

Mientras mudaba su ropa de trabajo por un pantalón y una camiseta más cómodos, pensó en Teddy: el niño debía estar esperándole en casa de Ron y de Hermione _—_Hermione se había empeñado en cuidar de él mientras le durasen las vacaciones que había tomado en el trabajo_—_, excitado y más que preparado para emprender la apasionante aventura de aquella noche: reunirse de nuevo con su hermano James. Harry le había prometido que, entrada la noche, le permitiría acompañarle a visitar al niño; y para la ocasión, había preparado todo un encuentro para los tres, lleno de sorpresas y de risas. Pasara lo que pasase después, mientras de Harry dependiera, aquellos dos niños iban a sentirse los más felices del mundo; día tras día; se lo había jurado a sí mismo y así lo cumpliría. Y cuando la amenaza que pesaba sobre Ginny hubiese desaparecido, pensaba hablar seria y claramente con ella; no iba a permitir que James se quedase sin padre; nunca más.

Salió de su cuarto pensando en todo ello y ya se dirigía hacia las escaleras, cuando el sonido del timbre llamó su atención; no esperaba a nadie, así que, intrigado, bajó las escaleras que le llevarían hacia la planta baja de la casa y se encaminó hacia la puerta; al abrirla, recibió el rostro de Cho, mimoso y compungido.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —la mujer preguntó con recato.

—Tú misma, Cho—él respondió con voz desapasionada; pero se apartó para permitirle el paso; hecho que ella inmediatamente aprovechó, mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa. —No puedo atenderte durante mucho rato; esta noche tengo un compromiso. — Ella le miró con suspicacia, pero decidió no hacer comentario alguno al respecto para no empeorar la tensa situación que se había creado entre ambos el día anterior, en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

—He venido para disculparme; ayer debí confiar en ti y no decirte lo que te dije delante de todos tus compañeros—aceptó, contrita.

—No, Cho; simplemente, ayer no debiste venir al Cuartel General de Aurores; te lo he dicho millones de veces; el trabajo es el trabajo, y todo lo demás queda fuera de él; incluso tú—Harry le reprochó duramente. —Lo que pienses sobre Ginevra Weasley y sobre mí, me trae sin cuidado; al igual que ella.

—Pero cariño… me moría por verte… —ella objetó, animada por las últimas palabras que él había pronunciado. Besó sus labios sensualmente, provocativa.

—A mí también me agrada verte; pero no allí—él mantuvo firme su postura; la rodeó con su brazo derecho y fue él quien le besó. Ella se abrazó a su pecho, encantada.

— ¿Entonces todo está bien entre nosotros? — Realmente, la pregunta que le reconcomía por dentro no era esa, sino "¿Nadie va a filtrar a los medios de comunicación el ridículo que me hiciste pasar?"; pero no era prudente ni oportuno formularla. Desde luego, por el momento absolutamente nadie le había dicho echado nada en cara sobre los bochornosos sucesos del día anterior en el Cuartel General de Aurores, así que confiaba en que, finalmente, nadie los contara.

—Si para ti todo está bien, para mí lo está.

—Perfecto, entonces. Ahora ya puedo decirte lo que fui a comentarte ayer; me gustaría que tú y yo adelantemos nuestra boda—declaró alegremente. Harry la observó enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Y eso?

—Me muero por poseerte—la morena ronroneó, zalamera. Aunque para sus adentros, se recordó que el día anterior no había querido comentarle nada de nada, tan sólo llegó con la intención de pavonearse ante todos los compañeros de Harry en el Cuartel; la única verdad era que la inesperada y repentina irrupción de Ginevra Weasley en la vida de Harry de nuevo, le había hecho saltar todas las alarmas. No estaba dispuesta a perder la mayor oportunidad de su vida por brillar entre las personas que ella consideraba la élite social más respetada y admirada de magos y brujas, así que era mejor prevenir que curar. —Cuanto antes lo compartamos todo, mejor.

— ¿Incluso a mis hijos, Cho? ¿Y cuanto antes tengamos descendencia, también mejor? — La pregunta tomó a la mujer totalmente por sorpresa, algo que no pudo disimular ante Harry. Normalmente, se afanaba por ocultar el infinito asco que le producían los niños, tanto la idea de tener hijos propios, como los ajenos; sobre todo ese fastidioso Teddy, a quien pensaba quitarse de encima en cuanto Harry y ella se casasen, enviándolo al internado más estricto y más alejado del Reino Unido que fuese capaz de encontrar. Pero en esa ocasión no fue capaz de esconderlo en su totalidad.

—P-por supuesto, cariño. — Le besó una vez más.

—No veo ningún inconveniente—él aceptó, tras un largo silencio—. Haz como quieras; pero encárgate tú de disponerlo todo para la boda; yo tengo demasiado trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

—Ningún problema. ¡Tendremos la boda más sonada y espectacular que se haya visto jamás! —ella anunció, entusiasmada. Pero Harry no añadió palabra alguna, algo que ella pareció no notar. —Bueno, me marcho ahora, cariño. Voy a dar la gran noticia a mis padres. ¡Se morirán de alegría! Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Hasta mañana—él se despidió con una sonrisa distante.

—Hasta mañana, mi vida—ella dijo también— y corrió hacia la puerta como si hubiesen salido alas a sus pies.

Al quedar a solas, Harry emitió un hondo suspiro; hubo de aceptar que su vida era un auténtico desastre; cada vez más; pero la de sus dos hijos no lo sería jamás; se repitió, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa a toda costa. Esperaba que, al menos, la fecha elegida por Cho le diese margen para resolver el asunto del acosador de Ginny, y con ello poder llegar a un acuerdo con ella sobre la presentación oficial de James, ante todo el mundo mágico, como su hijo legítimo que era. Estaba seguro de que Cho, a pesar de su interés por agradarle en todo, se iba a llevar una sorpresa monumental con la llegada de James a sus vidas, que le trastornaría los planes por completo; pero tendría que aceptarle, al igual que había hecho con Teddy; o todo entre ella y él se habría terminado prácticamente antes de empezar.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Pasadas las diez de aquella noche, el cristal de la ventana de James comenzó a sonar con un leve repiqueteo de nudillos. El niño, completamente despierto y alerta a la espera de aquel sonido, se levantó de la cama como movido por un resorte situado bajo él, y corrió a abrir la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no alertar a su madre ni a la tía abuela Tessi.

—Te estaba esperando—dijo a su padre nada más verle. Por toda respuesta, Harry le ofreció una amplia sonrisa desde la escoba que había usado para elevarse hasta allí. — ¿No vas a entrar?

—Lo veo algo arriesgado—Harry respondió alegremente—. Además, Teddy nos está esperando ya en un lugar muy especial; tengo preparado algo para vosotros dos que os va a entusiasmar.

— ¿En serio? — Su padre asintió sin dejar de sonreír. — ¿Pero cómo vamos a ir allí?

—Sube a mi escoba. — Alargó los brazos hacia él para recibirle; pero el chico no lo tenía tan claro.

—Yo no puedo montar en escoba todavía; me lo ha dicho mami—objetó, dubitativo.

—Con papá, sí. ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí—respondió, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces, no tienes nada que temer.

Completamente convencido y confiado, James se agarró a los brazos de su padre con fuerza, mientras él lo depositaba sentado a horcajadas en la escoba, en cabeza. Pronto ambos se vieron cubiertos por la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry, que él había mantenido cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo y de la escoba mientras ambos conversaban.

— ¿Preparado?

—Sí; pero ¿seguro que puedes ver con esta capa por encima? ¿No nos toparemos con algo?

—Tranquilo; la retiraré en cuanto nos hayamos alejado suficientemente de la casa.

Un minuto después, ambos surcaban el aire a buena velocidad, entre cómplices sonrisas, atravesando la noche en dirección a un bosque cercano al pueblo donde Ginny y James estaban viviendo. Al divisar desde lo alto un claro rodeado de enormes y frondosos árboles, Harry comenzó a perder altura, frenando poco a poco su descenso.

—Ya hemos llegado—Harry anunció, nada más tocó con los pies en el suelo.

— ¿No me has dicho que Teddy iba a estar aquí? — James se extrañó, al no ver a nadie dentro del claro. Por toda respuesta, Harry emitió un quedo silbido, que repitió varias veces en una secuencia concreta; poco después la figura de Teddy se perfiló bajo las estrellas. Los dos chicos se miraron con alegría, contentos de encontrarse de nuevo.

Harry se tumbó sobre la hierba boca arriba, tranquilamente, e indicó a cada uno de ellos que hiciesen lo mismo, uno a cada lado.

—Esta noche hay lluvia de estrellas—con un dedo, señaló hacia el cielo, sonriente—; y como la luna está en fase menguante, es un momento ideal para verlas. Quizá hasta veamos una gran estrella fugaz—comentó, esperanzado—. ¿Estáis preparados para pedir un deseo? — Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, entusiasmados. — Abrazaos a mí, que hace un poquito de frío.

De este modo dejaron transcurrir el tiempo, James y Teddy abrazados a Harry, quien rodeó también a cada uno con un brazo; ninguno de ellos pensaba más que en disfrutar de aquel mágico momento, lejos de todo, lejos del mundo, ellos tres y nadie más.

— ¡Mira! —James apuntó al cielo, de pronto. — Un pequeño punto de luz, seguido de otro, y otro más, atravesaron el firmamento, veloces.

— ¡Ahí hay más! —Teddy añadió después, encantado.

— ¿Podemos pedir un deseo por cada estrella que veamos? —James quiso saber, alucinado. Harry rió, mirándole con ojos divertidos.

—Bueno… en teoría sí; pero yo de ti esperaría a ver pasar una estrella que me parezca lo suficientemente especial como para confiarle mis deseos más importantes para mí. No hay que ser avaricioso—respondió, solemne.

—Vaya…—James respondió, admirado.

—Y algo muy importante: no podéis contar a nadie el deseo que hayáis pedido, o no se cumplirá.

Una hora pasó rauda como las mismas estrellas que con tanto gusto estaban contemplando; Harry, sintiendo que ya era hora de enviar a ambos a la cama, y muy a pesar de su propio deseo, dio la excursión por concluida.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana? —James quiso saber, expectante.

—No puedo haceros trasnochar día tras día, señoritos; aunque estéis de vacaciones—su padre revolvió el pelo a ambos, quienes rieron, divertidos. —Mañana tan sólo yo vendré a darte un beso de buenas noches y te dormirás como un niño bueno.

—Jo… —los dos protestaron al unísono, como un coro bien afinado; y él no pudo más que volver a reír; deseaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que Teddy y James se llevasen bien, que llegasen a quererse como hermanos. Parecía que no iba a ser difícil conseguirlo.

—Si os portáis bien, el sábado haremos otra escapadita. ¿Os parece?

— ¡Bien!

—Despedíos ya. Teddy, vuelve a ocultarte en el escondite que yo te he preparado hasta que yo regrese a recogerte; por nada del mundo salgas de ahí hasta que yo vuelva a por ti. Mientras, yo llevaré a James de regreso a casa.

—Hasta el sábado—Teddy ofreció su mano derecha a James para que él la estrechara.

—Hasta el sábado—James respondió, estrechando la mano de Teddy con la suya; inesperadamente, se abrazó al chico con cariño, sin decir palabra; ninguno de ambos la dijo, pero el abrazo fue mutuo por ambas partes.

Harry, subido ya a su escoba, acomodó a James delante de él, y tal y como habían llegado al claro, hicieron el camino de vuelta. Con sigilo, Harry depositó al niño en la seguridad de su cuarto, sano y salvo; no pretendía acompañarle, pero no pudo evitar desmontar de su escoba y entrar también, tras él; iluminó la habitación levemente con su varita y esperó a que el niño se pusiese el pijama y se metiese en la cama, en silencio, para poder arroparle.

—Descansa, pequeño gran hombre—Harry deseó a su primogénito con cariño, y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Papá…

— ¿Qué, hijo?

—Creo que te quiero—James confesó, mirándole muy serio.

—Y yo a ti—volvió sobre sus pasos para besar su frente—. Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Inesperadamente, una luz se coló por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación, seguida de una voz preocupada. Harry apagó su varita de inmediato.

—James, ¿aún estás despierto? —la voz de Ginny se hizo notar, del otro lado.

Rápidamente, Harry se cubrió por completo por la Capa de Invisibilidad, en el momento preciso en que Ginny abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—Me ha parecido ver una luz y juraría que te he oído hablar con alguien—ella dijo a su hijo, observando cada rincón de la habitación, alarmada. — Detuvo su charla bruscamente y quedó estática; para sorpresa de James, inhaló aire con los ojos cerrados.—Ese aroma… —añadió, pensativa— ¿Harry? — Él apunto estuvo de dejar caer la Capa de Invisibilidad por la sorpresa, pero contuvo la respiración y dio un paso atrás con sigilo cuando ella extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente, para no ser descubierto. —Merlín bendito… estoy obsesionada—se lamentó un momento después, y sonrió a su hijo con cariño — ¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó, suspicaz.

—Estaba contándome a mí mismo en voz alta el cuento que tú me contaste el otro día—James dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— ¿El de Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante?

—Ese—él asintió, convencido.

—Bueno; mañana te lo contaré de nuevo, si tanto te gustó. Pero ahora a dormir— le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, que el niño devolvió igualmente.

—Sí, mami.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, mami.

Ginny salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Y Harry exhaló con fuerza, aliviado. James iba a comentar algo, pero su padre se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardase silencio, o su madre volvería; dio un nuevo beso al pequeño en la frente y se marchó por donde había venido.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? — James escuchó que la tía abuela Tessi preguntaba a su madre desde el fondo del pasillo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, tía, si yo misma me cerré no sólo todas las puertas, sino todas las ventanas con él? — Ginny respondió, abatida.

— ¿Y con vuestro hijo? Él tiene derecho a conocerle y a ejercer de padre con él.

—Ya lo sé… — no pudo escuchar nada más, pues ambas mujeres se habían alejado demasiado de su habitación.

Aquella noche, los sueños de James estuvieron plagados de estrellas brillantes y de deseos alegres; los de Teddy de los abrazos cálidos de una mamá cariñosa y dulce; los de Ginny, del dolor causado por miles de espinas que se clavaban en su pecho, provenientes de hermosísimas rosas color perla; y los de Harry, de la calidez dulce y sensual de los besos de cierta mujer pelirroja.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA** **AUTORA:**

Antes que nada, quiero deciros que durante el capítulo anterior, mi mundo personal se ha llenado de soles, de nueve maravillosos soles, para ser concretos, que me han dejado nueve reviews para alegrarme el fin de semana y cargarme las pilas a tope.

Mis nueve soles, a quienes agradezco sus reviews desde lo más hondo de mi alma son:

— **GLLNMR**

— **cinthi68**, quien también ha añadido el fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas (¡GRACIAS!)

— **vulkaskull**

— **Mauricio **

— **hanna27**

— **Krisy Weasley** (mi amiga en fanficiton desde hace tanto tiempo; eres un cielo)

— **Gelygirl**

— **Celtapotter**

— **Maria**

Para vosotros nueve, mi más profundo cariño por haber dado por bien empleado el perder parte de vuestro tiempo escribiéndome vuestros mensajes. Espero seguir a la altura.

Y también agradezco de todo corazón a quienes han añadido este fic a sus favoritos y/ó a sus alertas: **tenchi001, Palitha, Loverbooks, .Baggins, bengie29 y BueMaker.**

Ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido el rumbo que van tomando los acontecimientos.

Un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta muy pronto, espero.

**Con cariño.**

**Rose.**


	8. Cercanía y distancia

_**8.- Cercanía y distancia.**_

El domingo por la mañana, Harry tomaba una taza de café, sentado en el sillón de su despacho, pensativo. Stacy había regresado de Canadá al despuntar el alba, con noticias inquietantes; y a pesar de ser un día festivo, había ido a ver a Harry a su hogar para ponerle al corriente de ellas, pues aunque él no se lo hubiese confesado a ella ni a nadie, la auror sabía perfectamente cuánto Ginevra Weasley seguía significando en su vida. Le ofreció un nombre: Gordon Levenau, perteneciente a un antiguo jugador estrella de los Meteories, cuya vacante, precisamente, Ginny fue a cubrir cuando el hombre cayó en desgracia debido a graves problemas con el alcohol. Según Stacy, el hombre había intentado volver a hacerse un hueco en el equipo convirtiéndose en manager de Ginny, y también en su pareja sentimental; ambas ofertas que la pelirroja había rechazado de pleno en varias ocasiones. Los compañeros de Ginny en los Meteories, así como el propio entrenador, habían contado a la auror que Gordon no había cesado en sus pretensiones hasta el mismo día en que ella se marchó de Canadá definitivamente; después de ello, el hombre desapareció y no volvió a saberse de él, ni en el equipo ni tampoco en su familia o en su más que reducido círculo de amistades (esto último lo había comprobado Stacy por su cuenta). Todo aquel a quien había preguntando por él, lo había definido como un hombre con aires de grandeza, irritable y obsesivo, con un gran problema con el alcohol que no hacía más que agravar su conducta irascible, maleducada e impertinente.

Definitivamente, era el candidato perfecto para haberse trasladado al Reino Unido con el fin de continuar acosando a Ginny; y si bien en Canadá sus pretensiones habían quedado en simples propuestas que ella había rechazado con total libertad, en Inglaterra podían haberse convertido perfectamente en amenazas cargadas de muerte, al haberse visto obligado a seguirla; si no podía someterla, si no era capaz de volver a brillar por encima de quien, a su modo de ver, había sido culpable de su desgracia por haber ocupado el puesto que sólo a él correspondía por derecho, acabaría con ella—Harry pensó, preocupado—. El problema era que él no podía ponerse en contacto con nadie del Ministerio de Magia que pudiese confirmar o negar la entrada de semejante individuo en el Reino Unido, por ser día de descanso. Aún así, se había dedicado a enviar sendos pergaminos con un requerimiento de información, al responsable del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y a su subordinado en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, encargado de dirigir la vigilancia de todos los paraderos de los magos y brujas con residencia en Gran Bretaña. A primera hora del lunes, sin duda obtendría las respuestas; lo que no garantizaba, por otro lado, que si el hombre hubiese entrado en el país de un modo encubierto, se hubiese podido descubrir y controlar dicho acceso ilegal. Y para agravar la situación, el dueño del equipo de las Harpies no cesaba en la presión ejercida, tanto a él como a Kingsley, al Wicengamot o a cualquiera con suficiente autoridad como para poder complacerle, que se permitiese al equipo volver a entrenar; alegando que iba a perder la próxima liga, o que no alcanzaría los primeros puestos, siquiera, si sus jugadores no se preparaban lo suficiente como para poder afrontarla con garantías; algo que podía llegar a arruinarlo e incluso a hacerlo desaparecer. Él iba a poder negarse; pero temía que el Wicengamot, finalmente, le obligaría a ceder.

No paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza a todo el asunto, cuando el inconfundible ruido producido por el acceso de alguien a la casa a través de la Red Flu le sobresaltó. Aún así, no se molestó en ir hacia la chimenea, situada en el comedor, para ver quién acababa de llegar; si era amigable, fuese quien fuese, sabría dónde localizarle—Teddy ya se encargaría de ponerle al día pues, sin duda, ya habría ido corriendo, lleno de curiosidad infantil, a ver quién era el inesperado visitante—Harry sonrió para sí al pensar esto último. Y si no era amigable, simplemente, no habría sido capaz de entrar, pues las defensas que el hogar de los Potter poseía, eran las más modernas, potentes y bien definidas de todo el Reino Unido.

Como había previsto, pronto unos nudillos golpearon la puerta de su despacho con insistencia. Él se acomodó en el sillón tranquilamente y respondió:

— ¡Adelante!

Para su alegría, sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, entraron en tromba; y para su sorpresa, lo hicieron con cara de pocos amigos.

—No puedes hacerlo—Ron le recriminó secamente, mientras tiraba la edición matinal de El Profeta ante él, encima de la mesa.

— ¿El qué? ¿Leer el periódico? Entonces, ¿para qué me lo traes? —Harry objetó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa divertida.

—Ja, ja— su mejor amigo le rió la gracia de un modo irónico—. No puedes casarte con esa mujer—afirmó, tajante.

—No, no puedes—Hermione afirmó también, rotunda, clavando en Harry su mirada más reprobadora.

Harry echó una ojeada a los titulares del periódico, e inmediatamente supo de qué iba el asunto: _"Matrimonio del año, el próximo treinta y uno de julio" _era el titular principal, bajo el que figuraba una foto en primer plano de una más que sonriente y satisfecha Cho Chang. "¿Será víbora?" —él no puedo evitar pensar para sí mismo—"Ha elegido como fecha de nuestra boda el día de mi cumpleaños". Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en qué distinto habría sido si hubiese sido Ginny quien hubiese elegido esa fecha como el día de su boda con él. Pero se obligó a desechar esa idea rápidamente; no había empeñado su palabra con Ginny Weasley—ni ella deseaba que lo hiciese, como había quedado sobradamente demostrado—sino con Cho Chang; y su palabra cumpliría.

—Vamos, chicos… Sabíais que este día llegaría…—objetó con una amable sonrisa.

—Sí, y jamás hemos estado de acuerdo con ello. Pero ahora no puedes casarte con ella; no sin haber aclarado las cosas con Ginny, al menos—Ron le prohibió, tajante.

—Por supuesto que he de dejar las cosas claras con ella; él no puede seguir viviendo de esta manera. Pero eso no significa que, para lograr que la situación mejore, yo deba dejar a Cho.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, por un momento, si comprender; para observar a Harry después, suspicaces.

— ¿De quién estás hablando? —Hermione preguntó, temiendo haber hallado un gato encerrado.

— ¿De quién estáis hablando vosotros? — el moreno intentó disimular con candidez, dándose cuenta de que había bajado la guardia al haber hablado de más.

—Ah, no, Harry; no vas a tratarme como a un idiota. Si no confías en mí, dilo claro, y punto—Ron le reprochó, sintiéndose ofendido.

— ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —Harry contraatacó, extrañado por su desmesurada reacción.

—Mi hermana no me cuenta las cosas; tú no me cuentas las cosas… No confiáis en mí; pues bien.

Harry suspiró, rendido.

—No sé qué no habrá querido contarte tu hermana; pero tienes razón. Tú y Hermione sois mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos. No puedo ocultaros nada. No sé cómo contaros esto pero… Merlín…—se mesó el cabello, nervioso; —Tengo un hijo, un hijo de Ginny y mío—añadió, al ver que la pareja le miraba sin comprender. —Se llama James, tiene cuatro años, y es el niño más maravilloso del mundo—concluyó con emoción.

Ahora sí que los ojos de sus dos mejores amigos se fijaron en él, desorbitados, y sus bocas abiertas como las de peces faltos de oxígeno.

— ¿Que cómo lo he sabido? No por Ginny, desde luego. Teddy y James se pusieron en contacto de un modo accidental, hace unos pocos días, cuando Teddy intentó hablar con Ginny para que volviese conmigo, y James, por su lado, intentó encontrarme cuando me reconoció por una foto que vio en El Profeta. Desde entonces, no hay día en que yo no halle el modo de pasar un rato con mi hijo, a espaldas de tu hermana, por supuesto. Tengo intención de hablar con ella cuando el asunto de su acosador quede resuelto, para reconocer a James como hijo legítimo mío. El resto es historia.

Ron y Hermione estaban tan sorprendidos e impresionados, que no fueron capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando habían comenzado ya a aceptar la noticia, auque aún no la habían podido digerir.

—Dios mío… —Ron se vio capaz de decir, acariciándose la barbilla, pensativo—. ¿Y aún así piensas casarte con Cho? —se encaró con él, acusador.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer, si no? He empeñado mi palabra, Ron.

— ¡Al cuerno con tu palabra!

— ¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo? Si pierdo mi honor, ¿qué me queda, entonces? — Harry le reprochó. — ¡Además, Ginny no me quiere! ¡Jamás me ha querido! ¡James no fue para ella más que el fruto de un lamentable accidente! ¡Aunque ahora lo adore!— argumentó a voz en grito.

— ¡Y una mierda, Harry! ¡Ella nos escuchó hablar de Michael Corner y creyó que eras tú quien piensa todas aquellas gilipolleces! ¡Por eso se marchó!

— ¿Pero qué cojones tiene que ver Michael Corner en todo esto? —Harry volvió a gritar, fuera de sí.

—Tranquilízate, Harry—Hermione le pidió, tomándole de la mano, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño. — ¿Recuerdas una conversación que tú mantuviste con Ron, hace casi cinco años, el mismo día en que pretendías pedir a Ginny que se casase contigo?

—Recuerdo haber puesto a ese tipo en su lugar, sí; con el tiempo, me enteré de que Marietta le plantó al pie del altar, tanto que él había jurado que jamás se casaría con ella; no le estuvo mal, no… Pero una conversación… — Calló, pensativo. — Ahora que lo dices, sí… hablé con Ron sobre cómo Michael la trató… pero… ¿Qué narices tiene que ver todo eso con Ginny, o con lo que pasó? ¿Y mucho menos con James, que aún no había nacido siquiera?

—Ginny no me ha contado esto, pero después de lo tú que acabas de confesarme, estoy convencido de que durante esa conversación que tú y yo mantuvimos, sobre Corner y sobre cómo él trataba a Marietta, ella llegó al Ministerio de Magia a darte la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Y se encontró escuchando, por casualidad, la peor parte de nuestra conversación; la malinterpretó, y en vez de darte la feliz noticia, te plantó con un palmo de narices, pensando en que tú jamás querrías al hijo que ambos ibais a tener. ¿Recuerdas que tú escuchaste un ruido en el pasillo, al que no dimos importancia?

—Por amor de Dios, Ron… ¿Qué estás intentando decirme? —Harry cogió a su mejor amigo por los hombros y enfrentó su mirada, estupefacto.

—Que Ginny huyó de ti pensando que acababa de descubrir que lo vuestro no era más que una farsa, precisamente en el momento en que acababa de enterarse de que iba a darte un hijo—el pelirrojo respondió, muy serio—. ¿Comprendes ahora, Harry? Ella siempre te ha querido.

Harry soltó a su amigo y se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, superado por el demoledor impacto de todo lo que le había contado Ron. Comenzó a caminar por el cuarto de un lado a otro, nervioso, sin parar, durante lo que a la pareja le pareció una eternidad; pero ninguno osó interrumpirle, pues sabían que tan sólo él podía asimilar todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Cuando ya parecía que había perdido la razón, sin dejar de caminar con la mirada desenfocada, Harry se detuvo frente a sus amigos, y declaró, tajante:

—Sea como sea; Ginny no confió en mí, ni siquiera para echarme en cara lo despreciable que yo habría sido, si realmente ella hubiese tenido razón. Ella tomó su decisión, y yo he tomado la mía. James es mi hijo, y así lo haré saber al mundo, pese a quien pese. Y mi matrimonio con Cho es un hecho. No tengo más que decir.

—Por favor, Harry; no puedes acabar así—Hermione le suplicó, llena de pena y de tristeza.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que estoy acabado? Pienso hacer mi vida; ir hacia delante; el pasado, pasado está.

—Eres un desesperante cabezota—Hermione le acusó, furiosa—y se marchó con paso airado por donde había venido.

—Piénsalo, Harry, piénsalo. Chang no merece que tú mantengas tu palabra—Ron le pidió una última vez, a la desesperada. —No intentes volver con Ginny, si no quieres; en el fondo pienso que ella tampoco lo merece; aunque tu hijo, sí; pero no te arruines la vida casándote con alguien a quien no amas.

Iba a salir del cuarto también, cuando un golpe sordo atrajo la atención de ambos; una lechuza acababa de posarse en el alfeizar de la ventana y había comenzado a golpear el cristal con una pata, intentando hacerse notar. Inmediatamente, Harry fue a abrir la ventana para permitir que el hermoso animal entrase en la casa, y al hacerlo, la lechuza se posó en su brazo con descaro, clavando en los ojos de él una mirada de invitación para que cogiera el pergamino que, cuidadosamente plegado, llevaba atado a una pata.

Harry pensó, en un primer momento, que se trataba de la respuesta dada a alguno de los mensajes que él mismo había enviado; pero se recordó que aquello, en domingo, era prácticamente imposible. ¿De qué debía tratarse, entonces? Una repentina inquietud se apoderó de sus sentidos y tomó el pergamino con impaciencia, aunque cuidando de no dañar a la majestuosa ave, que nada más verse liberada de su encomienda, emprendió el vuelo lejos de allí, sin esperar nada a cambio. Harry desenrolló el pergamino con manos nerviosas, lo leyó una primera vez mentalmente, para luego volverlo a leer en voz alta:

"_Acude tú solo, dentro de una hora, a la dirección que te indico; si osas ignorar mi orden, mucha gente morirá; y te juro que esta vez no vas a poder evitarlo"_

La nota finalizaba con una dirección, que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como situada a las afueras de Londres.

— ¿Por qué ese tipo te cita a ti, y no a Ginny, para reunirse con él? — Ron quiso saber nada más Harry hubo terminado de leer la nota, extrañado.

—Porque sabe que yo soy el mayor obstáculo entre ella y él; tanto como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica o como antiguo "amante" de Ginny. Además, yo fui quien frustró sus planes el pasado viernes, en el estadio—Harry argumentó con sencillez.

—Sé que vas a acudir a la cita; y no vas a hacerlo solo—dejó bien claro.

—Si convoco de urgencia a un escuadrón del Cuartel General de Aurores, él lo sabrá; todavía no sé cómo, pero sé que lo sabrá. No puedo arriesgarme a hacerlo.

—Pero nos tienes a Ron, y a mí—Hermione afirmó, rotunda. Había regresado en busca de su novio, al ver que él no la seguía.

—No puedo poneros en peligro— preocupado, él negó también con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué peligro ni qué crup muerto? Yo soy auror, Harry, y he de decirte que uno de los mejores; —el otro sonrió al escucharle, totalmente de acuerdo— y quien se meta con Hermione, sinceramente, la lleva clara.

—Sé que es una trampa; pero tengo que ir.

—Lo sabemos, y te apoyaremos—Hermione aseguró—. Y quizá podamos enterarnos, de una vez, de quién está intentando hacer la vida imposible a Ginny.

—Eso ya lo sé; se llama Gordon Levenau, y aunque todavía no tengo pruebas de lo que afirmo, mi intuición me lo dice.

— ¿Cuántas cosas más has pensado ocultarme? —Ron le reprochó, molesto.

—Esta no te la estaba ocultando, Ron; es sólo que acabo de enterarme; Stacy me ha dado el informe de sus pesquisas esta misma mañana, antes de que llegaseis vosotros.

—Joder con algunos domingos, que más parecen lunes—el otro replicó con fastidio. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Voy a llevar a Teddy con Molly; le diré que él se quedará a comer, pero que yo, lamentablemente, no puedo hacerlo, como había prometido. Intentará coserme a preguntas, pero esta vez se quedará con las ganas de obtener respuestas—Harry explicó, mostrando una nueva sonrisa.

—Mi madre no es tonta; enseguida intuirá por dónde van los tiros.

—Lo sé. Estad preparados para cuando regrese. Los tres iremos a por ese maldito, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Ambos asintieron, conformes, y Harry fue en busca de Teddy para acompañarle a La Madriguera.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Apenas cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Harry, Ron y Hermione se ocultaban entre las sombras de un pequeño callejón situado a pocos metros frente al pequeño almacén donde Levenau, presuntamente, había citado a Harry. Situado en uno de los barrios más modestos de las afueras de Londres, el pequeño edificio parecía no ser mucho más que una pequeña caseta de hormigón, de tejado plano y sin ventanas, al parecer con tan sólo una entrada y salida a ras de suelo. Nada más verla, Ron supuso que, probablemente, tuviese otra salida al tejado, por donde podría resultar relativamente fácil una rápida escapada si se disponía de la complexión física adecuada para saltar de tejado en tejado durante varios cientos de metros.

—Entraremos por arriba—Ron declaró, resuelto.

—No vamos a entrar los tres; él no nos lo permitirá—Harry objetó, convencido—. Y no creo que a ninguno de nosotros le sea posible usar la puerta del tejado; él no es tonto, no se dejaría tender una emboscada tan sencilla; a no ser que alguna trampa nos esté esperando allí. Pero no; quiere un enfrentamiento conmigo, quiere el "trofeo" para poder llevarlo ante Ginny y afirmar que nadie, absolutamente nadie, es más grandioso que él, para obligarla a ceder. Así que, definitivamente, no podremos entrar por arriba.

— ¿Y qué hacemos, entonces? —Hermione preguntó, pensativa.

— ¿Llamar a la puerta, quizá?

—No estarás hablando en serio, Harry—ella le sermoneó, atónita.

—Bueno… es lo que espera. Usaré la puerta principal, aunque intuyo que no será necesario llamar; estará abierta para que él pueda acecharme dentro, donde más le convenga.

— ¿Cuál va a ser nuestra estrategia?

—Usar algo de parafernalia. En cuanto entremos, emplead hechizos de luces y sombras, explosiones o desconcierto; hagamos que el terreno que tan bien él conoce se vuelva a nuestro favor.

Ambos asintieron, enarbolando sus varitas mientras los tres cruzaban la calle. Lo que Harry no les había dicho, era que, o mucho se equivocaba, o ninguno de los dos sería capaz de traspasar la entrada siquiera; la trampa había sido creada para él, y sólo para él; y para él sería. El agresor habría contado con que él no llegase solo, a pesar de haber sido advertido de que no lo hiciese; y sin duda alguna, habría tomado las medidas pertinentes para que el resultado se acercase al máximo a sus expectativas. Aún así les dejó hacer; si se sentían mejor creyendo que iban a poder protegerle, no iba a ser él quien diese al traste con esa esperanza. Agradecido en el alma por tener los mejores amigos que una persona pudiese desear, fue el primero en alcanzar la puerta, dispuesto a todo.

Ron y Hermione se apostaron uno a cada lado de la vieja puerta de metal, mientras Harry, con suma cautela, asía la herrumbrosa manivela y la giraba para poder entrar. Tal y como había esperado, la puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia alguna; el juego había comenzado. Caminó despacio; un paso, otro… hasta internarse en la oscuridad de la nave por completo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un fuerte grito a varios metros frente a él:

—"_Imperturbable" _

Esta única palabra resonó en su mente; y al escucharla, supo que se había quedado completamente solo; pues la única barrera que aquel hechizo podía conjurar, era en la misma puerta que él acababa de atravesar. Efectivamente: la más negra oscuridad se adueñó de lugar por completo y ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron seguirle; tampoco fue capaz de escuchar los gritos, golpes y hechizos que en ese mismo instante los dos estarían lanzando sobre la impenetrable barrera; pero para cuando fuesen capaces de franquearla, todo habría terminado; estaba aislado, a oscuras, y en un lugar que jamás había visto siquiera. Pero tenía algo con lo que su presunto agresor no había contado: una voz, un sonido procedente de su izquierda, había calculado que a diez metros por delante de él; una voz joven y resuelta, que sin quererlo, había revelado cierto nerviosismo en su tono, cierto temor. Y él no iba a desperdiciar aquel inmenso regalo que acababa de recibir.

En la total oscuridad, y sin dar tiempo a que el otro pudiese hallarle en el lugar donde había quedado al desaparecer la única luz procedente de la entrada, Harry rodó sobre sí mismo hacia la derecha, justo el lado contrario al que había procedido la voz; hasta darse de lleno con una pared.

—"_Imperio"_ —escuchó mientras se movía ágilmente, adueñándose de la esquina inferior derecha del edificio.

—"¿Será payaso?" — Pensó para sí. —"Intentar dominarme a mí, a estas alturas. Antes muerto que en manos de nadie; debería saberlo. No va a llevarme ante Ginny ni ante nadie como un simple trofeo; ni vivo, ni muerto".

Cabreado, aunque manteniendo la sangre fría y la mente concentrada en su trabajo, Harry mostró una amplia sonrisa satisfecha que tan sólo él pudo ver.

—"Ahí va mi regalito, miserable"

—"_Sectum Flagrate"_ —gritó a su vez, dirigiendo su varita al frente, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados que, estaba seguro, cubriría la totalidad de la nave.

El hechizo que él mismo había creado, como una fusión revolucionaria entre el "Sectum Sempra" y el propio "Flagrate", hizo que de su varita saliesen multitud de rayos de luz potencialmente mortales, que hendieron el aire en todas direcciones como flechas certeras. Había moderado la potencia del hechizo para que, en ningún modo, su atacante pudiese resultar muerto; lo quería vivo, bien vivo, para que el Wicengamot se encargase de darle su merecido tras un juicio justo.

Supo que varios de aquellos rayos habían impactado de lleno en el blanco, cuando un sonoro alarido se escapó de la garganta del único hombre que, hasta el momento, había compartido la estancia con él. Mas supo también que aquel cobarde no estaba lo suficientemente herido como para no oponer resistencia, pues a su hechizo _"Lumos"_, pronunciado con intención de iluminar la estancia, un rápido _"Nox"_ fue la respuesta. El instante de luz no fue suficiente para que Harry ubicase al atacante; así que volvió a rodar sobre sí mismo, a moverse; preparado para mostrar su mejor artillería. Al no recibir ningún nuevo conato de ataque, probó suerte con otro _"Lumos"_. En esta ocasión, rápidamente pudo comprobar que, a pesar de lo esperado, en aquella nave diáfana tan sólo estaban él y la luz que, por fin, había ganado la batalla a la oscuridad.

El hecho de que inmediatamente después Ron y Hermione se hallasen junto a él, le confirmó que su atacante se había esfumado, seguramente empleando otra salida de emergencia que ninguno de los tres había contemplado.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? —Ron quiso saber, encarándose con él, mientras Hermione se dedicaba a comprobar si había recibido herida alguna. — ¡No hemos podido entrar hasta ahora! ¡No hemos escuchado nada! ¡Ni visto nada! ¿Estás bien?

—Yo estoy bien; pero el tipo ha escapado—el moreno respondió con rabia. —No vale la pena intentar perseguirle; a estas horas, estará ya muy lejos de aquí.

— ¡Ahora eso es lo de menos! ¡Joder, Harry! ¡Estabas solo, sin apoyo! ¡Completamente aislado! ¡No se podía entrar, ni salir! ¡Nada!

—Lo sé.

— ¡Sé que lo sabes! ¡Y sé que lo sabías desde el principio! ¡Te juro que, como me hagas esto una vez más, renuncio a mi trabajo como auror!

—Cálmate, Ron. Saber que os tenía a ambos del otro lado, tan cerca de mí, me ha serenado.

—Eso no habría servido para salvarte, si lo hubieses necesitado—Hermione declaró, frustrada.

—Él pretendía que nada ni nadie pudiesen salvarme; en el fondo, sabíais que no ibais a poder ayudarme—Harry argumentó con sencillez.

—Es cierto, pero… Harry… Has arriesgado demasiado; quizá no deberías haber venido—ella insistió.

—Por ella haría lo que fuera; lo que fuera—musitó entre dientes; sus dos amigos apenas pudieron escucharle. —Volvamos a casa. He dejado a ese tipo bien tocado; ojala, al menos, eso nos sirva para ganar un tiempo precioso que podamos emplear en poder localizarle y atraparle.

—Ojala—Ron deseó con enfado.

Ya más tranquilos, los tres amigos salieron a la calle, agradeciendo los cálidos rayos de sol que se derramaron sobre ellos.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

"_Harry James Potter, atacado por el psicópata que está acosando a las Holyhead Harpies" _—fue lo primero que leyó Ginny Weasley a primera hora del lunes, en El Profeta, mientras intentaba tomar unas tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, junto a un zumo de naranja. Al leer aquella frase se atragantó y comenzó a toser, desesperada, hasta que fue capaz de recuperar el aliento y volver a respirar con fluidez. Entonces, pasó las páginas del periódico hasta encontrar el reportaje completo, en el interior, para enterarse de todo.

"_El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia inglés, con su director, Harry James Potter, a la cabeza, está cada vez más cerca de identificar, localizar y atrapar, al psicópata que, según el propio Ministerio, está dificultando las tareas de entrenamiento de las Holyhead Harpies, y que también es, a todas luces, único responsable de los lamentables sucesos acaecidos el pasado viernes, durante el partido que debería haber enfrentado a las temibles Harpies con los famosos Cannons. El mismísimo agresor alertó al presente rotativo de que ayer envió a Harry James Potter en persona un anónimo emplazándole a comparecer en un lugar apartado de Londres, para mantener un enfrentamiento cara a cara con él que, cobarde, no hizo más que tenderle una emboscada, tal y como pudo constatar uno de nuestros mejores reporteros, quien presenció la reyerta. A pesar que Potter fue perfectamente consciente de la vil trampa en la que el maldito desequilibrado pretendía hacerle caer, acudió al encuentro haciendo gala del valor y responsabilidad que siempre le han caracterizado, con el fin de acabar lo antes posible con un asunto que trae de cabeza no sólo a las Harpies, sino a la comunidad mágica inglesa por completo. "_

La noticia continuaba, dando más datos y especulaciones, pero Ginny ya no fue capaz de entender lo que estaba leyendo. Le pareció distinguir el nombre de su hermano Ron, y el de Hermione, en el cuerpo del artículo; pero ni de eso estuvo segura ya; tan sólo una idea planeaba en su mente con toda su negrura: Harry había arriesgado su vida por ella —porque, seguramente, el Ministerio de Magia no había querido dar la noticia de que no eran las Harpies, sino ella misma, la única persona que estaba siendo acosada por un demente, para no dar más información de la estrictamente necesaria; pero así era— y podía haber resultado herido, incluso muerto, por su culpa.

Trató de serenarse para terminar de leer la noticia, intentando saber si Harry había sufrido algún daño por el enfrentamiento con el tipo del que hablaba El Profeta; pero lo único que especificaba era que el sospechoso había logrado escapar del Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, eso sí, sufriendo daños considerables por haberse atrevido a desafiar a un auror tan diestro y experto como lo era él.

—Debo marcharme—dijo a su tía, nada más esta entró en la cocina con ojos adormilados, pues acababa de despertarse hacía unos momentos.

— ¿A estas horas? ¿A dónde vas? —la tía abuela Tessi quiso saber, sorprendida.

— ¡Ya te lo contaré cuando vuelva! —Ginny gritó para que la tía abuela pudiese escucharla, pues ya había salido de la cocina apresuradamente para marcharse.

— ¿Qué le digo a James cuando despierte?

— ¡Que regresaré pronto! — se escuchó desde la puerta, justo antes de que un sonoro portazo diera la conversación por concluida.

La tía abuela Tessi continuó mirando hacia fuera por unos segundos, después se encogió de hombros levemente, para terminar por alcanzar la nevera con intención de prepararse un desayuno a su altura. Estaba acostumbrada a que Ginny le contase las cosas cuando ella quisiera, y no cuando se le demandaba; pero siempre las acababa contando; así que comenzó a desayunar con la convicción de que, tarde o temprano, lo que se traía su sobrina preferida entre manos sería sacado a la luz. Tan sólo deseó que ella, en la actualidad, estuviese tomando las decisiones correctas.

Sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo, Ginny usó un viejo traslador para presentarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en Godric´s Hollow, ante el hogar de Harry; llamó a la puerta con urgencia, rogando hallarle en casa; aunque si no era así, estaba dispuesta a ir al mismísimo Ministerio de Magia para comprobar con sus propios ojos que él no había sufrido daño alguno. Para su sorpresa —a pesar de que era lo que esperaba—el mismo Harry abrió la puerta, y al verla parada frente a él, mirándole con un alivio infinito, quedó totalmente desconcertado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Él quiso saber, comenzando a preocuparse— ¿Has sufrido algún ataque? ¿Estáis todos bien? — El estómago le llegó a la garganta en un visto y no visto, al pensar que James podía estar en peligro.

— ¿Tú estás bien? — fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de labios de la pelirroja, quien no dejaba de observar cada parte de su cuerpo con extraña insistencia. — Oh, Dios mío… tu mano… —se fijó en la mano que Harry aún llevaba vendada, debido a las heridas producidas por el vaso roto.

— ¿Mi qué? Ah, esto… no es nada. ¿De qué va todo esto, Ginny? — Él quiso saber, preocupado—Estoy apunto de irme al Ministerio de Magia, pero si necesitas ayuda, escolta, o lo que sea, inmediatamente pondré a un auror a tu servicio.

—He leído en El Profeta que ayer te atacó el tipo que me persigue.

—Malditos periodistas… Ron, Hermione y yo nos encontramos con uno de ellos cuando todo acabó; seguramente había sido alertado por el tipo ese, quien esperaba que las cosas terminasen de un modo muy distinto — Él se lamentó con fastidio. —Ron y Hermione están perfectamente; no te preocupes por ellos—añadió anticipándose a la pregunta de la chica, a tenor de su mirada. — No hemos podido atraparle, Ginny; pero tranquila, que lo haremos. Pondré una escolta totalmente discreta ante tu casa, si eso te tranquiliza; aunque creo que en unos días no sabremos nada más de él, pues salió de la "aventura" bastante tocado. Ojala el tiempo que hemos ganado nos de margen suficiente para poder atraparle sin que intente causar ningún daño de nuevo.

—No quiero escolta, Harry; esto ha sido por mi culpa—Ginny afirmó, convencida; parecía apunto de derrumbarse por los nervios; las piernas y las manos le temblaban, aunque ella intentaba ocultarlo, y parecía apunto de llorar. ¿Ginny Weasley llorando? Aquello debía ser grave, entonces—Harry dijo para sí, más y más preocupado por momentos.

Así que la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente para que entrase en la casa; la llevó a la cocina, la hizo sentar en la primera silla que encontró, y le ofreció un vaso de agua que ella ni miró —tan sólo permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida en una especie de culpabilidad que la estaba destrozando—. Dulcemente, empujó la barbilla de la chica hacia arriba, para que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de él.

—A ver, princesa, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó con voz firme, aunque tranquilizadora.

—Cuando tú me preguntaste cuales eran mis sospechas, yo me negué a responderte; y ahora has tenido que enfrentarte al tipo que me persigue, sin saber siquiera quién es o porqué lo hace. Podrías haber muerto…

—Oh, sí, lo sé—él respondió tranquilamente a su primera afirmación—y debo decirte que no es tan fácil matarme; deberías saberlo—añadió con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero la verdad, que tú me cuentes tu versión me ayudaría a poder localizarle, acosarle y atraparte; que me cuentes sus hobbies, sus vicios, sus manías, sus gustos… Eso ayudaría mucho, ciertamente.

— ¿Lo sabes? — Ella preguntó, mirándole con sorpresa. — ¿Pero cómo…? No me lo digas; "Nunca subestimes las dotes detectivescas de un auror" —afirmó solemnemente, parafraseando a su propio hermano. Al escucharle, él sonrió, divertido, pero calló. —Él no es mi pareja, Harry; nunca lo ha sido…

—Yo no he dicho que lo fuera. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—A pesar del daño que te causé, yo jamás te haría daño… tú me entiendes… no sé lo que digo…—ella se lamentó, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

—Tranquila, te entiendo.

—No, no me entiendes…

—Te entiendo. Lo pasado, pasado está. Lo importante ahora es que tú estés bien, y que ese descerebrado no pueda acercarse siquiera a ti o a quienes quieres; y mucho menos dañarles. Cuéntame todo lo que sabes, Ginny, ayúdame—le rogó una vez más, paciente.

Por un momento, ella asintió; pero al encontrarse ambas miradas de nuevo, tan cerca la una de la otra, tan profundas… sintió que el mundo se venía abajo al recordar la otra noticia que había leído tan sólo un día antes, también en El Profeta: _"Matrimonio del año, el próximo treinta y uno de julio"_. Ella no debía estar allí, no tenía ningún derecho a estarlo, ni a preocuparse por él o a pedirle ayuda, ni a suplicarle nada; nada en absoluto, ni siquiera por aquel hijo del que él no conocía su existencia; si no era capaz de confesarle toda la verdad. Su mirada se empañó con la más profunda derrota; tenía demasiado que contar, sin saber siquiera cómo hallar un comienzo para poder hacerlo.

—Háblame de él, Ginny; tranquilízate y hazlo, con confianza.

¿Con aquella confianza que ella no había tenido con él hacía cinco años? — Ella se dijo para sí, con amargura—. ¿Y él aún estaba allí, ante quien le había traicionado, rogando su confianza, dispuesto a todo por defenderla? Hasta aquel mismo momento, creía saber lo que había perdido; entonces supo que no tenía ni idea.

—Te hablaré de él, Harry; te contaré todo lo que sé, cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, que pueda ayudarte a atraparle y a poner fin a este infierno. Y cuando todo esto acabe, te seguiré hablando—concluyó de un modo extraño.

Pero él tan sólo asintió serenamente, conforme.

—Temo que quien me persigue pueda ser Gordon Levenau; no tiene motivos para hacerlo, porque yo jamás he alentado ninguna de sus pretensiones. Pero hace tiempo que pienso que él no está del todo cuerdo—ella comenzó, dando firmeza a su voz.

—Eso confirma mis sospechas; bien, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de él, absolutamente todo, por irrelevante que te parezca.

Transcurrió más de media hora, durante la cual Ginny hizo un repaso a conciencia de todos los datos que conservaba de Levenau en su mente, esforzándose especialmente en recordar aquellos que siempre había pasado por alto, o que había obviado. Harry tan sólo la interrumpió para hacerle preguntas sobre aspectos de su relato que le parecían especialmente relevantes, que llamaban su atención, o que no habían quedado suficientemente claros para él. Cuando Ginny hubo terminado, Harry tenía una visión global mucho más amplia y completa de aquel tipo, reforzada, además, con los datos que Stacy le había proporcionado y las propias impresiones que había obtenido de la escaramuza que mantuvo con él durante el día anterior. Él asintió, complacido.

—Lo encontraremos, Ginny; y entonces podrá casarse con cualquiera de las ratas que pueblan Azkabán, para el resto de su vida—afirmó, rotundo. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír; aquellos ojos, aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa… ¡Por Merlín!... la hacían desfallecer.

—Gracias, Harry. Yo no debería haber venido aquí.

—Tonterías—. ¿Por qué aquella mujer le hacía decir semejantes cosas en contra de su propia cordura? ¿Por qué lograba que él le regalase flores, pajaritos de papel, caracolas, cajas de música…en un melancólico y hermoso jardín hecho en su memoria… y millones de sonrisas?, quiso saber; pero aquella pregunta no tenía sentido, pues siempre había sido consciente de la única respuesta: la amaba, por encima de todo y de todos, incluso de sí mismo; y siempre lo haría. —Regresa a casa y no te preocupes por nada. ¿Entendido? En cuanto tenga noticias, te avisaré. Y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme. ¿Lo harás?

—Lo haré—respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

—Bien, señorita; me voy al Ministerio de Magia; seguro que todos estarán pensando que se me han pegado las sábanas, o algo peor. Y no está bien que piensen eso del Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. ¿Qué será lo próximo? —preguntó con una cómica sonrisa que contagió a Ginny, aún sin quererlo.

—Gracias, Harry.

—No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? No me cuesta nada—le ofreció.

—Por favor— Ella se sorprendió a sí misma aceptando rápidamente; se moría por sentir una vez más su contacto, su calor… aunque no tuviese derecho a recibirlos nunca más.

Segundos después, ella se encontraba entre sus brazos, tras la aparición conjunta que él había ejecutado; ante la puerta de su propia casa. Sin una palabra, Harry le acarició la mejilla con cariño; y se marchó.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola a todos!

Ante todo, quiero agradeceros la magnífica acogida que está teniendo este fic entre vosotros. Ojalá pudiese actualizar más a menudo, como alguno me ha pedido, pero temo que eso es imposible porque mis actualizaciones dependen del ritmo de trabajo que tengo en cada momento. La situación que estoy viviendo actualmente no es la común, ni muchísimo menos (he llegado a tardar meses en actualizar un fic, incluso años); y aunque he aparcado todos mis otros fics para centrarme en este, aún así no puedo actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Voy a intentar terminarlo lo antes posible, en previsión de los cambios laborales que puedan llegar (que se acercan).

Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews, o habéis añadido el fic a vuestros favoritos y/ó a vuestras alertas. Si suelo dar más relevancia a quienes me dejan reviews no es porque no agradezco los otros modos de hacerme saber que seguís el fic y que os gusta, sino porque con cada review que recibo me siento arropada, acompañada, querida en cierto modo... Yo sé que es complicado dejar un review por cuestiones de tiempo, de acceso a internet y por millones de temas; pero pensad que el "trabajo" de escritor es muy solitario y que, a menudo, hacer un acto de fe imaginando que estáis ahí, a mi lado, no es fácil si no me lo recordáis. Ruego podáis perdonar este pequeño "defectillo" que tengo.

Ahora sí, los **agradecimientos:**

**- Por sus maravillosos reviews a: tenchi001; vulkaskull (estoy considerando seriamente tu propuesta, que lo sepas); zafiro potter; hanna27; Guest; Celtapotter; Maria; Gelygirl y Elle Marlow.**

**- Por añadir el fic a sus favoritos y/ó a sus alertas: ; GLLNMR; ginalore28; Elle Marlow y b-rabitt.**

La próxima actualización: siento decir, sinceramente, que "en cuanto pueda". Las cosas se están complicando por momentos.

**Un abrazo y todo mi cariño.**

**Rose.**


	9. Un solo presente

_**9.- Un solo presente.**_

Su caballeroso anfitrión, su adorado ángel de la guarda había desaparecido para siempre; algo en su corazón lo sabía.

Ginny no podía dejar de pensar aquello, una y otra vez; de temerlo con todas sus fuerzas, de sufrir por ello. Estaba segura de que su ausencia estaba directamente relacionada con el único regalo que ella le había ofrecido, depositándolo en el cenador del Jardín de los Sueños Rotos durante la visita del día anterior, cuando el presente para ella había sido, ni más ni menos, que un par de bellísimos pendientes de perla tallada, mágicamente, en forma de pequeñas y perfectas rosas. Desde entonces, había depositado su humilde presente para él y había pasado el día siguiente intentando recordar porqué aquellos pendientes, aquellas bellísimas perlas talladas en forma de rosas, le resultaban tan familiares; pero no lo había conseguido. Aún así, se había sentido tan feliz con ellos en sus orejas, tan arropada, tan querida… que había decidido corresponder a su misterioso anfitrión con un regalo que tan sólo había ofrecido una sola vez, hacía más de cinco años, al hombre dueño de su alma para siempre; porque aunque le quisiese de un modo tan distinto, le recordaba a él, al hombre a quien tanto amaba.

Una humilde, poderosa, y radiante rosa roja; eso le había dado. Y no sabía porqué, aquella rosa lo había alejado de su lado para siempre. Una lágrima solitaria rodó hacia su barbilla mientras recordaba un momento ya lejano, un instante muy feliz, ahora presa etérea de sus caprichosos recuerdos.

"_Harry tomó la rosa roja de su mano y la observó de cerca, impresionado por tanta fuerza que irradiaba su intenso color, por la inmensa belleza de unas delicadas formas que, sin embargo, transmitían el ímpetu de lo eterno; aunque sorprendido; la hizo girar lentamente entre los dedos de su mano derecha, sin dejar de observarla, hasta que su vista, curiosa, se desvió hacia los ojos de Ginny._

— _¿Por qué este regalo? —preguntó; pues una flor, aunque fuese tan carismática como aquella, no era algo que se diese comúnmente a un hombre como presente._

—_Cuando la miro, veo en ella la misma elegante imperfección que cuando observo tu rostro; el ímpetu de un carácter fuerte, seguro y decidido; la potencia de un corazón cálido e inquebrantable; la belleza atemporal que sólo se contenta con un amor incondicional e infinito… Te veo a ti, Harry; tú eres como esa rosa: fuerte, imperturbable, dolorosamente bello, cálido e impetuoso. Tú eres mi rosa roja; y te amaré para siempre—ella aseguró, mientras rozaba sus labios con un enamorado beso. _

—_Pero las rosas color perla son tus favoritas, no las rosas rojas—él objetó, divertido, mientras se abandonaba con gusto al sensual jugueteo de ella con sus labios._

—_Las rosas color perla son para protegerlas de todo mal en una urna cristalina y admirarlas en la distancia, para cuidarlas y mimarlas, para deleitarse con su delicada belleza; las rosas rojas son para dejarse arrastrar por su impetuosa fuerza, para quemarse con gusto con su pasional belleza, para fundirse con ellas en la infinita eternidad… Tú eres mi rosa roja; quémame en tu fuego, Potter—le exigió, insinuante._

—_Te juro, Ginny, que te amaré por toda la infinita eternidad—él aseguró, sumiéndola en una pasional marea de besos y de caricias."_

Se sintió ponzoñosa, dañina e incluso mala; ¿acaso no mataba todo lo bello que tocaba? Había matado el amor eterno que Harry le juró incapaz de tener fin; había matado la maravillosa, aunque extraña relación, que se había establecido de un modo tan mágico entre su misterioso anfitrión y ella misma… Su destino era mancillar todo aquello que adoraba… dañar a todos a quienes sólo deseaba felicidad eterna, causarles dolor…

Una rosa roja, único vínculo de unión entre dos amores distintos en la forma y en el tiempo…malogrados y perdidos…

Tras una semana tranquila, alejada de la amenazante sombra del maldito acosador, durante la cual, su misterioso amigo le había obsequiado con seis hermosas rosas color perla, una cada día, acompañadas el lunes de un alegre ramillete de pequeñas florecillas de vivos colores que se habían convertido en pizpiretas mariposas con sólo tocarlas; el miércoles, de una snitch dorada de peluche con carita sonriente; el viernes, de deliciosos bombones con forma de hadas de distintos tamaños y colores; y el sábado, de aquellos pendientes de rosas perla que habían alcanzado lo más hondo de su alma. Tras ella, el mismo sábado, al anochecer, Ginny había vuelto al Jardín de los Sueños Rotos para obsequiarle a él con una rosa roja, un humilde regalo con tanto significado para sí misma y su propio mundo; la había ofrendado con mimo en el mismo cenador donde ella recibía aquellos maravillosos y únicos regalos.

Y el domingo… nada. El sentimiento de pérdida le llegó desde lo más hondo de su alma: sabía que ella regresaría allí, día tras día, mendigando una rosa color perla depositada con mimo en el suelo del coqueto cenador; una rosa que jamás iba a llegar. Y lloró lágrimas secas por esa pérdida que dejaba huérfano el último resquicio de amor que había habitado en su herido corazón.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, el dolor bañaba el rostro de Harry con profundas lágrimas de derrota, mientras su mano derecha estrujaba sin contemplaciones lo que, hasta hacía nada, había sido la más bella rosa roja que nadie hubiese podido imaginar.

—No puedo más, Ginny; estoy perdiendo la salud y la cordura; estoy muriendo por dentro. Adiós, Ginevra Weasley; adiós para siempre—musitó con melancolía y permitió que, al abrir su mano lentamente, el liberador viento llevase bien lejos de él los restos de toda su esperanza.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Toda una semana le había costado comenzar a reponerse, siquiera, de los profundos daños que aquel maldito auror había causado en todo su cuerpo; una eterna semana que había pasado imaginando mil y una maneras de hacer pagar a aquel demonio, y a esa endiablada zorra, todo el dolor, la humillación y la miseria en la que, por su culpa, se había visto sumido.

Pero su paciencia había obtenido una alta recompensa: por fin… por fin el Wicengamot había decretado el final de la alerta en los cuarteles de entrenamiento de las Holyhead Harpies; por fin él había podido regresar a su más seguro y productivo campo de acción, para acosarla, presionarla y desequilibrarla hasta que no fuese capaz de pensar por sí misma siquiera. Y por fin, aquel día iba a saber dónde encontrarla fuera de los entrenamientos; aquello era mucho más que un golpe de suerte, era una auténtica victoria—pensó, excitado.

Regodeándose una vez más en el inesperado giro que había tomado su suerte, Gordon Levenau _—_acababa de tomar la poción multijugos que le disfrazaba del viejo, amable, solícito y entrañable utillero de las Harpies, Lyren Meier, y aún llevaba el frasco en una mano_—_, hizo valer la llave maestra (que tan diestramente había sustraído, copiado y devuelto a su origen, y que abría todas las taquillas de los vestuarios de las jugadoras) para abrir nuevamente una taquilla en concreto: la de Ginevra Molly Weasley. En esta ocasión no iba a escenificar ninguna desgracia en especial; buscaba algo, solamente algo que sabía que hallaría allí, y una vez hubiese dado con ello, devolvería todo a su lugar, incluso aquello, que habría copiado previamente; para dejarlo tal y como lo había hallado. Había visto de primera mano cómo ella lo escondía dentro: la dirección de su casa, de su hogar, su santuario, que siempre había protegido con desmesurado celo; ese era el premio que buscaba, y que ese día hallaría por fin. Al poco de llegar al campo de entrenamiento, el entrenador de las Harpies había abordado a Ginny para entregarle un documento recién llegado de la Federación Nacional de Quidditch.

—Toma esto; debes conservarlo en casa; es tu carné como jugadora oficial de la Liga Profesional de Quidditch del Reino Unido—le explicó, escueta.

Ginny lo cogió de su mano y al leerlo, se apoderó de ella un impulso de esconderlo inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No está correcto? —el hombre quiso saber, extrañado.

—Figura mi dirección actual—Ginny respondió. Se le había olvidado por completo que al inscribirse en la Liga Profesional de Quidditch del Reino Unido, se había visto obligada a proporcionar su dirección postal, requisito obligatorio para poder ser inscrita de pleno derecho.

—Por supuesto; no querrás que figure la de tus padres—el otro bromeó. Y se marchó sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

La pelirroja miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba observando, antes de meterse el carné en el bolsillo del pantalón, correr hacia los vestuarios y encerrarlo bajo llave en su taquilla para que no hubiese peligro de perderlo durante los entrenamientos, y que pudiese caer en manos ajenas; no le parecía una buena solución para ocultarlo, ni siquiera temporalmente, dado el incidente sucedido con su taquilla hacía poco más de una semana; pero no podía permitirse pasar el entrenamiento velando porque el carné no se extraviara. Así que, tras ello, regresó al campo, relativamente más tranquila. Lo que no vio fue cómo el utillero se había empapado de todo lo sucedido observando desde un discreto lugar del pasillo que llevaba hacia los vestuarios; nadie notaba nunca su presencia, nadie le hacía caso… motivo por el cual, Levenau había suplantado al malogrado Meier nada más regresar Ginny al Reino Unido; para poder controlarla a su antojo, en primera persona.

Minutos después, y con la totalidad del equipo entrenando en el campo, Levenau abrió la taquilla de Ginny con suma cautela; mientras rebuscaba en ella para hallar el carné que le abriría las puertas hacia el hogar de la jugadora, se secó el sudor de la frente con una manga del mono de trabajo; desde que había tomado la maldita poción se sentía raro, muy raro, así que decidió acabar con aquello lo antes posible y desaparecer hacia la seguridad de su garita, el cuarto de limpieza, donde nadie jamás le visitaba. Acababa de obtener su codiciado premio y se disponía a copiarlo cuando una voz resonó a su espalda, sobresaltándole por completo y haciéndole soltar el pequeño frasco que, hasta entonces, había atesorado en una mano:

— ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —la voz firme de Winona Wood, guardiana de las Harpies le increpó.

—Al venir a barrer el suelo de los vestuarios, mientras ustedes están entrenando, he visto que la taquilla de la señorita Weasley permanecía abierta—él comenzó a explicar, con voz humilde—y temiendo que algo hubiese podido caer de ella, he venido a inspeccionar…— No pudo terminar la frase cuando la mujer, al ver su cara mientras el hombre se giraba para hablarle, profirió un grito de sorpresa y horror.

En un primer momento él quedó desconcertado y la miró sin comprender qué estaba pasando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su rostro mostraba un estado intermedio entre su propia imagen como Gordon Levenau, y la del viejo Meier. En los pocos segundos que duró la sorpresa de ambos, el rostro de Gordon Levenau quedó revelado por completo.

— ¡El acosador de Ginevra! —la mujer gritó, atónita pero comenzando a reaccionar, pues aquella misma mañana, antes de los entrenamientos, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había distribuido entre las jugadoras del equipo una foto de aquel sujeto, alertando de que podía hallarse al acecho muy cerca de ellas.

Sin perder tiempo, Levenau cogió una silla que había cerca de él, la enarboló a modo de objeto contundente, y golpeó a Winona con ella. El primer golpe dio en el fuerte brazo de la mujer, a quien había dado tiempo a protegerse; pero el siguiente alcanzó su cabeza sin remedio, y golpeó una y otra vez, hasta que ella se vio tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente y rodeada de un charco hecho con su propia sangre. Y aún en el suelo, él siguió golpeando con saña.

Sin el rostro del viejo Meier para darle unos segundos preciosos que le encubriesen con el fin de escapar, Levenau se vio obligado a intentar alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel lugar, con total rapidez; pero no pudo, pues antes tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes; la poción multijugos, de la cual estaba abusando —pues la necesitaba no sólo para hacerse pasar por Meier durante los entrenamientos de las Harpies; sino en el barrio del viejo, cada vez que salía o entraba de su casa; además, usar cabellos de una persona muerta desde hacía más de un mes para preparar la poción, era como usar auténtica podredumbre—, hacía tiempo que había comenzado a pasarle factura cada vez que la usaba, con efectos secundarios tales como mareos, intensos calores y sudores fríos. En cuanto se vio un poco repuesto de la angustia que había sufrido, se alejó corriendo de la escena del crimen, temeroso de ser descubierto; con el carné de Ginny guardado a buen recaudo en un bolsillo de sus pantalones, ya que no había podido copiarlo. Maldita entrometida—pensó para sí. Aquello era un contratiempo con el que no contaba; pero ya pensaría en cómo remediarlo. Lo principal ahora, para él, era alcanzar el hogar de Ginevra lo antes posible e introducirse en él; antes de que nadie descubriese el motivo de aquella muerte y llenase la casa de todo tipo de protecciones mágicas.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Media hora después, Ron, como auror encargado de la investigación del caso del acosador de Ginny en el Reino Unido, inspeccionaba la escena del crimen junto con Satacy Barrows, su compañera. Tanto las jugadoras como el entrenador se hallaban aguardando para ser interrogados, congregados junto a la puerta del edificio, en el campo de juego.

Una vez Harry hubo resuelto los asuntos más urgentes que le retenían en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, apareció en el campo de entrenamiento de las Harpies; al llegar, dio un frío y escueto saludo al equipo —Ginny incluida—y entró en el edificio en busca de sus dos subordinados.

—Menuda masacre—fue el saludo que dedicó a Ron, quien se hallaba inspeccionando la taquilla de Ginny —que todavía permanecía abierta—, y a Stacy, que fotografiaba y tomaba muestras del resto de los vestuarios, incluido el cadáver.

Al verle, Ron le saludó con una mano, gesto que él devolvió, y caminó junto a Stacy. Emitió un quedo silbido, al ver cómo había quedado la cabeza de la víctima.

—Este tío es un maldito demente—no pudo evitar declarar, asqueado.

—Y que lo digas—ella respondió, tras tomar una nueva fotografía de cuerpo entero al cadáver de la desgraciada jugadora—. Con el segundo golpe ya la había matado; pero ha seguido golpeando, y golpeando, hasta que la ha dejado prácticamente irreconocible.

—Podría haber sido Ginny—Ron dijo a Harry, mirándole con preocupación.

—No; esto no estaba previsto. Él es mago y no ha usado la varita; y, por otro lado, ha dejado las huellas de su mano ensangrentada por toda la pared. No detecto premeditación en este acto, sino urgencia y descontrol. — Quedó pensativo por un momento, observando todos los elementos de la sala, uno a uno y en su conjunto. — ¿Quién es ella?

—Debe ser Winona Wood, la única jugadora de las Harpies que falta en el equipo; todavía no hemos interrogado a las jugadoras, pero a ella es a la única a quien no hemos podido ver cuando hemos entrado—Stacy afirmó, convencida.

—Tampoco he visto al entrar a al Sr. Meier, el utillero. ¿Dónde está? —Harry preguntó con curiosidad.

Inmediatamente, Stacy y Ron se miraron el uno al otro, alarmados.

—Si tú no lo has visto, no está, Harry—fue Ron el primero en darle una respuesta. —Hemos comprobado todo el edificio y está completamente vacío. Y si tú no lo has hallado fuera… Dios mío… ¿Insinúas que él ha hecho esto? ¿Un hombre tan mayor, tan pacífico y amable? ¿Qué motivo tendría para hacer algo así? Además… él es el padre de la capitana del equipo, Live Meier; no necesitaba hacer nada para impulsar la carrera de su hija; Winona no podía hacerle sombra.

— ¿Él estaba aquí esta mañana, al comienzo de los entrenamientos? —Harry quiso saber.

—No hemos preguntado; ahora mismo salgo y me informo.

Al intentar marcharse, Ron tropezó y se vio obligado a apoyarse en las taquillas para no caer; debido al golpe, un pequeño frasco que había permanecido encajado entre dos de ellas, cayó al suelo con estrépito, llamando inmediatamente la atención de todos sobre él. Con cuidado, el auror lo tomó con dos dedos, lo abrió delicadamente y se lo acercó a las fosas nasales.

—Esto huele a muerto—soltó sin pensar, con un gesto de asco—. Oh, lo siento—se disculpó inmediatamente después, y pasó el pequeño frasco a Stacy para que lo oliese también.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esto huele peor que una poción multijugos caducada! —dijo, conteniendo una arcada.

Enarcando una ceja, Harry tomó el frasco de manos de la mujer y lo olió también; con intención de confirmar sus sospechas totalmente, lo acercó a sus labios; Stacy, espantada, tiró el frasco de un manotazo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —increpó a su jefe en un arrebato protector.

—Bueno… es la mejor forma de saber en quién transforma este brebaje—él se disculpó con una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres decir que esto es poción multijugos, efectivamente? — ella preguntó, sorprendida.

—Yo diría que huele como tal; no exactamente, huele mucho peor, incluso; y eso que yo creía que oler peor era casi imposible… Sólo falta comprobar si sabe como tal.

—Ni se te ocurra—ella le ordenó, a pesar de ser él quien ostentaba el mando.

—No te angusties, no voy a hacerlo—. Se acercó al lugar de donde la poción había caído y lo inspeccionó, colando un dedo por el hueco y rozando el lugar. Al retirar el dedo, lo halló cubierto de un polvo espeso—. Esto no se ha limpiado en años; en cambio, el frasco no tiene ni rastro de polvo; eso acababa de caer ahí. Visto lo visto, me parece que al agresor se le debe haber caído durante el ataque a Winona—concluyó, rotundo.

—Entonces, si la poción no está corrupta por el paso del tiempo, no arriendo las ganancias de quien se haya atrevido a tomarla—Ron aseguró, sintiendo un escalofrío con sólo pensar en beber aquella ponzoña.

—Quizá esa sea la causa de todas esas manos apoyadas en la pared de un modo tan caótico—Stacy elucubró—quizá el agresor estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios de esta brebaje del demonio cuando Winona le sorprendió. Por eso la atacó.

—Puede ser… pero… en ese caso… ¿Qué tiene que ver la taquilla de Ginny en todo esto? Está abierta y los efectos personales que hay dentro están desordenados… —Harry preguntó—. ¿Le habéis preguntado a ella si echa algo de menos entre sus efectos personales?

—Ahora mismo la hago venir—Ron se ofreció; y Harry asintió, conforme.

—Pero antes cubre el cadáver de la chica con una toalla, una sábana, o algo; no quiero que ella vea a una de sus compañeras en tal mal estado; Ginny es muy fuerte, pero encontrar así a un conocido destroza a cualquiera—Harry ordenó.

—Yo me encargo—Stacy se ofreció inmediatamente.

Para cuando Ginny entró en la sala precedida por Ron, ya el cadáver y la mayoría de la sangre derramada yacían ocultos bajo una amplia sábana que, hasta el momento, había cubierto material de entrenamiento obsoleto que se hallaba almacenado en un cuarto adyacente. Ella era completamente consciente de lo que había sucedido—pues otra de sus compañeras había sido la que había hallado el cadáver, y había salido corriendo para alertar a las demás; aunque el entrenador, inmediatamente, había prohibido a todas entrar en los vestuarios y había avisado al Cuartel General de Aurores para que llegasen allí lo antes posible—pero no podía hacerse a la idea de que su compañera, su nueva amiga, había muerto; intuía que por su culpa. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se mordió un dedo con fuerza para serenarse.

—Siento que tengas que presenciar todo esto; pero necesito que revises tu taquilla y que me digas si te falta algo—Harry pidió a la chica con amabilidad, pero sin darle ningún tipo de trato especial.

Ella asintió, decidida; alcanzó su taquilla con pasos firmes, a pesar de los nervios, y comenzó a revisar sus pertenencias, una por una. Inmediatamente, echó en falta una muy especial.

— ¡Mi carné! —soltó un grito angustiado, y miró a Harry y a Ron, completamente alarmada.

— ¿Qué carné? — Harry quiso saber, sin entender a dónde ella quería llegar.

—Mi carné de jugadora de la Liga Profesional de Quidditch del Reino Unido; me lo acababan de dar. Allí figura mi dirección—Clavó su mirada en Harry, como si eso lo explicara todo. — ¡Dios mío! ¡James! —gritó, desesperada.

— James está perfectamente—Harry objetó, contundente, comprendiendo a la pelirroja a la perfección.

— ¿C-cómo? —ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

Hacía tiempo que él había dotado al hogar de Ginny de las mismas protecciones que poseía el suyo propio, sin que ella ni nadie lo supieran; por ello, estaba convencido de que nada malo había sucedido en aquella casa. Mas de pronto, algo alertó todos sus sentidos; una de las protecciones que había establecido en casa de Ginny estaba destinada a avisarle si cualquier intruso intentaba invadirla por la fuerza y eso estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante: una luz chillona y estridente acababa de colarse por la puerta y a detenerse justo frente él, sin dejar de escandalizar.

— ¡Ron! ¡Id a casa de Lyren Meier! ¡Es la única pista que tenemos! —ordenó al auror, mientras rodeaba a Ginny por la cintura, con sus fuertes brazos. — ¡Sujétate! — Sin decir una palabras más, usó la desaparición conjunta para marchar a casa de Ginny en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al llegar junto a la casa, interpuso a Ginny entre la puerta de entrada y su propia espalda y enarboló su varita, dispuesto a presentar batalla a cualquier amenaza que pudiese llegarles del exterior.

—Abre la puerta—ordenó a la pelirroja con urgencia.

—Pero Harry, no…

— ¡Abre la puerta, o la echo abajo!

Inmediatamente, Ginny sacó su llave y abrió la puerta; con un gesto impaciente, Harry le indicó que entrase en la casa, y entró tras ella; cerró con un fuerte portazo, mientras su mirada giraba rápidamente a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que le pareciese sospechosa.

Mientras lo hacía, el pequeño James apareció frente a ambos, corriendo desde la cocina, seguido por la tía abuela Tessi, que mostraba el rostro enrojecido por la inesperada carrera.

— ¡Papá! —el pequeño llamó a Harry, nada más verle, y corrió hacia él, desesperado; su padre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, lo alzó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. — Él ha intentado atraparme—le explicó, lloroso.

—Tranquilo, mi vida—Harry pidió al niño con voz dulce, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Ginny sintió cómo sus piernas le fallaban y se vio obligada a dejarse caer en una de las sillas de la entrada, mientras miraba a padre e hijo con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Pero fue la tía abuela Tessi quien cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, desmayada.

— ¿Quién ha intentado atraparte? — preguntó a James, dejando el tema de la tía abuela Tessi en un segundo plano.

—El amigo de mamá, el de Canadá…—él intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo—ese que siempre venía a casa y la ponía nerviosa, y ella no le dejaba entrar; yo le veía desde la ventana porque mamá nunca me dejó conocerle; ni a nadie de allí. Nunca me ha gustado, pero hoy yo estaba en el jardín y él me ha pedido que le diese permiso para entrar; me ha dicho que me acercara a la puerta del jardín y lo he hecho, pero cuando no he querido dejarle entrar, ha alargado la mano para cogerme y sacarme por la fuerza… ¡Y se ha quemado! — Declaró, totalmente alucinado— ¡No sé cómo ha pasado eso, papá! ¡Te juro que yo no he sido!

—Lo sé, hijo; he sido yo. Bueno, ya te lo explicaré—le aseguró, mientras el pequeño lo miraba con total admiración. — ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, papá; él no ha podido hacerme nada; ha salido corriendo y soltando un montón de tacos de esos que mamá me prohíbe siquiera pensar —James afirmó con inocencia. Harry rió, divertido y lleno de alivio.

—Será mejor que llevemos a la tía abuela Tessi a la cocina para darle un vaso de agua—Harry propuso a su hijo, quien asintió con la cabeza, conforme, tras darse cuenta de que la tía abuela seguía aún en el suelo, desmayada y despatarrada, donde había caído. — Y quizá otro a mamá —sonrió a Ginny, conciliador. Pero ella no movió ni un músculo siquiera; seguía observando a ambos como si no les conociese. —Baja, pequeño gran hombre—depositó a su hijo en el suelo con cariño.

Tras ello, alcanzó a la tía abuela Tessi y la alzó en brazos con sumo cuidado —y con algo de esfuerzo también, porque la mujer, a pesar de su corta estatura, pesaba como una mole—; la llevó a la cocina y la acomodó en una silla, mientras James se encargaba de llenar un vaso de agua fresca y ofrecérselo a su padre para que se lo diera a tomar. Harry dio suaves golpecitos en el rostro de la mujer, quien inmediatamente comenzó a reaccionar. Al ver el rostro de quien tenía delante, la mujer musitó:

—Merlín bendito…—y apunto estuvo de desmayarse de nuevo; pero Harry no lo permitió; le ofreció el agua con una sonrisa, indicándole que bebiera y ella hizo como le pedía.

— ¿Mejor? —le preguntó; y ella asintió, incapaz de decir nada. —Bien. — Puso el vaso en manos de ella para que continuase bebiendo y fue en pos de Ginny, que había quedado en la entrada. Se arrodilló junto a ella, la tomó por ambas manos y anunció:

—Nos vamos a casa.

— ¿Qué? — Ella no pudo evitar preguntar, aún atónita, mirándole sin comprender.

—Los tres os venís a casa, conmigo—dijo, sin dar pie a ninguna discusión. —Coge todo lo que os resulte imprescindible; desde ahora, viviréis en Godric´s Hollow; al menos hasta que atrapemos a ese asesino. ¿Está claro? No voy a permitir que os suceda nada malo.

—P-pero Harry, estás apunto de casarte—ella objetó, una vez fue capaz de hilar un pensamiento completo.

— ¿Y qué narices tiene que ver eso con lo que yo te estoy diciendo? — él protestó con cabreo. Escuchar de los propios labios de Ginny que él mismo iba a casarse con otra mujer que no fuese ella, fue una puñalada al centro de su maltrecho corazón. —James es mi hijo; y tú, la madre de mi hijo; y daré mi vida para protegeros a ambos, si hace falta. Quien no entienda ese hecho, no pinta nada en ella—dejó bien claro.

— ¡Bien! — se oyó el grito de James, que había escuchado toda la conversación oculto desde el pasillo.

—Todo esto me supera, Harry; ahora mismo no soy capaz de pensar—ella insistió, sintiéndose mareada por la infinita sorpresa que acababa de recibir.

—Yo pensaré por ti; tú haz las maletas; os venís a casa, conmigo—repitió; y se apartó de ella para regresar junto a su hijo y a la conmocionada tía abuela Tessi. Así que a Ginny no le quedó más remedio que ponerse en sus manos.

Desde la cocina se escuchó un nuevo "Merlín bendito…".

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Media hora después, el hogar de los Potter se llenó de algarabía, cuando James, el primero en entrar en la casa, comenzó a corretear por todos lados con insaciable curiosidad —había estado antes allí, pero sentía que ahora aquella era su nueva casa, su nuevo hogar, que iba a compartir con su madre y con su padre, nada menos; además de con la tía abuela Tessi y con su nuevo hermano, Teddy. Sentía que aquello era mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiese podido desear o incluso imaginar.

—Elegid las habitaciones que queráis que no estén ocupadas—Harry ofreció a Ginny, nada más entrar—. En cuanto entréis en ellas, enseguida sabréis cual es la de Teddy y cual es la mía; así que podéis ocupar el resto sin problemas. Yo voy a La Madriguera para pedir a Molly y a Teddy que vengan; te hará bien tener a tu madre cerca en estos momentos, y Teddy siempre se muere por estar con James—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. El rostro sorprendido de Ginny parecía ser una pose permanente en ella desde que Harry había entrado en el que había sido su hogar desde que la tía abuela Tessi, James y ella habían regresado al Reino Unido; así que no se molestó en ocultar su patente sorpresa, ni Harry en fingir que no la había notado. —Después tendré que volver al Ministerio de Magia, pero aquí estáis completamente a salvo, siempre y cuando no seáis vosotros mismos quienes permitáis la entrada a cualquier intruso. Al ver que ella no decía nada en absoluto, él la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que le mirase. —Voy a protegeros, Ginny; hasta el final—aseguró con voz profunda, y se marchó.

No costó mucho a Harry lograr que Molly se pusiese en marcha en cuanto le comunicó dónde iba a vivir Ginny a partir de entonces. El día anterior, Ron ya había puesto a sus padres en antecedentes sobre la existencia de James, de todo lo que le había contado Ginny y de todo lo que él sospechaba; así que en cuanto Harry dijo a la mujer que su hija y su nieto iban a vivir con él, a ella le faltó tiempo para coger a Teddy por un brazo, colgarse un bolso en el otro, y decir: — "Estoy preparada".

Minutos después, Molly, Teddy y el mismo Harry entraban en la casa de Godric´s Hollow por la chimenea conectada a la Red Flu, uno tras otro. Inmediatamente, Teddy fue en busca de James, momento que Molly aprovechó para coger a Harry por un brazo.

—No voy a permitir que esa mujer humille a mi hija—aseguró, refiriéndose a la prometida de Harry, dispuesta a todo—; Ginny habrá hecho lo que haya hecho, se habrá equivocado… pero es mi hija.

—Tampoco yo voy a permitir que nadie, sea quien sea, humille a la madre de mi hijo—él respondió con el mismo tono que ella había empleado.

—Hijo…—ella lo retuvo cogido aún por un brazo, cuando él intentó marcharse— ¿La sigues amando? ¿Sigues amando a Ginny?

—Eso es sólo asunto mío—él respondió, cortante, y de un limpio tirón se liberó de la presión que lo había retenido, para marcharse en busca de los demás.

Al encontrar a sus dos hijos saltando en la cama del cuarto que James había elegido, como dos posesos y sin dejar de reír, mientras Ginny los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, hizo una señal a ambos para que se acercasen a él, los rodeó a cada uno con un brazo, y advirtió:

—Como hagáis perder la paciencia a las mujeres de esta casa, en cuanto regrese voy a convertiros a los dos en bundimuns apestosos. ¿Está claro? —les amenazó con una amplia sonrisa. Ellos rompieron a reír, divertidos. —Lo digo en serio.

—Tranquilo, papá; ahora nosotros somos los hombres de la casa—Teddy afirmó, intentando parecer mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad.

—Lo sé. Los hombres de una casa son los responsables de velar por la seguridad de esa casa y de todos los que allí habitan. Así que espero de vosotros que os comportéis como requiere la situación. Nada de salir al jardín, por nada del mundo; ni de usar la Red Flu sin permiso, ni de tomar decisiones por vuestra cuenta. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido—los dos respondieron, avergonzados.

—Bien. Id y cotadle a mamá cómo os habéis conocido, cómo llegasteis juntos a mí, y qué hemos estado haciendo los tres por las noches durante estas dos semanas. ¿Vale? —miró a Ginny con cariño, mientras pedía aquello a los dos chicos. —Regresaré para la hora de cenar. — Después, dio un abrazo a cada uno y se marchó.

Justo antes de usar la Red Flu para trasladarse al Ministerio de Magia, Harry habría jurado escuchar un "Merlín bendito…" procedente de la cocina.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

— ¿Qué ha pasado en casa de mi hermana? —Ron abordó a su mejor amigo nada más verle entrar por la puerta del Cuartel General de Aurores.

—Levenau ha intentado secuestrar a James; sabía que, inmediatamente, Ginny echaría en falta su carné de jugadora y que nosotros intuiríamos su siguiente movimiento; así que no ha perdido el tiempo y se ha movido antes de que ella y yo llegásemos para poder impedírselo.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿James está bien?

—James está bien; y también la tía abuela Tessi; aunque no sé qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer, que se pasa el rato diciendo: "Merlín bendito…" y casi desmayándose por los rincones—él afirmó, molesto.

— ¿La tía abuela Tessi? ¿Qué pinta ella en todo esto? —Ron quiso saber, atónito y extrañado.

—Ella ha sido la persona que ha ocultado y ayudado a Ginny en el cuidado de James durante todos estos años.

— ¡Será traidora! —Ron la acusó con indignación. — ¡Mira que no haber sido capaz de contar a mis padres qué estaba pasando durante todo este tiempo!

—Ella nada más ha hecho lo que Ginny le pidió que hiciera. Si ella hubiese descubierto el secreto a tus padres, y tu hermana se hubiese enterado, lo más probable es que inmediatamente hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro; al menos alguien de la familia velaba por ella y por James—Harry argumentó.

—En eso tienes razón. Stacy y yo hemos ido a casa de Lyren Meier… y a que no imaginas qué hemos encontrado allí—Ron abordó de lleno el problema que a ambos preocupaba, mientras caminaban hacia el despacho de Harry y él hacía una seña a Stacy para que se uniese a ellos.

—El cadáver de Meier, por supuesto—Harry respondió, con voz seria.

—Vale; esa era una pregunta fácil. A saber cuánto tiempo lleva Levenau usurpando la identidad y la casa de ese pobre viejo.

—Probablemente, desde que se enteró de que Ginny había sido fichada por las Harpies—Stacy aventuró, cerrando la puerta tras ella nada más entrar en el despacho.

—Probablemente. Ginny, James y la tía abuela Tessi van a vivir en mi casa a partir de ahora; estarán mucho más protegidos conmigo—Harry anunció; y ambos aurores lo miraron con la boca abierta.

—Es una sabia decisión, pero… ¿Y Chang? —Stacy quiso saber, preocupada.

— ¿Por qué cojones todos me preguntáis lo mismo? — él preguntó a su vez, a la defensiva.

—Joder, Harry, porque es obvio: la actual prometida con la actual "ex", quien encima es la madre de tu hijo. El Profeta se va a poner las botas con esto—ella respondió con voz maliciosa.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Aquí venimos a trabajar, no a especular sobre mi vida privada!

—No quiero que mi hermana sufra—Ron dijo a su mejor amigo, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¡Ni yo tampoco! ¡Maldición!

—Dejadlo ya—Stacy terció, dándose cuenta de que Harry estaba enfadado de verdad.

—Eres un, un…—Ron se encaró con Harry, sin saber qué decir, porque lo quería demasiado.

— ¿Un qué, Ron? —Harry preguntó con cansancio.

— ¡Un no lo sé! —el pelirrojo respondió, frustrado.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco lo sé. Centrémonos en atrapar a Levenau, ¿os parece? —les propuso, mordaz.

Ron y Stacy asintieron, pero se miraron el uno al otro cuando Harry no los podía ver, preocupados.

—Está claro que Levenau se ha estado haciendo pasar por Lyren Meier durante todo este tiempo. La cuestión ahora es: ¿Por qué Live Meier no ha alertado al Ministerio de Magia de que algo raro estaba pasando con su padre? —Harry inquirió—. Me niego a creer que una hija conozca tan poco a su padre como para no darse cuenta de que algo tan grave está pasando con él. Traedla aquí, a ver qué tiene que decir al respecto.

—Entendido, Harry—Stacy se puso en marcha nada más escuchar aquella orden.

—Y ya que ella se va a encargar de traerla, tú llévate un escuadrón de aurores a casa de Meier; ponedla patas arriba y traeros todo aquello que sospechéis pueda estar relacionado con Levenau. Necesitamos conocer sus andanzas en el Reino Unido, sus hábitos adquiridos aquí, todo lo que pueda sernos de utilidad para poder atraparle antes de que cause una nueva tragedia—ordenó a Ron, tajante.

—A tus órdenes. Y… Harry… sabes que te quiero como a un hermano… yo no pretendo…

—Lo sé, Ron, lo sé. A veces pienso que no hago más que intentar encajar a Cho en mi vida como a una cuña, por la fuerza; cuando siento que no cabe en ella ni acoplada con un hechizo de pegamento—declaró, abatido.

—Eso es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir en mucho tiempo—Ron afirmó con tristeza; y dicho esto, se marchó para cumplir la orden recibida.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Aquella noche, cuando Harry regresó a casa, la calidez de un hogar lleno de gente cariñosa y alegre acarició su ánimo gris. La tía abuela Tessi, James, Teddy, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando, sentados a una gran mesa llena de sabrosas viandas que olían a ambrosía. Inmediatamente, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho deseando, muy a su pesar, que aquello se repitiese noche tras noche durante el resto de su vida.

— ¿Esto es una emboscada? ¿Debo sentirme amenazado? —preguntó alegremente, mientras Teddy y James corrían hacia él para darle un abrazo, que él devolvió encantado. Ginny le saludó con una cálida sonrisa; Molly con un beso de madre adorable; y como la tía abuela Tessi parecía apunto de soltar un nuevo "Merlín bendito…", él la alcanzó antes de que eso pasase y le estampó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, que apunto estuvo de hacerla desfallecer.

—Siéntate a la mesa y calla—Hermione le ordenó, ofreciéndole una alegre sonrisa.

—A sus órdenes, jefa. — Se sentó entre Teddy y James, quienes ya le habían reservado un asiento "privilegiado" para la ocasión.

La cena transcurrió animadamente, entre charlas sencillas, sonrisas cariñosas y alegres… como si la amenaza de muerte proveniente del descerebrado que había tomado a Ginny como su chivo expiatorio jamás hubiese existido; como si la noche anterior se hubiesen reunido todos de aquel modo, para ser felices; y la anterior, y la anterior… Cualquier observador que hubiese podido contemplar la escena, habría llegado a la conclusión de que allí no había más que una familia bien avenida, llena de amor y de alegría.

Cuando, poco a poco, los invitados se fueron marchando y cada cual se retiró hacia su propio cuarto con intención de dormir —a Ginny y a él les costó horrores convencer a James para que se acostase; y también a Teddy, quienes querían comenzar su propia velada llena de juegos—; Harry quedó solo, en el gran comedor de la casa, pensativo. Dejó pasar el tiempo a su alrededor; se contagió del sereno silencio que se había adueñado de la casa; y finalmente suspiró. Cansado, subió las escaleras hacia el primer piso; se dio una ducha caliente y se puso un pantalón de pijama; mientras se lavaba los dientes de forma distraída se contempló en el espejo y no vio más que a un hombre joven con una mirada de viejo, cargada de responsabilidad, de tozudez y de dolor. Y no le gustó lo que vio; en absoluto; dio un fuerte puñetazo en la pared, cargado de frustración y salió del baño.

De camino a su cuarto, se cruzó por el pasillo con al tía abuela Tessi, de un modo inesperado. Al verle, la mujer soltó un sonoro "Merlín bendito…" y se encerró corriendo en el baño mientras él la contemplaba, atónito.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta mujer? —preguntó a Ginny, a quien también se cruzó por el pasillo. Parecía que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo para llenar el pasillo de presencias femeninas.

—Creo que ella es tu mayor fan—la pelirroja respondió, sonriente—. Está tan emocionada de poder tenerte cerca, que aún no es capaz de asimilarlo. Y encima te ha pillado semidesnudo.

— ¿En serio? —él quiso saber, incrédulo.

Por toda respuesta, ella le ofreció una divertida y dulce sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —él preguntó a la mujer, suspicaz, al darse cuenta de que ella parecía estar vestida para salir.

—Debo marcharme un momento, Harry; debo hacerlo; tú no puedes comprenderme; nadie puede—ella respondió con voz suplicante, mirándole a los ojos con tristeza.

—No puedes marcharte, Ginny; estás en peligro. Además, ¿marcharte a dónde? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que estés dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida, y la de nuestro hijo? —él quiso saber, mirándola con airado reproche.

—No metas a James en esto—ella respondió con malos modos.

— ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo, Ginny, si pareces haber perdido la cordura? — alzó la voz, y la siguió escaleras abajo, mientras ella continuaba empecinada en marcharse.

— He de marcharme, Harry. Mi mundo se cae, todo en él se derrumba; ya no sé ni quién soy… Ese lugar es el único donde encuentro un camino de paz.

— ¿Ese lugar? ¿Dónde? —él quiso saber, exasperado.

—Un jardín… Oh… no puedo contarte más—ella afirmó, esquiva, mientras intentaba acceder a la calle. Pero Harry se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, tenaz. —Déjame salir, por favor; lo necesito.

—No vas a hacerlo—él respondió, tajante.

—Pero he de hacerlo; he de intentar encontrarle y decirle…

—No voy a permitir que salgas, Ginny—él la miró a los ojos con dureza.

—Pero es que he de hacerlo. ¡Tú no puedes entenderme! —le acusó a voz en grito, despiadada. El tono de su voz traspasó el alma de Harry como un puñal al rojo vivo, haciéndole perder el control.

— ¡No va a haber allí una rosa color perla para ti! ¡Nunca más! —le gritó sin contemplaciones, clavando en la mirada de ella unos ojos plagados de furia.

Al escuchar sus palabras, los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron como platos, presos aún en los de Harry. Sintiendo la conmoción que él le había causado, la infinita sorpresa; viéndola perdida, dolida, confusa, acabada, profundamente enamorada… no pudo resistirlo más; la aprisionó entre sus brazos y tomó su boca al asalto, con tanta fiereza y avidez que casi la dejó sin aliento. Desató tanta pasión en aquel beso que creyó haber perdido la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

—Estoy loco, sí; ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy loco! ¡Y voy a besarte! —aseguró a la mujer, apasionado. Ella aguardó su próximo beso, llena de amor, desesperada, ahogándose en el deseo de aquel contacto que amenazaba con consumirla por entero.

Aquella noche no hubo más palabras; tan sólo dos cuerpos fundidos en una sola mente; en un único lecho; viviendo un solo presente.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

Pues nada, ya ha estallado la tormenta; ahora tan sólo queda oír los truenos y ver los relámpagos; y que los rayos no dañen a nadie, jeje.

Después de que Harry se haya empeñado hasta la saciedad en negar que se muere por Ginny, y que en contra de ello todo la conduzca a ella una y otra vez... a pesar de que Ginny sienta que su mundo se acaba...

He de deciros que yo no creo en el destino, sino en el amor; pienso que, si dos personas se aman de verdad, y aunque piensen y lleguen a creer que jamás podrán llegar a estar juntas, por lo que sea, si eso llega a suceder no era cosa del destino, sino que, sin darse cuenta, esas dos personas han pasado su tiempo pensando, haciendo y diciendo cosas que antes o después las iban a unir sin remedio. El amor es lo que tiene (^_^) Cada cual que lo vea como quiera; esta es mi propia visión sobre el asunto. Y así lo he reflejado en el fic.

**Abrazos cariñosos, cálidos y agradecidos a: vulkaskull, Celtapotter, tenchi001, cinthi38, PatDarcy, hanna27, Maria, Sakura7983 (también has añadido el fic a tus favoritos, eres un cielo), zafiro potter y a Krisy; por sus reviews llenos de cariño y buenos deseos. **

**También a: amaya mellark, Pgrr, GinnyLopez18, Melanie Black Potter y VicInfinity88, por haber añadido el fic a sus favoritos y/ó a sus alertas.**

Y por hoy me despido; eso sí, con ganas locas de actualizar (a ver si voy encontrando ratillos pronto para poder preparar el próximo capítulo)

**Un abrazo y hasta muy pronto, espero.**

**Rose.**


	10. No existen colacuernos cariñosos I

_**10.- No existen colacuernos cariñosos (Parte I).**_

Cuando Ginny despertó en brazos de Harry, las primeras luces del alban bañaban la habitación del auror con una luz suave que invitaba a la intimidad. Parpadeó, remolona, y al comenzar a despejarse y recordar dónde estaba, y qué había sucedido la noche anterior, dio un respingo. Se dio cuenta de que todavía su cuerpo estaba rodeado por el brazo desnudo de Harry, así que intentó moverse con cuidado para no despertarle.

—Llevo despierto desde hace mucho—escuchó una voz seria junto a ella. Sorprendida, sintió una alegría infinita, plagada de temor. ¿Qué significado tenía el tono de aquella voz? Temió conocer la respuesta; más que a nada en el mundo. Aún rodeada por el cálido abrazo de Harry, se giró para mirarle a los ojos, enamorada.

—Al despertar he temido que esto no hubiese sido más que un hermoso sueño—declaró con una sonrisa dulce, aunque cauta.

—Desde luego, yo llevo semanas enteras intentando evitar por todos los medios a mi alcance que sucediese algo así; e incluso muchísimo menos—Harry confesó, clavando en ella una mirada severa.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha sucedido esta noche? — Si hubiese estado de pie, no habría podido dar un paso siquiera; sintió cómo las piernas le temblaban como gelatina.

—Eso depende—. Se incorporó para enfrentar su mirada. — ¿Por qué me dejaste, Ginny? —le preguntó con voz serena, aunque demasiado sobria.

Obligada a recordar el inmenso error cometido hacía casi cinco años, Ginny se sintió tan ridícula, tan culpable, que no supo cómo comenzar su historia, ni por dónde hacerlo. Pero Harry interpretó aquel silencio de un modo muy diferente; se deshizo de aquel abrazo que tanto la había complacido, se puso en pie y empezó a vestirse, sin volver a mirarla.

—Si todavía no eres capaz de confiar en mí, lo que ha sucedido esta noche no es más que un lamentable error—declaró con voz fría, dispuesto a marcharse del cuarto hasta que ella lo hubiese abandonado.

—Harry, por favor…

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, que no sea de nuestro hijo—él dejó claro, sin girarse para mirarla.

Desesperada, y armándose del valor que siempre la había caracterizado, comenzó a soltar las frases como un torrente, tal y como le venían a la cabeza; lo principal para ella no era ofrecer un relato bien narrado, sino ofrecer los sentimientos que desencadenaron todo lo sucedido:

—No me sentía dueña de mí misma; me sentí traicionada, abandonada, burlada, y millones de cosas más que las hormonas del embarazo convertían en tragedias, y no trataban como simples problemas. — No esperó a que él se quedase a su lado, ni que se girase para mirarla siquiera, o que le hablase; tan sólo confesó su verdad, se liberó del miedo, de la angustia y del temor que le hacían presa de sus propios errores. — Te amaba, te amaba como sólo a ti soy capaz de amar, y mucho más cuando acababa de enterarme de que iba a darte un hijo; y creí recibir de ti, a cambio, desprecio, humillación y traición. En aquella época, tú pasabas la mayoría del tiempo en el Cuartel General de Aurores; acabas de aprobar en la academia, y parecía que lo único que te importaba lo suficiente era tu carrera como auror; toda la soledad que yo llevaba por dentro, aún sin haberme dado cuenta, no fue más que el combustible que fue encendido por la chispa de una conversación que malinterpreté, donde tú hablabas sobre lo que Michael Corner pensaba de su novia; no de lo que tú pensabas de mí. Sé que Ron te lo habrá contado todo; siempre lo hace—afirmó, convencida; aunque no le importó que lo hubiese hecho; es más, casi lo agradecía. —Por mí habría aguantado lo que fuera, Harry, y te habría puesto en el sitio que creía que merecías, faltaría más; pero no estaba dispuesta a que nuestro hijo se enterase siquiera de que jamás habías deseado su llegada; él no sufriría nunca, ni por tu culpa ni por la mía; eso lo tenía más que claro; él pensaría siempre que tenía el padre más maravilloso del mundo, que le adoraba en la distancia. Mi hijo siempre será feliz, si de mí depende—sentenció, rotunda.

—También es mi hijo, Ginny—él todavía le daba la espalda, aunque había detenido su salida.

—Lo sé; es clavadito a ti—ella respondió con dulzura. — Me equivoqué, Harry; me equivoqué de un modo tan rotundo, tan estrepitoso y tan absoluto y absurdo, que al enterarme de la verdad me ha dado vergüenza incluso mirarte, o mirarme a mí misma en el espejo. Y aún sin saber que me había equivocado, la única verdad es que he regresado porque mi vida no es vida sin ti; porque la sangre se escapaba de mi cuerpo día tras día, en forma de melancolía y de tristeza; por mucho que intentase negármelo a mí misma una y otra vez; me juré que me conformaría con saber que estabas cerca, nada más. Pero no puedo hacer nada para volver atrás, para no causarte ese daño que jamás deseé para ti, ni para nadie. Y ahora tú has olvidado lo que alguna vez llegaste a sentir por mí, y vas a casarte con otra mujer; y yo lo merezco. No me importa que me humilles, o me desprecies por lo que hice; incluso que me utilices, si es eso lo que has hecho esta noche; sólo te ruego que, sea como sea, haya un buen lugar en tu vida para James.

De pronto, Harry se dio la vuelta, impetuoso, alcanzó la cama de dos zancadas —en la que ella aún permanecía sentada, cubierta tan sólo por una fina sábana que había hecho servir de bata— abrazó a Ginny con tanta desesperación, con tanta fuerza, que ella tan sólo pudo recibir aquel abrazo, emocionada; enterró su rostro en el pelirrojo cabello femenino, aún revuelto, y juró:

—Voy a casarme contigo; sólo contigo; siempre has sido tú, Ginny —confesó al fin, totalmente enamorado y entregado a ella.

Ninguno de ambos pudo pronunciar una palabra más durante minutos enteros; tan sólo se abrazaron, compartiendo aquella complicidad que tanto habían echado de menos, durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando Harry intentó volver a moverse, se enredó con un pie entre las sábanas y cayó de espaldas en la cama, con Ginny sobre él, sonriente, mientras la contemplaba con rostro enamorado. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para retener ambos brazos masculinos pegados a la cama y besó sus labios, encantada.

—Eres mío, Potter—se arriesgó a afirmar, sintiéndose osada y poderosa.

La amplia sonrisa de él fue el mayor regalo que ella jamás pudo haber deseado.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, y la infantil figura de James se coló en la habitación con rostro lleno de alarma. Había escuchado gritar a sus padres desde el pasillo, cuando iba camino de la cocina junto a la tía abuela Tessi, para desayunar, y había salido corriendo para ayudarles, creyendo que alguien malvado los estaba atacando.

—Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo a papá? —preguntó a su madre, mirando a ambos con ojos desorbitados. Tanto el rostro de Ginny como el de Harry enrojecieron como la grana; y aunque todavía ella seguía cubierta por la fina sábana, instintivamente pegó su cuerpo al de él. La guinda del pastel fue puesta por la tía abuela Tessi, quien había salido corriendo tras el niño para impedirle entrar en el cuarto, y que en vez de lograr su propósito, acabó entrando tras él.

—Merlín bendito, bendito por toda la eternidad…—dijo nada más verles—y salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, sintiendo que el calor de sus mejillas podría hervir un huevo por completo.

—Mamá tan sólo me está dando los buenos días—Harry respondió, cuando fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. James enarcó una ceja, suspicaz. —Anda, ve con la tía abuela Tessi y comprueba que se encuentra bien. Recuerda que eres uno de los hombres de la casa—argumentó, consciente de que el pequeño asumiría el papel de "hombre" responsable de inmediato.

— ¡Sí! — James aceptó con rapidez; y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Al sentirse a solas de nuevo, Ginny apoyó su frente en la de Harry, cerró los ojos y exhaló con fuerza, aliviada; y él aprovechó para abrazarla una vez más.

—Está hecho un terremoto—él afirmó, con voz alegre.

—Es un modo de decirlo, sí—ella respondió; y Harry rompió a reír, encantado.

—Me quedaría eternamente así, abrazándote; pero me temo que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica me reclama—Harry se vio obligado a poner fin a aquel momento tan especial que los había unido.

— ¿Qué será de nosotros cuando salgamos de aquí? —Ginny preguntó, con voz melancólica, mirando a Harry a los ojos mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a vestirse también.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —él enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

— ¿Sabes que James hace ese mismo gesto, exactamente igual que tú? — Acarició el rostro de él, adorándolo con la mirada.

—Ginny, no desvíes la conversación. ¿Qué has querido decir?

—Tu prometida sigue todavía ahí fuera, Harry; esperándote—ella afirmó con tristeza.

—No, te equivocas; mi prometida está aquí. Pondré fin a mi relación con Cho esta misma mañana. Sé que voy a comportarme con ella como un miserable, que voy a traicionar mi propia palabra; pero si ella es capaz de vivir sin amor, yo no lo soy; por mucho que haya intentado auto convencerme de lo contrario.

— ¿Quieres decir que ella no te ama? ¿Ni tú a ella? —Ginny lo miró llena de sorpresa. Él, abatido, negó con la cabeza.

— Cho y yo jamás hemos sentido el uno por el otro nada aparte de un cómodo cariño. No soy idiota; sé que ella siempre ha sido perfectamente consciente de que yo jamás la amaré, ni ella a mí; sin embargo, da el sacrificio por bien empleado, si al casarse conmigo adquiere el estatus que cree que ese matrimonio le va a dar.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —ella protestó, indignada con la morena. —Harry, eres el mejor hombre del mundo; mereces ser totalmente feliz.

Él la abrazó con infinito amor, agradecido.

—Debes entender que, después de tu partida, yo renegué del amor; no quería saber nada de un sentimiento que puede llegar a ser tan traicionero y doloroso. Me intenté auto convencer de que lo único importante en mi vida sería, a partir de entonces, tener hijos a los que dar todo mi amor de padre y mi cariño; la mujer con la que estuviese no sería más que un mal necesario; estaría con ella, sí, la haría lo más feliz que fuese capaz de hacerla, para agradecerle la familia que me habría dado; pero que, en absoluto, me pidiese algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a dar; ni podía darlo, pues tú te llevaste contigo toda mi capacidad de amar. Y tú me la has devuelto.

—Eso es muy duro, Harry…

— ¿Y qué podía hacer, si me estaba muriendo por dentro? Me aferré a Cho para tener algo lo suficientemente exigente que me retuviese aquí; o habría acabado yendo a Canadá en tu busca para suplicarte que regresases a mi lado. Y no podía hacer eso. ¿De qué habría servido?

—De todo—ella afirmó con pasión, decidida.

—Ahora lo sé; pero entonces creí que tú me dejaste porque ya no sentías absolutamente nada por mí. ¿De qué me habría servido rogarte, entonces?

—En cambio, yo siempre te he tenido a mi lado— Él la miró sin comprender. — En el rostro de James, en los gestos de James, de nuestro hijo… siempre has estado tú. Es curioso, pero ese hecho me daba fuerzas para continuar; hasta que ya no pude más. No podía volver mendigando tu cariño porque creía que tú jamás aceptarías a James, y mucho menos le querrías como a un hijo; pero tuve que volver para sentirte cerca; fuera como fuera. Y al regresar, enterarme de que estabas apunto de casarte con Cho Chang, de que pregonabas a los cuatro vientos que te morías por tener hijos con ella… la que estuvo apunto de morir fui yo; no era capaz de imaginar qué tenía ella que fuese tan bueno como para que tú deseases formar una familia a su lado, que no tuviese yo; a no ser que fuera amor verdadero. ¿Te habrías casado con ella, si ese loco de Levenau no me hubiese puesto de nuevo en tu camino?

—Y que tenga que agradecer algo a ese demente…—él se lamentó, cabreado al recordar las dos muertes que Levenau había cometido ya—. Creo que sí, Ginny; ahora más que nunca me habría casado con ella, para alejarme de ti por completo—se sinceró. Y ella lo miró, dolida; aunque no con él. —Bajemos a desayunar, princesa; o llegaré tarde a trabajar. Ya continuaremos nuestra charla esta noche. — La besó fugazmente y salió del cuarto; inmediatamente, ella lo siguió.

—Sí, Harry; tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

—Si se trata de todas las relaciones amorosa que has mantenido en mi ausencia, mejor te las guardas para ti—él objetó, molesto, con la mirada fija en las escaleras que estaba bajando. Ginny rió alegremente.

—Qué pena… con lo interesante que era Peter, y lo guapo que era John… y de Alfred ni te cuento…

—En serio, Ginny; no quiero saber nada de esa parte de tu pasado; ni me importa—él rezongó.

Ella le detuvo en medio de la escalera y le hizo callar con un apasionado beso.

—No ha habido nadie en mi vida, tonto; excepto James; él ha sido el hombre de mi vida desde que nació. Y tú, en la distancia. ¿Cómo besa ella? —de pronto preguntó, curiosa.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Por favor! —él se escandalizó. Y ella volvió a reír a mandíbula batiente.

—Había olvidado cuánto adoro hacerte rabiar; estás tan guapo cuando te enfurruñas…

—Ya… ¿Y acaso has olvidado cómo es mi terrible venganza? —respondió con voz malvada, reteniéndola entre sus brazos.

— ¡No! —negó con vehemencia, temiendo lo peor.

— ¿Cómo que no? Tú has empezado el juego; ahora juega hasta el final.

— ¡No, Harry! ¡Cosquillas no! — Intentó zafarse de él, quien aflojó la presión de sus manos lo suficiente como para que escapase pensando que había sido capaz de huir. Inmediatamente, ella salió corriendo hacia la cocina, y él se tomó su tiempo, tranquilamente, para llegar hasta allí, donde ya estaban desayunando Teddy, James y la tía abuela Tessi.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con candidez, cuando entró en la cocina, en respuesta a la pícara mirada de reproche que ella le ofreció—. Yo no he hecho nada.

—Pues sí que tardáis en daros los buenos días—James se quejó, molesto. Y Teddy le miró de reojo, pensando que el niño no se enteraba de nada y sintiéndose mayor por haberse dado cuenta de que entre su padrino y Ginny — ¡Por fin! — había sucedido "algo".

Como hacía cada día, Harry se preparó un café con tostadas, que tomó mientras ojeaba la edición matinal de El Profeta.

—Teddy, hoy no te irás a La Madriguera; Ginny y la tía abuela Tessi os acompañarán, a James y a ti, aquí—Harry dijo a su ahijado, cuando ya se estaba levantando de la silla, dispuesto para marcharse. —No quiero que ninguno de vosotros, tú incluida, Ginny, salgáis de la casa hoy; el tipejo ese se ha vuelto peligroso.

— ¿Qué tipejo, padrino?

—Un loco que se dedica a acosar a la gente y no entiende un "no" por respuesta; se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja meterse con Ginny. Así que, hasta que el Cuartel General de Aurores se haga cargo de él, no quiero que os arriesguéis; ninguno de vosotros. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Es ese que intentó cogerme? ¿Ese hombre está loco? —James quiso saber, comenzando a asustarse.

—Eso es, hijo; pero no te preocupes por nada. Aquí nadie podrá llegar hasta vosotros.

—Y como se atreva a venir, le daré su merecido—Teddy anunció, bravucón.

—Lo estoy diciendo muy en serio, hijo; esto no es una petición, es una orden. Vuestra misión es no poneros en peligro, o poner en peligro a aquellas personas que os quieren, obligándoles a arriesgarse para protegeros. No se trata de vosotros solos, se trata de también de aquellos que sufren por causa de vuestras travesuras. Pensad en las consecuencias de vuestros actos antes de hacerlos, si de verdad queréis a mamá, a la tía abuela Tessi, o a mí. ¿Me prometéis que os portareis bien? ¿Me dais vuestra palabra de caballeros?

—Te doy mi palabra—Teddy afirmó, solemne.

—Yo también te la doy—James se unió a su hermano mostrando la misma actitud.

—Os la tomo. Así que vuestro honor depende ahora de vuestros actos—declaró, haciéndoles sentir importantes. Intentaré volver lo antes posible—dio un beso a Ginny, quien acarició su mejilla suavemente, y se encaminó hacia la chimenea para emplear la Red Flu, que le dejaría directamente en el Ministerio de Magia.

— ¡Padrino! —la voz de Teddy le detuvo en el último momento; él y James corrían a su encuentro como desesperados.

— ¿No va a haber… más… Cho Chang? —el mayor le preguntó, con la mirada fija en su semblante, y muy serio.

—No, hijo; no va a haber más Cho Chang—él respondió con una sonrisa; menudo modo de plantear la pregunta, se dijo para sí. — ¿Os molestaría que…? ¿Os parecería mal si…, en cambio…, yo me casase con Ginny? —aprovechó el momento para tantearles. Ambos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, y dos sonrisas radiantes se perfilaron ante él.

— ¿Con mamá? — James quiso saber, entusiasmado. Harry asintió con sencillez.

— ¡Viva!

— ¡Este es el mejor regalo que has podido hacerme! ¡No hace falta que me des nada por mi cumpleaños! ¡Ni por Navidad! —Teddy afirmó, entusiasmado; a lo que Harry rió con diversión.

—Bueno; poco a poco—él pidió, intentado tranquilizarles—. Mamá y yo no nos vamos a casar mañana, ni la semana que viene; no hasta que yo haya logrado meter en Azkabán al loco del que antes os he hablado.

—Vale; total… ya vivimos todos juntos, ¿no? Casaros cuando queráis—James dijo tranquilamente.

—Eso es; ya somos una familia—él respondió, encantado. —Me lo habéis prometido—señaló a ambos con un dedo, recordándoles la promesa solemne que le habían hecho. Los dos asintieron, muy serios; él dio un abrazo a cada uno y se marchó al Ministerio de Magia.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Media hora después, Ron entró en el despacho de Harry sin llamar a la puerta, y lo halló frotándose los ojos con frustración, cansado y pensativo. Se sentó frente a él y se dedicó a observarle, a la espera de que terminase con aquel penoso ritual. Pero al hacerlo, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad; Harry dejó de frotarse los ojos para dejar caer la cabeza hasta golpearse contra la mesa del despacho —sin demasiada fuerza, eso sí— y quedar así, abandonado.

— ¿Qué te pasa, alma en pena? —su mejor amigo quiso saber, burlón, por la patética imagen que él estaba dando.

—Alma en pena, eso es lo que soy; tú también lo serías si tuvieses que hallar el modo de decirle a tu prometida que has pasado la noche haciendo el amor una y otra vez con la mujer a la que amas, que por supuesto no es la mujer que tienes delante; y que vas a casarte con ella—él se lamentó con voz lastimera.

Al escucharle, la sonrisa más amplia y radiante apareció en el rostro de Ron.

—Tú y Ginny…

—Sí.

—Y vosotros dos vais a…

—Sí.

— ¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

—Para ti; no para el colacuerno húngaro en que Cho va a convertirse en cuanto se lo cuente.

— ¡Pero si ella jamás te ha querido! — Ron protestó, completamente indignado.

—Para utilizarme, sí. ¿Qué será ahora de su estatus, de su caché, de todas esa zarandajas a las que tanta importancia ha dado siempre?

—Y que a ti te importaban menos que nada—el otro añadió—. No sé cómo cojones la has aguantado durante tanto tiempo; la verdad.

—Eso, tú ayúdame—el moreno le pidió con ironía. Y Ron soltó una inmensa carcajada, divertido.

—Ella siempre ha sabido que vosotros dos no tenéis nada en común, Harry; se aferra a ti como una garrapata para satisfacer sus propios deseos; nada más. ¿No te parece motivo suficiente como para dejar de sentirte culpable? —preguntó, muy serio.

—No; yo lo he permitido.

—Sea como sea; ahora es cuando vas a hacer las cosas bien—Ron declaró, exasperado—. Eso es lo único que debe importarte en este momento.

Harry ya iba a intentar rebatir aquel comentario, empecinado en sentirse el hombre más miserable del mundo, cuando un auror entró en el despacho, tras haber hecho sonar los nudillos contra la puerta.

—Harry: han llegado dos lechuzas con dos pergaminos; uno para ti y otro para Ron—declaró, mirando a ambos mientras hablaba.

Inmediatamente, los dos se pusieron de pie como impulsados por un resorte, temiendo que fuesen sendos mensajes enviados por Levenau para retarles una vez más; o algo peor. Ron tomó los pergaminos de manos del auror que les había avisado y que los había recepcionado por ellos; entregó a Harry el suyo y desplegó el propio con manos temblorosas. El otro auror se retiró y cerró la puerta tras él; sabía perfectamente que si el asunto concernía al Cuartel General de Aurores, enseguida lo sabría; pues Harry no era partidario de esconder nada.

"_Tío, voy a ser padre _. Este es el borrón que ha provocado mi mandíbula al caerse encima del pergamino, y la babilla que le ha seguido después. ¡Que voy a ser padre! ¡Estoy acojonado! _

_Firmado: George Weasley"_

Ese era el mensaje recibido por Harry; el de Ron contenía uno muy, pero que muy parecido. Al terminar de leerlo, los dos amigos se miraron el uno al otro y se entendieron sin palabras; rompieron a reír sin poder parar, hasta que el dolor de barriga les obligó a hacerlo.

—Él era el único que no lo sabía—Harry sentenció, tentado de volver a contagiarse de la risa.

—Sí; Angelina tan sólo se lo había confesado a Hermione; pero era un secreto a voces—Ron añadió, risueño.

—Tendremos que responderle algo, digo yo.

—Tú mismo.

Harry cogió un pergamino de uno de los cajones de su mesa de despacho, un vuelapluma que yacía sobre la mesa, y dictó:

"_Tranquilo, tío. Si has sido capaz de ser el mejor hijo, el mejor hermano, el mejor amigo y el mejor esposo, ¿qué te hace pensar que no vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo? ¡Felicidades!_

_Un abrazo: Harry"_

—Eres una nenaza—Ron acusó a su mejor amigo; pero tomó el pergamino y el vuelapluma y añadió: _"Y un abrazo de Ron"_. Harry le dirigió una mueca de burla, justo cuando Stacy Barrows entró en el despacho, cogiéndole con las manos en la masa.

—Yo no he visto eso—declaró, tajante—. Jefe: Draco Malfoy está aquí; ha solicitado hablar contigo con urgencia—anunció con voz preocupada—. No ha dicho de qué se trata; quiere hablar sólo contigo; y por el apremio de sus palabras, debe ser algo muy importante.

—Hazle pasar—Harry ordenó de inmediato, mirando a ambos aurores con preocupación. Jamás hacía esperar a Draco, ni se reunía con él en la sala de visitas, o le daba cita para otro momento; no porque no hubiese podido hacerlo, de haberlo querido, sino porque ambos hombres, a pesar de sus diferencias irreconciliables, se respetaban lo suficiente el uno al otro, y a sí mismos, como para dejar todas esas diferencias que siempre los habían separado a un lado, en aras de la paz y la concordia entre todos los magos y brujas.

—Estaré fuera, si me necesitas—Ron afirmó, con voz de advertencia. A lo que Harry asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Cuando el pelirrojo se cruzó con el rubio en la puerta del despacho, las chispas de hostilidad que saltaron entre las miradas de ambos hombres, habrían incendiado el Ministerio de Magia por completo. Stacy siguió a Ron fuera del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Al hallarse a solas con Harry, Draco se sentó en la silla que había frente a su mesa de despacho y lo miró con un mal disimulado orgullo que no ocultaba su respeto por él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Draco? —Harry le interrogó, mostrándose preocupado, aunque sereno. — ¿Habéis cambiado de opinión?

—No, Harry; por eso mismo he venido hoy aquí— El Jefe le miró sin comprender. — Mira, Potter, sabes perfectamente que me caes fatal y que no puedo soportarte.

—Hombre, gracias; yo también te quiero. ¿Has venido a decirme eso? —Harry preguntó, sorprendido.

—He venido porque respeto nuestro pacto lo suficiente… ¡Y también te respeto a ti! ¡Maldita sea! Como para permitir que una tonta y rica estirada tire por la borda todo lo bueno que tú y yo hemos logrado para todos.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando, Draco? ¡Habla claro! ¡Por Merlín! — Harry quiso saber, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Sé que hace tiempo que sospechas que alguien está intentando hacer la vida imposible a tu ahijado, Teddy Lupin, en Hogwarts. ¡Espera! — Alzó una mano a la vez que decía estas palabras, mientras Harry se ponía en pie, airado, mirándole lleno de amenaza— Los mortífagos no tenemos nada que ver en eso; ni queremos tenerlo. Lo sé porque lo sospechaba, pero hasta ahora no he tenido confirmación de ello.

—Ve al grano—Harry ordenó, traspasándole con una mirada de advertencia y sin volver a sentarse.

—A través de varias fuentes, hace tiempo que había llegado a mis oídos que tu sobrino está siendo "saboteado" en Hogwarts; temiendo que algún Slytherin, hijo de mortífagos rehabilitados estuviese detrás de ese tema, por el odio que aún puedan sentir sus padres hacia ti, intenté llegar al fondo del asunto; pero no he logrado hacer cantar a nadie hasta ahora. Y no es lo que yo esperaba, con lo que me he encontrado. ¿Recuerdas a Thorfinn Rowle?

—El grandullón rubio, con cara de tonto, que se enfrentó a Ron, a Hermione y a mí en una ocasión, en un bar muggle.

—El mismo.

— ¿Es su hijo quien está intentando hacer la vida imposible a Teddy?

—Sí y no.

— ¡Joder, Malfoy! ¡Aclárate!

— ¡Joder tú, Potter! ¡No es nada fácil lo que tengo que decirte!

— ¿Por qué? — el moreno gritó una vez más, harto de tanta tontería.

—Porque es tu prometida, Cho Chang, quien está detrás de la orden que el hijo de Rowle ha estado ejecutando—el rubio dejó caer como un jarro de agua fría. Al escucharle, los ojos de Harry casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

— ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

—Ayer, durante una de nuestras reuniones privadas, de la que tú no tienes nada porqué saber—recalcó esto último, a la defensiva— el hijo de Rowle, viendo una foto de Cho Chang que aparecía en primera página de la edición diaria de El Profeta, sin pensar en lo que decía exclamó, al reconocerla: "Esa mujer es la que me ha estado pagando; no sabía su nombre hasta ahora; pero es ella". Alarmado, porque no tengo intención de que tú te nos eches al cuello por ningún motivo, por ninguno; te lo puedo asegurar; ni que eches a tus perros guardianes sobre nosotros, no paré hasta obligarle a contarme absolutamente todo lo que haya podido estar relacionando a esa mujer con él — Se detuvo por un momento, para negar con la cabeza, realmente apenado. — Me contó que esa mujer, Cho Chang, le ha estado pagando generosamente durante todo el pasado curso para que él lograse que Teddy Lupin abandone Hogwarts por aborrecimiento. Lo captó en el Callejón Knokturn, a principio de curso; y desde entonces le ha pagado regularmente para que fastidie tanto a Lupin, que este no desee más que marcharse bien lejos de Hogwarts sea como sea. He dejado claro al niño que, como él o alguno de sus amigos vuelva a molestar a tu ahijado, como él vuelva a saludar siquiera a esa mujer, y mucho menos a aceptar su dinero o a hacer lo que ella le pida, lo destierro; tenga la edad que tenga; también se lo he advertido a sus padres.

Harry permaneció en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle, lleno de furia.

— Mira, Potter, a mí me importa una mierda el rollo que te traigas con tu prometida; y no habría venido a contarte esto si no hubiese estado directamente relacionado con uno de mis hombres; o con su hijo, más bien. Lo que no quiero es que nos salpique. ¿Está claro?

— ¿El hijo de Rowle sabe porqué ella lo ha hecho? — Harry preguntó con voz fría.

—No lo tiene muy claro; pero durante una de las reuniones clandestinas que ambos mantuvieron, ella mencionó algo sobre "mandarlo lo más lejos posible de mi prometido, cuando yo y él nos hayamos casado". No debería decir esto; y seguramente tú ahora intentarás partirme la cara por haberlo hecho, y yo trataré de devolverte el golpe, y la liaremos; pero si no lo digo reviento: esa prometida tuya es una traidora. Sí, que lo diga yo tiene su ironía, al menos para ti; pero es lo que pienso. Si tengo que joder la vida a alguien, me gusta ir de cara, la verdad—aseguró, devolviendo la mirada a Harry, lleno de orgullo.

— ¡Por amor de Dios!

Draco esperó que Harry enarbolase su varita en cualquier momento, dispuesto a convertirle en cenizas sanguinolentas, o a hacerle algo peor, si es que lo había. Aún así, y a pesar de lo que acababa de declarar, antes de ir allí a confesar aquel secreto había tomado la decisión de no defenderse, si eso sucedía; lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su gente, y la continuidad de su causa común; él era prescindible, y así lo había asumido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Jamás olvidaré lo que acabas de hacer por mí y por Teddy—en cambio Harry declaró con convicción.

— ¿Todo queda como antes, entonces? — Draco quiso saber, estupefacto.

—En absoluto; todo está donde siempre ha debido estar. Gracias, Draco; tu gente está a salvo; más que nunca, si eso es posible.

—Eso es lo único que me importa. Adiós, Potter—se despidió, levantándose de la silla y dando la espalda al Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica sin una palabra más. Segundos después, Harry se dejaba caer en su silla, completamente abrumado.

— ¿Qué quería ese desgraciado? — Ron quiso saber, entrando en tromba en el despacho, nada más el otro se hubo largado. Harry le relató con detalle todo lo que el otro le había contado, mientras él lo escuchaba con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. —No sé qué me sorprende más; si que Chang te haya traicionado de ese modo, a pesar de ser una muñequita hueca; o que haya sido Malfoy quien te haya alertado de ello—dijo cuando su mejor amigo hubo terminado.

—Es hora de que asista a la rueda de prensa que tengo convocada para hoy—Harry dijo sin más, por toda respuesta, mientras miraba su reloj—Ron asintió, conforme.

**~~o&0O0&o~~**

Apenas diez minutos después, Harry compareció ante los medios de comunicación mágicos, como Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. Antes de su llegada, uno de sus subordinados se había encargado ya de repartir una foto mágica de Levenau entre los asistentes, obtenida de un archivo que el Ministerio de Magia Canadiense, amablemente, había cedido al Ministerio de Magia inglés.

—La foto que ustedes tienen entre manos corresponde a Gordon Levenau—Harry comenzó a hablar—; él es el único sujeto responsable de los lamentables sucesos acaecidos en el estadio de quidditch, hace tres semanas, que debería haber enfrentado a las Holyhead Harpies contra los Chudley Cannons—declaró con voz seria y solemne. Todos los periodistas se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos, y volvieron a observar, ahora con detenimiento, la foto que el auror les había entregado. —Ruego publiquen ediciones especiales de sus rotativos, e incluyan en primera página de cada una de ellas la foto que les hemos proporcionado; advirtiendo seriamente a magos y brujas que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido tiene a Levenau en busca y captura, que es sumamente peligroso, y que lo más probable es que, de ahora en adelante y tal como hizo en el estadio de quidditch, no se limite a acosar y atacar a Ginevra Weasley, principal objetivo de sus obsesiones, o a su entorno inmediato—el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica añadió, con semblante sereno. —Así que si creen reconocerle, o cruzarse con él en cualquier lugar, lo primero que cada uno de ellos, y de ustedes, debe hacer, es apartarse de su lado rápidamente; y lo siguiente, alertarnos a nosotros. No intenten hablar con él, ni retenerle; no saldrán bien parados si lo hacen; se lo puedo asegurar.

Al escuchar la totalidad de la noticia, un inmenso revuelo se levantó entre los reporteros; hasta el momento no se conocía la identidad del presunto atacante de las Harpies; pero el hecho de que Harry hubiese dejado claro que era Ginevra Weasley el motivo que le llevaba a cometer tamañas agresiones y crímenes, era una auténtica bomba informativa. Inmediatamente, todos alzaron la mano, intentando que él les diese el turno para hacer preguntas, y hablando a la vez.

— ¡Silencio! —Harry ordenó—. Responderé a todas sus preguntas, una por una.

— ¿Qué más puede contarnos sobre Levenau? —un reportero de El Profeta tomó la palabra rápidamente.

—Si buscan su nombre en hemerotecas, sobre todo canadienses, lo hallarán ligado a la liga profesional de quidditch de Canadá, y también a los dos últimos mundiales de ese deporte. Hace años destacó como jugador estrella de los Moose Jaw Meteories, con los que estuvo apunto de ganar el penúltimo mundial de quidditch celebrado hasta el momento—él explicó—. Parece ser que una grave lesión, que le apartó del quidditch profesional durante una temporada completa, le hizo caer en el alcohol, adicción que ha acabado provocando su expulsión definitiva de los Meteories, y que ningún otro equipo profesional le contrate. Ginevra Weasley fue quien le sustituyó, motivo suficiente para que él, probablemente habiendo perdido gran parte de su cordura, la haya juzgado como culpable de todas sus desgracias.

— ¿Qué va a hacer usted al respecto? —otro periodista quiso saber.

—El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Reino Unido va a emplear todos los operativos disponibles y todo su tiempo para lograr dar con los huesos de este sujeto en Azkabán, por supuesto. Ginevra Weasley es ciudadana del Reino Unido; pero si no lo fuera, el crimen cometido contra Winona Wood, y el caos perpetrado durante el fallido partido de quidditch, que podía haber acabado en auténtica tragedia, le han convertido en problema nuestro, sin duda.

—Eso lo damos por supuesto; lo voy a plantear de otro modo: Ginevra Weasley, en el pasado, ha estado íntimamente ligada a usted quien, por otro lado, es como uno más de la familia de sus padres, los Weasley. ¿Qué piensa hacer usted para protegerla? —el reportero de Corazón de Bruja le preguntó con descaro. — ¿Y qué opina la señorita Chang al respecto?

—Me parece que ese no es asunto que deba preocuparles ahora—Harry declaró, mirando al reportero con frialdad, y con cierto desprecio—; pero si quieren saber sobre ello, les informo que, muy pronto, la señorita Chang y yo mismo haremos un comunicado al respecto. No tengo nada más que decir.

— ¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué ha querido decir con sus últimas palabras? ¿Insinúa que la señorita Weasley puede haberse interpuesto en el compromiso que existe entre usted y la señorita Chang? ¿No habrá boda, entonces? —el reportero insistió, maleducado.

—Hágase un favor a sí mismo, caballero, y piense un poco más en sus compatriotas que están en peligro, y en usted mismo, y dedíquese a difundir entre ellos la alerta que yo acabo de transmitir a todos ustedes— El desprecio que había en la voz de Harry era tan evidente, que el hombre se vio obligado a desviar la mirada, avergonzado. —Si necesitan más datos sobre Levenau, o indicaciones adicionales, mi subordinado les facilitará todo aquello que consideremos que pueden saber por el momento; tengan en cuenta que nuestra investigación puede verse interferida o incluso malograda, si cierta información trasciende del Ministerio de Magia. Esto es todo.

Serio, sereno, y con la cabeza bien alta, el Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica abandonó la sala; tal y como había llegado.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Hola hola! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo; hoy con la continuación de esa "escenita" que no os dejó demasiado "satisfechos" durante el capítulo anterior (que mala soy, jeje). La verdad es que yo me moría por continuarla también, qué narices (ahora voy a ir disimulando).

Tenía intención de escribir una escena más en este capítulo, pero me he dado cuenta de que se habría alargado demasiado; así que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes (lo siento, vulkaskull, tu dedicatoria llegará en el siguiente capítulo :) ) y hacer las cosas bien. Prefiero alargarme en cada escena lo que ella me exija a ir recortando y dejar las cosas a medias, tan sólo para que quepa todo en un solo capítulo.

**Como siempre, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para esos diez soletes que me han dejado un review de ánimo al capítulo anterior, que son: vulkaskull (al que debo mucho más que agradecimiento; también inspiración; en el próximo capitulo sabréis porqué); GLLNMR; nathmaro; Elle Marlow; cinthi68; PatDarcy; MoonPotterWeasley (gracias, cielo, al añadirlo también a tus favoritos y a tus alertas); Anatripotter; Cassiopeia Weaslye Lupin Snape (por el review, añadirlo a tus favoritos y a tus alertas) y Hanny Valentine (por lo mismo que a Cassiopeia).**

**Y agradezco también a hispanian (por añadir el fic a sus favoritos); a dragonixpotter7 (por añadirlo a sus favoritos y a sus alertas) y a Fanaticpotter (por lo mismo).**

No sé cómo andará la cosa para el próximo capítulo, pero espero publicarlo, al menos, dentro de una semana.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y de nuevo: ¡GRACIAS!

**Con cariño.**

**Rose.**


End file.
